MAS QUE PASION ADAPTACION
by anali88
Summary: Que serias capaz de hacer por no permitir que te arranquen de lado de la vida de tu sobrino... Y Darien por proteger de los escandalos a su familia que sera capaz de hacer?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Mas que pasion**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 1**

Es una cuestión del honor de la familia -dijo el rey Zafiro y aunque su voz era débil, un fiero anhelo ardía en sus ojos al dirigirse al único hijo que le quedaba-. Traerás al hijo de tu hermano Seiya a casa y lo criaremos nosotros.

-Padre, con el debido respeto -murmuró Darien, el príncipe-heredero-, el niño tiene madre...

-Una prostituta que no merece ser llamada madre! -exclamó el rey, incorporándose en las almohadas para gritar- ¡Una criatura desvergonzada que bailaba hasta la madrugada mientras su niño se debatía entre la vida y la muerte en el hospital! ¡Una Jezabel llena de interés y codicia!

Le sobrevino un acceso de tos y luchó en vano por recuperar el aliento. El equipo de médicos real entró inmediatamente a administrarle oxígeno.

Pálido y tenso, aturdido por la conversación que acababa de causar el ataque, Darien vio cómo los médicos asistían a su padre deseando que este se recuperase.

-Por favor, Alteza -rogó Rubeus, el ayudante más allegado al rey-, por favor, acceded sin discutir más con el

-No me había dado cuenta de que mi padre tuviese tal aversión a las mujeres occidentales

-No la tiene. ¿Habéis leído el informe sobre la mujer?

-No -dijo Darien, lanzando un suspiro de alivio al ver que su padre se recuperaba.

-Llevaré el informe a vuestro despacho, Alteza -dijo Rubeus, saliendo presuroso.

Una mano delgada hizo un gesto desde la gran cama con dosel. Darien se acercó y se inclinó para escuchar al rey Zafiro:

-Es tu deber cristiano rescatar a mi nieto...

En cuanto su padre estuvo otra, vez bien, descansando sobre las almohadas, Darien salió de la habitación.

Al cruzar las antesalas, cada uno de los presentes que se arrodillaba e inclinaba la cabeza le recordaba su recién adquirida importancia. Reflexionar sobre la reciente muerte de su hermano mayor, Seiya, que había sido el príncipe heredero, lo hizo sentir peor. Algún día él sería rey de Quamar, pero no lo habían educado para ser rey. Al morir Seiya, su vida tomó un nuevo curso. Quince años mayor que él, Seiya había sido completamente distinto y sus excesos con la comida y los puros habanos habían contribuido a que falleciese a los cuarenta y cinco años. Seiya había sido también un mujeriego empedernido. A pesar de quererlo, Darien no había tenido una relación demasiado estrecha con él.

-Adoro a las mujeres, a todas. Ah, ojalá fuésemos musulmanes, hermano -solía decir el jovial príncipe-. Podría tener cuatro esposas y un harén de concubinas. ¿Nunca piensas en lo que sería nuestra vida si nuestro honorable ancestro, Mamoru1, no hubiese fundado una dinastía cristiana?

Así es que cuando Seiya no estaba ocupado con sus obligaciones de príncipe heredero, navegaba por el Mediterráneo en su yate lleno de beldades occidentales dispuestas a divertirse. Los rumores de la discreta doble vida de su hijo mayor habían causado gran inquietud al Rey Zafiro, pero Seiya había sido muy hábil y

sus mujeres habían estado siempre dispuestas a encubrirlo.

Era tristemente irónico que un deseado heredero naciese fuera de la institución del matrimonio, ya que ninguna de las tres esposas sucesivas de Seiya había tenido un hijo varón. Hacía apenas dos años, una inglesa había dado a luz a un niño en Londres. Seiya se lo había confesado a su afligido padre entre el primero y el segundo ataque al corazón que le costó la vida. Lógicamente, la noticia de la existencia de su nieto se convirtió en una obsesión para el entristecido abuelo, pero dada la discreción con que Seiya había llevado el tema, no resultó fácil localizar a la mujer. Pensó Darien, entrando en su elegante despacho. Su padre se hallaba demasiado enfermo como para comprender la dificultad que entrañaba llevar al niño a Quamar, separándolo de su madre, por más inepta que esta fuese.

Rubeus entró presuroso y, tras varias reverencias, le dejó un sobre sellado sobre el escritorio.

-Su Majestad ha hecho una sugerencia muy inteligente, que resolverá todos los problemas de inmediato, Alteza -anunció entusiasmado.

Darien lo miró interrogante, pero sin demasiadas esperanzas, ya que Rubeus apoyaba a su soberano incondicionalmente.

-Utilizando nuestros comandos especiales, raptamos al niño... No habrá necesidad de negociar con la extranjera y nos lo traemos a Quamar, le damos otro nombre y lo criamos como si fuese huérfano... Su Majestad teme morirse antes de poder ver al pequeño -se lamentó Rubeus.

Darien comprendió que Rubeus hacía lo posible para poder decirle a su soberano enfermo lo que este tanto deseaba oír. En cuanto a su respetado padre, la enfermedad y el dolor habían hecho que el último rey de la casa de al-Chiba perdiese temporalmente el sentido común y la cautela.

-Por favor, informa a su Majestad de que se resolverá la situación sin necesidad de una intervención tan drástica -dijo Darien secamente mientras abría el sobre.

Esperaba ver la foto de una morena de largas piernas, el estilo de mujer que su difunto hermano encontraba irresistible, pero no la había ni del niño ni de su madre. La mujer, llamada Serena Tsukino, había sido bautizada con el nombre de Serenity y su madre los había abandonado a ella y a su padre a las pocas semanas de dar a luz a un par de mellizas. A los dieciocho años, Serena se había fugado de la casa con el esposo de una vecina, pero la relación había durado poco.

Luego la joven se convirtió en modelo, aunque pocas veces trabajaba, y se dedicó a tener numerosas relaciones con millonarios casados. Cuando dio luz a un, niño, nadie había sabido de quién era, pero la seguridad financiera de que la madre gozó a partir de entonces se vio reflejada en la adquisición de un lujoso piso y una vida de diversión, fiestas y gastos.

Al seguir leyendo, el rostro duro y atractivo de Darien se ensombreció. Ya no lo sorprendía el enfado y la preocupación del Rey Zafiro o Seiya se había lavado las manos de su responsabilidad como padre, dejando a su retoño a cargo de una joven irresponsable y egoísta que aparentemente no tenía ni el más mínimo

instinto maternal.

Arrojó disgustado el informe sobre la mesa. Ya no tenía la más ligera duda de que era su obligación sacar a su sobrino de semejante hogar. Poco lo consolaba el hecho de que una fiel niñera hubiese protegido al niño de los evidentes excesos de su madre, ya que una niñera era solamente una asalariada de cuyos servicios se podría prescindir en cualquier momento. No tuvo más remedio que reconocer que el niño corría riesgos no solo físicos sino también emocionales en la situación en la que se encontraba.

Su padre tenía razón: la única solución era que llevaran al niño a Quamar. Sin embargo, lograría hacerlo sin necesidad de recurrir a las fuerzas especiales del ejército, lo cual solo causaría problemas diplomáticos, decidió, esbozando una sonrisa sardónica.

Serenity Tsukino, Sere, como todos la llamaban desde la edad de ocho años, le pasó la carta de Suiza a la mujer canosa sentada al otro lado de la mesa.

-y ahora, ¿qué haré?

Luna se puso las gafas, lo cual le daba aspecto de maestra jubilada, precisamente lo que era, y leyó las escasas líneas con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro.

-Has agotado todas las posibilidades.

-Todas no, la única posibilidad recalcó Sere, ya que su única pista había sido la cuenta de Suiza en la que le depositaban a su difunta prima Serena la generosa renta.

Esperaba establecer contacto con quienquiera que hubiera establecido el sistema de pagos aunque fuese a través de terceros. Sin embargo, a pesar de explicar las circunstancias especiales en que se hallaba, los banqueros suizos, con su característica confidencialidad, le indicaron que insistir sería una pérdida de tiempo.

-No, es tu culpa que al padre de Endimion no se le ocurriese establecer algún sistema de contacto para un caso de verdadera necesidad. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Serena moriría tan joven?

Al recordado, los ojos color azul cielo de Sere se nublaron y tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hasta lograr dominar sus emociones. Serena tenía solo veintisiete años cuando murió en un accidente de esquí que podría haberse evitado. Pero el final de su prima había sido igual que su vida: como si cada día fuese el último, sin pensar nunca en el futuro.

-Ya sé que la extrañas, dijo Luna, dándole un ligero apretón en la mano-, pero ya han pasado seis semanas y la vida tiene que continuar, especialmente en lo que se refiere a Endimion. Dudo que llegues a saber quién es su padre, pero quizás sea mejor. Tu prima no era demasiado exigente en la elección de sus acompañantes.

-Intentaba encontrar a alguien adecuado -protestó Sere

-¿De veras? -preguntó Luna con un gesto de duda-. Desde luego que no hay que hablar mal de los muertos, y es preferible recordar sus buenas cualidades, pero en este caso...

-Luna, por favor! -la interrumpió Sere, sinceramente dolida por la franca opinión de su amiga.- No olvides lo terrible que fue su infancia.

-Me temo que no creo demasiado en esas excusas modernas para lo que es lisa y llanamente un comportamiento inmoral. Serena trajo al pobre niño al mundo sencillamente porque le convenía dijo Luna con una mueca de disgusto-. Vivía como una reina con el dinero que le pasaban para el niño, pero no se ocupaba en absoluto de él. '

-Lo llevó a la cama y le leyó un cuento por primera vez poco tiempo antes de morir., Estaba comenzando a relacionarse más con él.

-Porque tú te ocupaste bien de convencerla de que lo hiciera. Desde luego, si el padre de Endimion no hubiese sido un casado extremadamente rico y temeroso de que se descubriese su desliz, Serena habría interrumpido su embarazo opinó Luna-. No tenía ningún interés en los niños.

Sere no insistió más. Se puso de pie y se arrodilló junto al niño que jugaba en la alfombra. Endimion estaba jugando con un avión de juguete. Le acercó un rompecabezas y jugó con él hasta conseguir qué se interesara totalmente en la nueva actividad: Era un niño encantador y lo adoraba como si fuera su hijo.

Al ser Endimion un bebé prematuro, Sere atribuía la falta de afecto de su madre al hecho de que estuviese separado de ella las primeras semanas. A pesar de lo mucho que ella había intentado acercar a la madre a su hijo luego, su prima le prestaba a su bebé la misma atención que lo habría hecho a un niño desconocido al

cruzarse con él por la calle.

-Tendrás que ponerte en contacto con las autoridades –aconsejó Luna-. Es una pena que Serena no dejase un testamento, lo cual simplificaría las cosas, pero lo lógico es que toda la herencia sea para Endimion, además de la mensualidad.

-Supongo que harán cola para adoptarlo al ser un niño tan rico dijo Sere-. Seguro que los Servicios Sociales intentarán buscarle una familia con fortuna propia. No tengo ninguna posibilidad: estoy soltera, sin empleo en este momento y solo tengo veinticuatro años...

-Sí, pero también eres el único pariente conocido del niño y, estás con él desde su nacimiento dijo Luna, aunque no parecía contenta al enumerar las dos cosas que favorecerían la solicitud de adopción que estaba dispuesta a cursar su joven amiga-. Ojalá no te hubieses involucrado tanto en el tema. No me parece bien que una mujer soltera de tu edad tome la responsabilidad de semejante carga...

-Endimion no es una carga -dijo Sere con gesto de obstinación.

-Desde que te inmiscuiste en los problemas de Serena no has tenido vida propia -dijo Luna, con abierta desaprobación-. Te utilizó descaradamente para que te hicieses cargo de sus propias responsabilidades.

-Me pagaba un excelente salario para que me ocupase de Endimion -le recordó Sere a la defensiva.

-¿Sin librar nunca, durante semanas? ¿Noche y día, incluidos sábado y domingo? -preguntó la otra secamente-. Tu prima se aprovechó de tu buen corazón y no es sorprendente que quieras al niño como si fuese tu propio hijo. ¡Para todos los efectos, lo es!

Luna apretó los labios. Años atrás, había sido vecina de los Tsukino y conocía a Sere y Serena desde que eran niñas y bromeaban por el hecho de tener exactamente el mismo nombre: Serenity. Eran hijas de dos hermanos varones, quienes les habían dado el nombre de una tía abuela para que la anciana se sintiese lo bastante adulada como para dejarles su herencia. Por esas fechas, las dos familias no se hallaban en contacto, y los hermanos no habían descubierto la coincidencia hasta años más tarde. Al morir los progenitores de Serena en un accidente de coche, el padre de Sere, viudo por entonces, se había hecho

cargo de su sobrina para criarla como una hija más.

¿Quién hubiese pensado que aquel acto de generosidad acabaría perjudicando a Sere? Luna opinaba que Serena había sido deshonesta desde niña, superficial y capaz de engatusar a cualquiera cuando le convenía. A Luna no la habían impresionado demasiado las historias exageradas de la crueldad a la que, según Serena, la habían sometido sus padres. Pero muchas otras personas sí la habían creído y, en cosa de seis meses, Sere había pasado a un segundo plano en su propio hogar, ya que nunca había sido una niña exigente.

Como Luna le tenía cariño, no había lamentado demasiado que Serena se fuese con el marido de una vecina. Esperaba que al irse su prima, Sere recobrase la confianza en sí misma. Después de todo, era guapa, pero se consideraba sosa al compararse con su alocada prima.

Consciente de la preocupación de Luna y de que esta no aprobaba que ella cargase con la responsabilidad de su prima, Sere se marchó más temprano de lo habitual al piso de su prima fallecida. Todavía no se había hecho a la idea de la falta de Serena y al entrar tuvo la sensación de qué en cualquier momento ella aparecería para comentarle algo sobre su última resaca o su próxima salida. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Había querido a su prima sinceramente a pesar de todos sus defectos y no era quién para acusarla de que no ocuparse de su niño como debiera.

Quien quizás lo haría sería el príncipe árabe que según Serena, era el padre de su hijo. Sere no había creído esa historia, y mucho menos cuando Serena insistió en que el niño sería rey algún día. Lo más probable era que el padre fuese un magnate árabe, el viejo aquel del yate que Serena había cometido la indiscreción de mencionar. ¡Por Dios, cómo iba a ser príncipe!

-¡Al agua, pato! -le dijo a Endimion, llevándolo al cuarto de baño del dormitorio infantil.

-¡Barcos! -exclamó el niño con satisfacción, corriendo a agarrar la bolsa de red que contenía los juguetes para el baño-.

-Endimion juega con barcos. -y después, a cenar.

-Te quiero -dijo Endimion, abrazándose con fuerza a las piernas de su tía.

Lágrimas de rabia hicieron que a Sere le escociesen los ojos al pensar en lo tonta que había sido esperando una respuesta del banco suizo. No tenía ninguna posibilidad de tener la custodia de Endimion. Tenía que hacerse a la idea de que lo perdería. ¿Por que no se resignaba de una vez? Se hallaba acostando al niño cuando sonó el teléfono, sobresaltándola. Desde la muerte de Serena, las llamadas

se habían hecho progresivamente más escasas.

-¿Sí? -contestó.

-Deseo hablar con la señorita Serenity Tsukino -anunció una profunda voz masculina con marcado acento extranjero.

-Soy la señorita Tsukino, pero... -estuvo a punto de preguntar por cuál de las dos preguntaban, pero la interrumpieron.

-Por favor, esté usted dispuesta a las diez de la mañana para mi visita. Es mi deseo hablar del futuro de Endimion. Le aviso de que si hay alguien más presente en el piso antes de mi llegada, la visita no tendrá lugar.

-¿Qué... qué dice? -dijo Serenity, aturdida, pero antes de que pudiese formular la pregunta, el hombre ya había colgado.

Perpleja, intentó analizar lo que había oído. ¿Era el padre de Endimion? ¿Quién más desearía hablar del futuro del niño con ella? ¿Cómo se habría enterado del fallecimiento de Serena? ¿Quizás el banco suizo le había hecho llegar discretamente la carta que ella había enviado, aunque oficialmente , la entidad financiera

se negase a ayudarla?

Lo más probable era que fuese el padre de Endimion, por su solicitud de discreción, aunque si el hombre aquel que lanzaba órdenes como un sargento era un marido atemorizado, ¡desde luego no querría tener que vérselas con uno lleno de confianza! Aquella noche, Sere casi no pudo dormir pensando en los planes que tendría el hombre para su hijo secreto. Dio vueltas y vueltas pensando si lo mejor sería llevar su uniforme de niñera y mostrarle su excelente currículum para así dar la mejor impresión posible. Pero finalmente descartó la idea, ya que deseaba

que él supiese el vínculo de sangre que la unía al pequeño, por más lejano que este fuese.

Si era un hombre rico y poderoso, lo más probable era que, al ver el uniforme, la tomase por una mera asalariada sin ningún derecho.

Decidió entonces ponerse su único traje de chaqueta y escuchando con humildad, en, vez de intentar imponer sus puntos de vista. Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar lo poco que Serena le había dicho sobre el hombre que la había dejado embarazada. «El hombre más bueno del mundo», había dicho. ¿Era él quien era bueno o se trataba del millonario argentino con el que salió después? ¿O el argentino había sido anterior la concepción de Endimion?

Sere se ruborizó al pensar en todos los líos amorosos de su prima. Pero el tema era que Serena era preciosa y seguro que le resultaba difícil elegir un hombre, especialmente cuando todos parecían tener una esposa escondida por algún sitio.

Recordó con dolor una vez que intentó predicar un poco de moral y Serena le había lanzado una mirada triste antes de decir:

-Lo único que quiero es que alguien me ame. Pero luego había estropeado el efecto al añadir-¿Qué tiene de malo que le pertenezca a alguna otra mujer? ¿Crees que ella se lo pensaría dos veces si estuviese en mi lugar? ¡El mundo es duro!

A las nueve de la mañana siguiente, Sere se hallaba preparada para la visita. La casa relucía porque se había levantado a las seis para asegurarse de quitar hasta la última mota de polvo. Con un traje azul marino, una blusa blanca, zapatos planos y el cabello rubio recogido en un moño serio que parecía darle un aspecto más maduro, Sere se miró al espejo con ojo crítico. Luego recordó las gafas para vista cansada que usaba cuando era estudiante y las buscó para ponérselas. Sí, se dijo con satisfacción, podría pasar por una sensata mujer de treinta años. No mentiría si le preguntaban la edad, pero lo más seguro era que no lo hiciesen.

«El hombre más bueno del mundo», se repitió una y otra vez para tranquilizarse. Si la dejase hablar, podría darle montones de motivos para defender su postura. El padre de Endimion no necesitaría mantener un piso tan enorme para ellos, y los gastos de ella y Endimion serían una centésima parte de los que tenía Serena. Si

accediese a que ella fuera la tutora legal, se ahorraría una fortuna. Por favor, por favor, por favor, rezó, con los dedos cruzados mientras se paseaba por el salón.

De repente, se le ocurrió pensar en la advertencia del padre de Endimion y se estremeció de temor. La única forma que él tenía de saber si estaba sola era vigilar el piso antes de su llegada. Consciente de que no le habían gustado la mayoría de los amigos de Serena, Sere se sintió descompuesta de miedo. Endimion era adorable, pero su padre quizás fuese un imbécil, un criminal, o ambas cosas a la vez!

Llamaron a la puerta. Trémula, Sere tomó aliento y fue a abrir. Tres hombres morenos de traje, enormes como tanques de guerra, pasaron sin decirle nada y registraron el piso habitación por habitación. Corriendo como una gallina protegiendo a su cría, los siguió y entró a la salita donde Endimion dormía en un sofá.

-Por favor, váyanse... por favor, no lo despierten...le dará miedo... yo misma tengo miedo!

Uno de los hombres habló con alguien por su teléfono móvil y el trío volvió a salir al vestíbulo, como si ella fuese invisible. Temblando como una hoja, Sere se cruzó de brazos y, a través de la puerta de entrada todavía abierta, oyó detenerse al ascensor, unas pisadas y una breve conversación en voz baja.

Finalmente, vio aparecer en el umbral a un hombre alto y moreno.

No parecía el ser más bueno del mundo, pero era tan guapo que la dejó sin habla y se lo quedó mirando como una tonta. Tenía el aspecto de un hombre que lucha con un par de tiburones antes de desayunar, corre dos maratones antes de comer, dirige un imperio durante la tarde y acaba la jornada llevándose a una

afortunada mujer a la cama para dejarla rendida. Al pensar en eso último, Sere se avergonzó, enrojeciendo como un tomate.

-¿La señorita Serenity Tsukino? -preguntó él, mirándola de arriba abajo de tal forma que el corazón le comenzó a latir a Sere como si hubiese oído una alarma contra incendios.

Asintió lentamente con la cabeza, hipnotizada por su pelo negro azabache, su fabulosa figura, el delicioso color bronceador de su piel, su arrogante nariz, la curva de sus labios... Era guapo como un modelo de revista y seguro que Serena se había enamorado perdidamente de él.

-Conteste -le ordenó él, como un hombre que da por sentado la obediencia inmediata.

-Soy Serenity Tsukino, igual que intentó decirle que se llamaba igual que la madre del niño.

-Cuandó desee conversar con usted se lo informaré -la interrumpió el visitante, recorriéndole el cuerpo con la mirada-. Soy Darien al-Chiba, príncipe heredero de Quamar. Y estoy aquí representando a mi hermano como el pariente más cercano y tío de su hijo, Endimion.

¿Entonces era verdad lo que había dicho Serena? Muda ante la revelación, Sere se lo quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos tras los cristales de las gafas. Pero, ¿había dicho que era el tío de Endimion, no su padre?

-¿Por qué está vestida usted de esa forma tan peculiar? ¿Pretende hacerme creer que es una buena madre? Lamento decirle que conozco perfectamente su tipo de vida y me doy cuenta de que con ese aspecto tan feo solo pretende engañarme.

Sere se dio cuenta consternada de que él no se había enterado de la muerte de Serena. Creía que ella era Serena disfrazada de fea. Fea. Se sintió herida y mortificada. Un traje sencillo, un peinado antiguo y un par de gafas eran suficientes para hacerla merecer el apelativo de fea. Él tenía aspecto de ángel caído, hablaba

como un imbécil ignorante sin sentimientos y seguro que no podía pasar frente a un espejo sin enamorarse de su hermosa imagen! Primero la tontería aquella sobre la discreción y luego la trataba como si fuese un trapo, y ni siquiera era el padre de Endimion!

-Su hermano... -murmuró Sere con frialdad, enderezándose, solo estoy dispuesta a hablar con su hermano, el padre de Endimion.

-Seiya murió de un ataque al corazón el mes pasado.

Sere se lo quedó mirando mientras su mente se esforzaba por asimilar la idea de que Endimion "se había quedado totalmente huérfano.

-Yo me haré cargo de Endimion, ya que usted no es apta para criarlo -anunció el príncipe Darien y se dirigió hacia donde el niño dormía en el sofá-. Es pequeño para ser un al-Chiba. Los hombres de nuestra familia son altos -comentó.

-¿Qué quiere decir con que usted se hará cargo?-murmuró Sere, con el estómago como si estuviese en una tormenta en alta mar. ¿Qué significaba el comentario sobre "la talla de Endimion? ¿Insinuaba que Serena había mentido sobre la paternidad del niño? Ahora que el padre del pequeño había muerto, ¿qué harían con Endimion? ¿Por qué se lo querían quitar a quien creían que era su madre?

-Si aprecia su estilo de vida actual y sus ingresos, no discuta conmigo -murmuró el príncipe Darien, suave como la seda.

Y en aquel momento, Sere decidió que lo mejor sería no decide que ella no era la madre del niño, al menos por el momento. ¿Cómo podía confiar en alguien que se movía con una avanlachala de guardaespaldas grandes como armarios? Quizás fuera un mafioso. ¿Qué tipo de hombre se dedicaba a amenazar a la gente cuando estaban en juego las necesidades y la seguridad de un niño?

¿Qué se creía Darien al-Chiba? Sere, que no se enfadaba fácilmente, estaba furiosa, decidida a proteger a Endimion.

-¿Puede usted demostrar su identidad? -preguntó, dispuesta a presentar batalla.

-No tengo ninguna necesidad de demostrar nada -dijo él con una nota de incredulidad, lanzándole una penetrante mirada.

-No sé quién es usted y no estoy dispuesta a hablar del futuro de Endimion sin ninguna prueba que demuestre que usted es quien dice ser.

-No estoy acostumbrado a que me hablen con tanta falta de educación -dijo el príncipe Darien secamente.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sere.

-Será mejor que vuelva mañana a eso de las ocho de la tarde con las referencias que correspondan -dijo. Quizás con ello quemase sus naves, pero necesitaba tiempo, ya que la seguridad de Endimion estaba por encima de todo-.-Con gusto me sentaré entonces a discutir de forma civilizada qué rumbo debemos tomar.

-Usted me ha hecho enfadar. Lo lamentará dijo Darien al-Chiba por lo bajo.

Sere, blanca como un papel, lo vio salir de cuatro zancadas y oyó la puerta de entrada cerrarse. El hombre le había dado tal susto que casi no podía respirar .Endimion comenzó a despertarse y se frotó los ojos gimiendo un poco, como siempre. Sere lo tomó en sus brazos, apretándolo contra su corazón. Un probable

heredero de una gran fortuna y huérfano era muy vulnerable, reflexionó con temor.

Tenía que ver a un abogado y asegurarse de su situación legal.

**HOLA CHICAS LES TRAIGO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA OJALA SEA DE SU AGRADO EN ESTA HISTORIA SON DOS PRIMAS QUE EN LIBRO ORIGINAL SE LLAMAN FREDERICA POR ESO A NUESTRA SERE LA LLAMAN FREDDY Y A LA PRIMA DESCARRIADA POR ASI DECIRLO ES ERICA POR ESO AQUÍ LLAME A AMBAS SERENITY LA PRIMA LOCA ES SERENA Y NUESTRA QUERIDA PROTAGONISTA ES SERE OJALA LES GUSTE ESTA ADAPTACION…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Mas que pasion**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 2**

AL día siguiente por la tarde, Darien leía el informe que su equipo de seguridad le había dado sobre las actividades de Serena Tsukino desde su visita al piso. No lo sorprendió que ella fuese a ver a un abogado, lo satisfizo haberla puesto bajo presión. Mientras su hermano se había divertido en el yate, él había aprendido a negociar con la brillante perspicacia que le permitía administrar las considerables inversiones de Quamar en el extranjero. La escuela militar y el duro y vertiginoso mundo de las finanzas había aguzado su talento natural, convirtiéndolo en un experto y frío negociador. Había aprendido a averiguar las debilidades de su contrincante, para preparar así la estocada de gracia.

Había inducido intencionadamente a Serena Tsukino a temer que podría perder todo lo que había logrado con el nacimiento de su hijo. Sin duda, ella imaginaba que, para continuar disfrutando de su estilo de vida actual tenía que conservar la custodia de su hijo, pero en realidad, aquel no era el caso. Cuando se enterase de que podía entregarle al niño sin perder por ello su seguridad económica, seguro que lo haría inmediatamente.

Lo que le causó gracia fue saber que había pasado dos horas en un salón de belleza aquella misma tarde. Por fin aparecería la verdadera Serena Tsukino. ¿Cómo podía habérsele ocurrido que lo engañaría Con semejante disfraz? Seiya, como buen conocedor que era, no habría mirado dos veces a una mujer con un peinado horroroso, gruesas gafas de concha y un adefesio de traje.

Tampoco había demostrado ella demasiada inteligencia al llamar al consulado de Quamar, aparentemente para confirmar su identidad. Qué ingenua. El joven diplomático que la atendió se había negado a confirmar o negar su presencia en Londres. Era extraño que ella no lo hubiese reconocido por las innumerables fotos que había en el yate de su difunto hermano.

Suspiró. Con un poco de suerte, podría solucionar la cuestión de su sobrino antes de que acabase el día, ya que no quería que su padre perdiese la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Ya contaba con personas cualificadas dispuestas a atender a su sobrino., Probablemente, la llegada de un nieto distrajese a su padre del objetivo que se había fijado desde la muerte de Seiya: la boda de Darien.

A los treinta años de edad, sabía perfectamente que era afortunado al estar todavía soltero. Ello se debía a que su padre había temido que la imposibilidad de Seiya de conformarse con una sola mujer se debía a que lo había presionado para que se casase cuando todavía no era lo bastante maduro para asumir el compromiso. Sin embargo, la muerte de Seiya había cambiado el panorama totalmente. Ahora sí que era importante que se casase y tuviese un hijo para asegurar la sucesión. Dejaría que su padre le eligiese la novia. ¿Por qué no? Saber que era el objetivo de todas las armas de las mujeres de su reino lo había hecho ser extremadamente crítico. Y la idea de enamorarse lo dejaba más frío que el hielo de Siberia.

Seiya siempre se estaba enamorando, pero él había amado una sola vez en su vida y la experiencia había sido traumática. El amor era una debilidad de la que no estaba dispuesto a ser víctima por segunda vez.

Sere le describió al abogado la situación en la que se encontraba sin dar nombres y le pidió una opinión sincera sobre las posibilidades con que contaba.

-Un tío es un pariente cercano y en este caso particular las autoridades también tendrán en cuenta la ascendencia de Endimion -le informó el hombre mayor.

-¿Su... su ascendencia? -dijo Sere, poniéndose tensa.

-Naturalmente, al ser el padre de origen árabe, hay aspectos culturales que habría que respetar en su educación.

-Pero... -dijo Sere palideciendo-, ¿si yo solicitase la custodia de Endimion en el juzgado para... protegerlo?

-¿Protegerlo? -repitió el abogado, sorprendido-. ¿A santo de qué? ¿Tiene usted motivos para suponer que Endimion correría algún riesgo con su tío?

-No exactamente, pero... ese hombre no me gustó en absoluto -manifestó Sere.

-Si fuese necesario, los Servicios Sociales podrían intervenir para asegurar el bienestar del niño, pero según lo que usted me ha dicho del tío, no sé por qué habrían de hacerlo. Tampoco me parece bien que usted cargue con toda la responsabilidad sola.

Sere dejó el despacho con la deprimente sensación de que había estado intentando luchar contra molinos de viento en vez de aceptar lo inevitable; La herencia cultural era algo obvio que no se le había pasado por la cabeza y desde luego que sola no podría ocuparse de ello.

Al llegar al piso se puso en contacto con la embajada de Quamar para verificar la identidad de Darien al Chiba, pero, el hombre que habló con ella no fue de gran ayuda. Sin embargo, la búsqueda que hizo en Internet resultó más fructífera, ya que la familia real de Quamar tenía una página oficial en la Red.

Contenía un artículo pequeño y respetuoso sobre el deceso del anterior príncipe heredero, Seiya, y otro mucho más extenso sobre el precario estado de salud del Rey ¡Zafiro. Sin embargo, lo que atrajo inmediatamente su atención fue la fotografía del heredero actual al trono, Darien al-Chiba. Guapísimo y muy serio, era sin duda el mismo arrogante hombre que la había visitado.

Totalmente descorazonada por su descubrimiento, Sere se fue a la cama dispuesta a enfrentarse a la realidad. Era evidente que Darien al-Chiba lo sabía todo sobre el estilo de vida de su difunta prima y no era de extrañar que no la considerase apta para ocuparse del niño. Quizás tuviera prejuicios contra él.

Después de todo, había sido un sobresalto la repentina aparición del tío de Endimion para reclamar y dar un duro golpe a sus expectativas de quedárselo, reconoció con escrupulosa honestidad. No estaba bien que sus egoístas sentimientos la cegasen, a lo que sería mejor para su sobrino.

Parecía que el príncipe heredero Darien lograría la custodia de Endimion y no había nada que hacer al respecto. Sin embargo, si lograba, al menos por el momento, que él siguiese creyendo que era la madre, al menos lograría enterarse de cuáles eran sus planes con respecto al niño y hacer que la separación de su sobrino fuese lo menos traumática posible. Luego tendría que aclarar la cuestión de que ella era la niñera de Endimion.

Seguro que el príncipe heredero Darien se pondría furioso con ella. Reprimiendo un sollozo ante la idea de verse separada de Endimion, Sere reconoció que lo que más la preocupaba era la exigencia de total discreción por parte de Darien al-Chiba. ¿Cómo se podría hacer cargo de un niño ilegítimo cuya existencia seguramente causaría un enorme escándalo en un país árabe conservador?

Recordando la forma en que el príncipe heredero había sospechado de su aspecto, Sere decidió que lo mejor sería hacer un esfuerzo por tener el aspecto del papel que había decidido representar durante un tiempo más, de modo que fue a la peluquería. Después, se quedó asombrada ante la melena de atractivos rizos de color rubio. Siempre había llevado el cabello recogido, ya que lo tenía espeso y rizado, algo poco práctico para trabajar, sobre todo cuando no se tiene ninguna habilidad con el secador de pelo, lo cual era su caso.

Un par de experiencias muy dolorosas con chicos la convencieron de que había nacido para quedarse soltera. En los últimos años solo habían demostrado interés en ella perdedores que necesitaban un hombro sobre el cual llorar. ¿Por qué? Tal vez, como Serena decía:

-Eres gordita y cariñosa, Sere.

Sere odiaba su cuerpo y siempre lo llevaba cubierto. Una simple mirada a su generoso busto y su redondo trasero era suficiente para deprimirla el resto del día, así que los escondía bajo amplios jerséis. Por más que hiciese ejercicio, sus curvas seguían igual.

Cuando metió a Endimion en cama, se lo quedó mirando con una terrible opresión en el pecho. No quería ni pensar en lo que sería su vida sin él. Fue a darse una rápida ducha y luego se envolvió en una toalla. Se aplicó sombra de ojos y rímel cuidadosamente ante el espejo del guardarropa de la entrada. Aunque casi nunca usaba maquillaje, había aprendido todos los trucos observando a Serena. .

Llamaron a la puerta cuando se estaba pintando los labios. Sonrió, porque había pedido una pizza. Una vez a la semana se daba el gusto de hacerlo. ¿Había algo de malo en ello? Con la boca hecha agua, se dirigió a la puerta de entrada. No importaba que llevase una toalla por todo vestuario porque la pizzería empleaba repartidoras femeninas.

Pero cuando Sere abrió la puerta, se llevó una sorpresa: Darien al-Chiba entró al recibidor sin esperar que lo invitase a ello.

-Creía que me traían la pizza -murmuró Sere, sorprendida por que se presentase a esa hora y aturdida nuevamente por la fuerza de su presencia.

Encontraba fascinantes sus ojos de color zafiro. Si hubiera tenido tres deseos, habrían sido él y él y él, pensó mareada, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. El oscuro traje a medida que llevaba le sentaba como un guante a su cuerpo delgado y musculoso. Era letalmente atractivo y al mirarlo a aquellos ojos extraordinarios de los cuales no podía apartar los suyos, sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba. A la vez, se llenaba de una cálida sensación líquida que la hacía percibir con vergüenza el peso de sus pechos y el repentino endurecimiento de sus pezones.

-Pizza -murmuró Darien con voz ronca. ¿Cómo no se había fijado mejor en la visita anterior?, se preguntó incrédulo. Ella tenía los ojos de color azul cielo cambiantes Con la luz, y el tipo de cabello que tienen las sirenas de los cuentos, una melena fantástica que le caía por los hombros en una abundante cascada de ondas. Pero ninguna criatura mitológica podía competir con la blanca redondez de sus senos por encima de la toalla ni la maravillosa y curvilínea silueta. A pesar de que su sexo reaccionó endureciéndose ante una visión tan sensual, dio mentalmente marcha atrás al darse cuenta de que había subestimado a su oponente, lo cual era un error muy poco corriente en él.

Deseó arrancarle la toalla, apretarla contra la pared y hundirse profundamente en ella, perdiéndose en el tipo de sexo salvaje y urgente en el que no pensaba desde que era un adolescente. Algo que quizás hiciese una vez que consiguiera lo que quería.

-¿Piensa quitarse la toalla? -preguntó Darien suavemente-. Le agradezco la invitación.

Sere enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo al darse cuenta de que se hallaba a tan poca distancia de él envuelta en una toalla nada más. Con un gemido ahogado de pudor, se dirigió hacia el guardarropa. Al pasar junto a él, accidentalmente lo rozó y él la agarró, poniéndole una delgada mano en la nuca y abarcándole la cadera con la otra.

-¡Está usted equivocado! -jadeó Sere, perdiendo totalmente la compostura.

-Yo creo que no... Lamento parecer un imbécil, pero las mujeres me han estado persiguiendo desde que era un adolescente.

Y antes de que Sere pudiese asimilar esa afirmación, la sensual boca había sellado con fuego sus labios. Una ola de emociones la envolvió en llamas multicolores. Alargó los brazos ciegamente para no perder el equilibrio porque sentía que se caía, se caía tan rápido que se quemaría antes de poner los pies en la tierra nuevamente. Nada tenía importancia, solo que continuase aquella conexión con él.

Se encontraba en una tierra maravillosa de descubrimientos sensuales, ahogándose ante la invasión de su boca por la exigente lengua, temblando violentamente, anhelando desesperada que ella apretase contra sí. Solo cuando él la soltó se dio cuenta de que llamaban a la puerta.

-Oh, caramba -dijo, parpadeando rápidamente para luego dirigirse hacia el guardarropa.

Entró y cerró con el cerrojo. Cuando su cerebro comenzó a funcionar nuevamente se preguntó cómo haría para volver a salir como si nada hubiese sucedido_, _porque era evidente que él creía que lo había recibido así deliberadamente, con el objeto de conquistarlo, como una cualquiera. Al darse cuenta de ello, se sintió turbada, pero además, había descubierto un mundo totalmente nuevo: durante años se había preguntado por qué la mayoría de las revistas femeninas hablaban tanto del sexo como si fuese una experiencia verdadera mente excitante cuando su limitada experiencia le había enseñado todo lo contrario.

Y de repente, ese tipo al que odiaba con todo su corazón la agarraba y le mostraba que la excitación no era una patraña con la que habían engatusado al sexo femenino. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacer lo que había hecho? Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas ardientes, pero se recordó que él había ido a hablar de Endimion con ella. Palideciendo, se forzó a salir y corrió el cerrojo para espiar por la puerta entreabierta. Parecía que no había nadie. ¿Se habría ido? Salió sigilosamente y corrió por el pasillo hasta su dormitorio a buscar ropa.

Se puso una amplia camiseta y una falda de _punto _que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Mientras se vestía, analizó lo que había sucedido, llegando a la conclusión de que había perdido momentáneamente el sentido debido al simple hecho de que él era muy guapo. Pero bastaba que él abriese la boca para que esa atracción se desvaneciese, así que no corría el riesgo de volver a hacer el ridículo. ¿Conque las mujeres lo perseguían todo el tiempo?. ¡Pobrecito! ¿Cómo podría soportar semejante suplicio? ¡Tenía un ego del tamaño de una catedral y daría cualquier cosa con tal de quitarle esos aires de grandeza!

Volvió a la parte delantera de la casa con la esperanza de que él se hubiese ido, pero allí estaba, se había instalado tranquilamente en el salón, un sitio al que ella casi no entraba desde la muerte de Serena.

Estaba más en su ambiente entre el recargado mobiliario y los pesados cortinajes llenos de flecos y borlas. .

_-_Su pizza -dijo Darien al-Chiba, señalando la caja sobre la mesa de café y dirigiéndole una sonrisa lenta y sensual que hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco.

-Mire, ¡usted no me gusta! -le dijo Sere directamente antes de pensárselo dos veces-. ¡Así que mejor será que se olvide de esa expresión de satisfecho porque lo que sucedió en el vestíbulo solo fue una de esas estupideces que suceden a veces y no hay peligro de que me arroje a sus brazos! A no ser que me hagan un transplante de cerebro.

No recibió ninguna respuesta. En el silencio que se extendió durante lo que pareció una eternidad, Darien la observó con una fría mirada.

Sere sintió que el rostro le ardía. Se sintió como una idiota. Tendría que haber hecho como si nada hubiera sucedido, en vez se reaccionar como una adolescente desesperada por justificarse.

-Hablemos de mi sobrino -murmuró él finalmente con su voz profunda-. Coma tranquila su pizza.

Sere se dejó caer en uno de los mullidos sofás. El estómago le hizo ruido y se enderezó cohibida, mirando la caja. Tenía mucha hambre, pero seguro que, si le daba un bocado a la pizza, él la miraría con desdén y pensaría que por eso ella tenía aquella figura.

Por otro lado, la había besado, ¿no? Estaba claro que no le parecía tan poco atractiva. Quizás le gustaban las mujeres que no eran solo piel y huesos. Tuvo una visión de sí misma en una tienda en el desierto, atiborrándose de dulces ofrecidos por un hombre que la adoraba y moriría si a ella se le ocurriese ponerse a dieta.

¿Qué hacía? ¡Por el amor a Dios! ¡Aquella era la conversación más importante de su vida, porque Endimion era su vida, y sin embargo su mente estaba llena de esas tonterías!

-Según tenía entendido, usted tenía una niñera que cuidaba de mi sobrino -Comentó Darien sin preámbulos-.-¿Dónde está?

Preguntándose cómo diablos sabría él tanto sobre la vida de Serena y no se había enterado de su muerte, Sere lo miró, tensa.

-Ha tenido un problema familiar en este momento. Mire, usted ha dicho que quiere hacerse cargo de Endimion. Me gustaría saber por qué.

-Es mi sobrino -dijo Darien al-Chiba, observándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pero su hermano deseaba que la existencia de Endimion fuese mantenida en secreto. Tampoco quiso saber nada más de él -dijo Sere, eligiendo las palabras cuidadosamente.

-No haré comentarios sobre las decisiones de mi difunto hermano -murmuró Darien, y un músculo se le tensó en la mandíbula-. No sería lo correcto.

-Pero yo no creo que sea poco razonable preguntar el porqué de ese repentino deseo de darle un hogar a Endimion -insistió Sere.

-Tengo en mi posesión un informe reciente sobre su estilo de vida.

Instintivamente, le dio rabia su tono de superioridad así como enterarse de que un detective había estado fisgoneando en la vida de Serena sin que ella lo supiese.

-¿y qué? -preguntó, levantando la barbilla en gesto de desafío.

-El informe ha dejado claro que usted no es una madre apta -respondió él, mirándola serio-. Continuamente ha dejado a mi sobrino al único cuidado de una empleada, a veces hasta seis semanas seguidas. Cuando se encuentra en casa, hace fiestas hasta las tantas para los borrachos de sus amigos. Los vecinos han tenido que llamar a la policía más de una vez.

Sere se ruborizó porque eso era totalmente verdad. Tuvo que desviar los ojos, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada desafiante. Los vecinos se habían quejado a la policía sobre el ruido excesivo y el comportamiento de los invitados. Una noche alguien había intentado forzar la puerta tras la cual ella se había atrincherado con Endimion. Le había dado tanto miedo que desde entonces, cada vez que Serena anunciaba una fiesta, se llevaba a al niño a casa de Luna a pasar la noche en paz.

-Yo -intentó tragar, preguntándose qué le podría decir en defensa de su prima, pero lo cierto es que había poco que pudiese decir-. Ya sé que parece mal, pero...

-parece peor que mal -la interrumpió Darien secamente-, está claro que a usted no le interesa la maternidad y mucho menos el bienestar de su hijo. El hijo de Seiya es un al-Chiba. Es una cuestión de honor para nosotros responsabilizarnos de él.

-¿A quién se refiere cuando dice «nosotros»? -preguntó Sere, porque después de consultar su página web sabía que era soltero.

Lo cierto es que ponía cierto énfasis en el tema de que el actual heredero al trono de Quamar siguiese soltero. Quizás estuviesen discretamente anunciando que él estaba disponible, con la esperanza de que alguna princesa de Oriente Medio de sangre azul é, impecable virtud se convirtiese en futura reina.

-Mi familia -anunció Darien con orgullo.

-Pero usted es soltero y un niño necesita una figura materna -señaló Sere con cierta satisfacción.

-Tengo muchos parientes y espero que dentro del círculo de mi familia alguno de ellos le ofrezca a mi sobrino un hogar.

-Pero usted no -puntualizó Sere, indignada

-Como estoy soltero, sería un poco sospechoso que de repente apareciese con un niño y anunciase que yo lo iba a criar. No estoy en situación de considerar esa posibilidad -dijo Darien, lanzándole una mirada impaciente-. Si tuviese una esposa y ella estuviese dispuesta a ello, podríamos hacerlo pasar por un huérfano de su familia, pero en este momento no es una opción.

De modo que, aunque fuese el tío de Endimion, no se involucraría personalmente en el futuro de su sobrino, pensó Sere consternada. No era en absoluto lo que ella se había imaginado.

-Debe comprender que nuestra sociedad es muy conservadora y es necesario ser discreto. Hay que ocultar el origen de mi sobrino por su propio bien. Ser ilegítimo es todavía mal visto en Quamar –Prosiguió Darien al-Chiba , también queremos evitar un escándalo que avergüence a la familia de Seiya.

Sere notó que se encontraba muy tenso_._

-Le molesta que haga preguntas_, _pero yo quiero mucho a Endimion y solo deseo lo mejor para él –le dijo.

-A la luz de lo que sé de usted, me cuesta trabajo creerlo -dijo él, con gesto duro-. Ha valorado a su hijo no por sí mismo, sino por su valor económico. Esta conversación con usted no me causa ningún placer, así que permítame asegurarle que sus ingresos no disminuirán si usted me entrega al niño.

-Mire, el dinero no tiene nada que ver en esto, y me da igual lo que piense de mí -dijo Sere, enfadada ante su proposición-. Endimion necesita que lo quieran. Todos los niños necesitan amor y él es un niño muy afectuoso. Usted habla de hogar y responsabilidad, pero yo me refiero al amor de cada día, al apoyo...

-No tiene derecho a interrogarme de esta forma. Lo que nosotros ofrecemos será inmensamente superior al nivel de cuidados que Endimion recibe actualmente -declaró Darien.

-Pero le llevará tiempo adaptarse a un hogar y una familia nuevos -dijo Sere, sin dejarse arredrar.

-No tengo; tiempo que perder. Mi padre se encuentra enfermo en este momento y tiene mucha ilusión por conocer a su nieto. Me gustaría viajar a Quamar con mi sobrino mañana.

-¿Mañana? -exclamó Sere incrédula-. Endimion ni siquiera lo conoce y usted no sabe nada de él. ¡No es un paquete postal que se pueda tirar dentro de un avión!

-Tengo personal cualificado esperando para ocuparse de él.

Sere hizo un gesto de incredulidad con la cabeza, con inquietud en sus ojos azul cielo.

-No tiene ni idea de cómo es un niño, ¿verdad?

-Es todavía un bebé y pronto se adaptará a su nueva vida con gente que lo quiera -dijo Darien.

-Se traumatizaría si de repente lo arrancase de mi lado. No es algo que pueda hacerse de un día para otro -dijo Sere indignada.

-Si hay que hacer un corte, mejor que sea limpio y rápido. Además, si usted se ha pasado la mayor parte de la corta vida del niño tomando el sol en playas tropicales, no veo que el lazo entre los dos tenga demasiada importancia.

Sere pensaba frenéticamente y se le ocurrió una solución.

-Estoy dispuesta a acompañado a Quamar y alojarme en una casa de invitados o algo por el estilo hasta que él pueda pasar sin mí períodos más largos de tiempo.

-No diga tonterías -dijo él-. Le recuerdo que este es el mismo niño que usted abandonaba durante semanas Y que no será bienvenida a Quamar ni ahora ni en el futuro.

Qué hombre tan obstinado. No conocía a los niños en absoluto y realmente creía que podría arrancar a Endimion de su entorno sin problemas. Sere sintió que su ansiedad por Endimion aumentaba. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error garrafal al permitir que Darien al-Chiba creyese que ella era Serena. Con la información que tenía sobre la mala conducta de su prima como madre, no era de extrañar que fuera inmune a sus razones.

¿Qué hacer, ahora? ¿Decirle la verdad? Podría pensar que ella le había estado tomando el pelo. Se pondría furioso al darse cuenta de que había estado discutiendo cuestiones privadas de su familia con una modesta niñera y lo que era peor, se daría cuenta inmediatamente de que ella no tenía ningún poder para evitar que se llevase a Endimion. Podría meterse en el dormitorio de Endimion y sacarlo de la cuna sin más dilación, pensó atemorizada.

-Mañana por la mañana enviaré a la niñera a buscarlo, así podrán pasar el día juntos y se conocerán. ¿Le parece eso satisfactorio? -preguntó Darien con frialdad.

Sere se dio cuenta de que llevaba todas las de perder. ¿Pensaba realmente en lo que era mejor para Endimion o se estaba dejando influenciar por sus propios deseos? Después de todo, el no querer dejado ir, ¿no sería egoísmo por su parte?

-¿Tendrá Endimion unos padres apropiados en Quamar? -preguntó, trémula.

-Desde luego. Hay más de una pareja sin niños en la familia.

Sere se sintió avergonzada. ¿Le había dado Darien motivos para pensar que los al-Chiba tenían otros intereses que no fuesen el bienestar de Endimion? ¿No hubiese sido más sencillo para ellos dejar el arreglo como estaba?

-Si es conveniente -murmuró Sere rígidamente poniéndose de pie-, me gustaría volver a hablar con usted mañana por la noche.

En el recibidor, Darien al-Chiba la miró con interés. Quizás ella creía que tenía que hacer una demostración de amor materno. Quizás no lo podía evitar y, como sucedía en muchos casos, no era consciente de lo mala madre que era. Pero él había ganado y lo sabía.

Ella cedería los derechos sobre su hijo en su próxima visita. Lo sorprendió sentir una ligera punzada de compasión al observar la tensa expresión de su rostro y la mueca de tristeza de sus labios llenos.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras él, Sere dejó escapar un sollozo. Había perdido a Endimion. Cuando supiese que era solo su niñera, ¿quién sabía lo que haría Darien al-Chiba? Seguro que nunca aceptaría lo fuerte que era el lazo entre Endimion y ella.

-Si hay que hacer un corte, mejor que sea rápido y limpio.

No, si ella hubiese confesado su verdadera identidad, le habría quitado a Endimion antes.

**NOO QUE POCA DE DARIEN HABLA DEL NIÑO COMO SI ESTE FUERA UN PAQUETE QUE NO SE PASE...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Mas que pasion**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 3**

SERE se levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente después de pasar la noche en vela.

Le parecía que cada uno de los últimos minutos con Endimion tenía un precioso valor_. _Sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta al ver cómo comía su desayuno preferido de palitos de tostada mojados en el huevo pasado por agua. Se le rompía el corazón ver la carita redonda bajo el flequillo de rizos oscuros y la suave piel infantil todavía cálida de sueño.

Probablemente, la noche anterior se había alterado por un simple beso porque había sido más sencillo concentrarse en aquella tontería que enfrentarse a la pérdida del niño al que amaba. Endimion no era suyo y nunca lo sería. Tenía que hacerse a la idea. El dolor que sentía en aquel momento era culpa suya.

Durante sus estudios, le enseñaron que no cometiese el error de encariñarse demasiado con el niño a su cargo, pero no había podido cumplir la regla. Endimion había buscado amor en ella y ella se lo había dado, intentando así compensar la falta de afecto de su propia madre. Había sido ella quien se sentó día tras día junto a la incubadora durante las primeras preocupantes semanas de la vida del bebé, ella quien decidió llamarlo como el abuelo de ambas cuando Serena dijo que le daba igual qué nombre le pusiese a su hijo.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas esbozó una sonrisa forzada para no preocuparlo y mientras le lavaba las manos y la cara recordó su vida con Serena cuando eran pequeñas.

Cuando su padre viudo había recibido a su prima en su hogar, ella era una niña solitaria de ocho años. Ya entonces Serena era increíblemente bonita, con un rostro angelical y sedoso cabello castaño. También tenía un encanto particular y lograba hacer reír al padre de Sere, alegrándole la vida. Sere la admiraba y solo años más tarde se dio cuenta de que, tras esa fachada vivaz, Serena era incapaz de ser feliz más de un par de horas y nunca se sentía verdaderamente segura.

Cuando siete años más tarde se produjo el escándalo de la huída de Serena con el marido de la vecina, el padre de Sere había despotricado durante días. Unas semanas más tarde el esposo arrepentido había vuelto y Serena intentó hacer lo mismo, pero se encontró con la puerta en las narices. A Sere se le rompió el corazón esa terrible noche.

Había visto el espanto y la incredulidad reflejados en los ojos de Serena, que nunca antes había pensado en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Pero al año siguiente reapareció. Con aspecto glamoroso y terriblemente arrepentida, pronto se había ganado a su tío y les estaba relatando anécdotas de su emocionante vida de top-model en Londres.

Según Sere se dio cuenta más tarde, la mitad eran embustes, porque la verdad de que a Serena la mantenían sus amantes no hubiese sido aceptable.

Con diecinueve años, Sere estudió para ser niñera y durante cierto tiempo el único contacto que mantuvo con su prima fue esporádicas llamadas telefónicas. Sin embargo, cuando murió su padre, Serena apareció en el funeral, embarazada y con un aspecto terrible. El reencuentro fue muy cariñoso y Serena le pidió a Sere que fuese con ella a Londres para acompañarla durante el resto del embarazo.

Serena se encontraba realmente mal, sufría de náuseas todo el tiempo y corría el riesgo constante de perder al bebé. Tuvo que pasar las últimas semanas internada en el hospital con Sere como única visita.

Como una niña recién salida del colegio, en lo único en lo que Serena había pensado después de dar a luz había sido en recobrar su figura para recuperar el tiempo perdido durante aquellos tristes meses de mala salud y abultamiento.

-¿Por qué crees que te he elegido para que me cuides? -dijo, cuando Sere intentó llamarle la atención-. Sé que tú harás lo que yo tendría que hacer. Tú puedes sustituirme como madre.

-Pero él necesita que tú lo quieras.

-Creo que a la única persona a la que he querido en mi vida es a ti.

El timbre de la puerta arrancó a Sere de sus tristes recuerdos. Apenas eran las nueve de la mañana y la niñera ya estaba allí, mucho más temprano de lo que esperaba. La joven se presentó en perfecto inglés Como Momo. Era una morena delgada de alrededor de veinte años; prestó poca atención a Sere y se centró inmediatamente en Endimion.

Sere se quedó con ellos y respondió a las preguntas que la otra le hizo con tranquilizadora profesionalidad sobre la dieta y rutina del niño.

-¿Dónde lo lleva? -le preguntó, intentando parecer natural.

-Todavía no me han dado instrucciones -le respondió Momo" arrodillándose junto a Endimion y mirándolo como si el niño fuese Un dios. Le pidió el juguete con el que él se entretenía,-. Es un bebé hermoso.

La lógica reacción de Endimion ante aquella actitud reverente fue la de esbozar una radiante sonrisa y darle el juguete. Sere intentó convencerse de que estaba feliz de que Momo fuese tan maravillosa con los niños. Al poco rato, cuando se hubo ganado la confianza del niño, Momo se dirigió a la puerta con Endimion agarrado de la mano.

-Adiós -dijo-. Di adiós, Endimion.

-Adiós -saludó Endimion, pero luego se soltó de su mano y corrió hacia Sere para exigirle-: Beso a Endimion Con un nudo en la garganta, Sere le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Si le pasa algo, por favor, llámeme. Puedo aconsejarla -dijo inquieta.

Con una cabezadita que podría haberse tomado por asentimiento, Momo salió al descansillo. Allí la esperaban dos enormes guardaespaldas que Sere no había visto hasta entonces. Al entrar al ascensor, Endimion se dio la vuelta para sonreír, con evidente orgullo por su independencia.

Cegada por las lágrimas, Sere cerró la puerta. Tendría que estar orgullosa. Ella misma le había enseñado a ser confiado, a relacionarse con otros niños desde pequeño.

Fue el día más lento y largo de su vida. Intentó pensar en cómo le diría a Darien al-Chiba que ella no era Serena. ¿Comprendería él que lo había hecho movida por la ansiedad y la sorpresa? ¿Reconocería o desaprobaría radicalmente el lazo especial que la unía a su sobrino?

Según avanzaba la tarde, se le comenzó a formar un nudo en el estómago vacío.

Apenas había desayunado una tostada y no había podido comer a mediodía. En el fondo, se alegraba de que Endimion no se hubiese inquietado y no lo hubiesen tenido que llevar a casa temprano, pero también se encontraba sorprendida. El niño no acostumbraba a estar sin ella y, cuando se cansaba se ponía muy mimoso. Pero seguro que Momo lo había colmado de atenciones y actividades para mantenerlo entretenido o, quizás lo hubieran echado a dormir una larga siesta.

Cuando sonó el timbre a eso de las cinco, Sere corrió a la puerta, pero se quedó de piedra a ver solo a Darien al-Chiba en el recibidor con sus guardaespaldas detras

-¿Endimion está esperando en el coche?-le preguntó_-._Ha de estar terriblemente cansado.

-Serena...

-Sere -lo corrigió ella sin pensar, atenta como estaba a la expresión extraña en el rostro de él

Mientras sus guardaespaldas pasaban junto a ella, Darien la observó mirar nuevamente fuera, esperando la llegada del niño, que ya se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Se dio cuenta de su consternación y tuvo por primera vez un sentimiento de vergüenza totalmente nuevo para él y desagradable para un hombre orgulloso de sus principios_. _¿Cómo presentar un acto inexcusable de forma que resultase al me aceptable? Porque si no lograba tranquilizarla se vería enfrentado al escándalo más grande que hubiera habido nunca en Quamar. Seria imposible proteger a su familia de la condena internacional. Ella no había dado su consentimiento legal para que se llevasen al niño.

Darien sentía que le había perdido el respeto a su padre totalmente. ¡Dar una orden como si el mundo entero fuese su reino, sin pensar en que los medios de comunicación internacionales lo tildarían a él de tirano y a Quamar de país retrasado! Los periódicos sacarían a la luz la sórdida doble vida de Seiya, avergonzando profundamente a los habitantes de Quamar. El país que Darien amaba con cada fibra de su corazón sufriría las consecuencias.

Por mas que Serena Tsukino, Sere o como quiera que se llamase fuese una madre terrible, estaba claro que le tenia afecto a su hijo. Al principio él no quiso reconocerlo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que todas aquellas preguntas se fundaban en su preocupación por el futuro del niño. Casi habían llegado a un acuerdo. Acaso no había visto su expresión de derrota, como una triste aceptación de que no era la madre que se merecía su hijo? Pero ahora Darien se daba cuenta de que las cosas habían cambiado.

Sere miró por última vez el recibidor antes de que uno de los guardaespaldas cerrase la puerta de entrada. Era obvio que no habían ido a llevar a Endimion. El ambiente se hizo mas tenso, llenándola de un mal presentimiento.

-¿Sabe? Endimion tendría que estar en casa ya para irse a la cama. A las siete. Se dio la vuelta para guiarlos hasta el salón y se encontró cara a cara con Darien al-Chiba. Lo miro con los ojos azul cielo desconcertados, retorciendo las manos frente a si.

-He venido para pedirle perdón-murmuró el en tono contrito -Sere parpadeó sorprendida. Su tono de humildad era tan inesperado que se lo quedó mirando -Por favor, siéntese y permítame que le explique lo que ha sucedido-continuó él. Su expresión grave y la palidez alrededor de sus labios delataban una tensión que ella no podía dejar de notar.

Endimion había tenido un accidente, pensó Sere con horror y las piernas se le aflojaron cuando se sentó.

-No estará muerto…- murmuró descompuesta.

-¡No! Se encuentra bien se apresuró a asegurar Darien-. No tiene por qué preocuparse por su estado de salud.

-Entonces… ¿por qué me pides disculpas?

Darien se ruborizó

-Esta mañana a las nueve y media la niñera, Momo me trajo a Endimion para que lo conociese. Es un niño muy cariñoso-dijo Darien enfáticamente-. Luego tuve que asistir a una reunión de negocios y, cuando volví esta tarde, recibí una llamada de mi padre.

-¿Su padre? ¿El rey Zafiro?

Las delgadas manos morenas se apretaron en dos puños antes de que él irguiese la orgullosa cabeza.

-En cuanto me marché del consulado, Momo y todos quienes estaban con ella llevaron a Endimion al aeropuerto. Utilizando un pasaporte falso de mi país lograron sacar a su hijo de Inglaterra en el jet privado que los esperaba. En este momento, Endimion esta a punto de aterrizar en Quamar.

Sere lo miró confundida mientras intentaba comprender sus palabras.

-¿Endimion está...? Eso no puede ser...

-Me embarga la vergüenza...

Sere se estremeció. De repente, sintió un horrible sudor frío. Durante un momento, se quedó conmocionada, incapaz de imaginar tal crueldad. ¿Qué tipo de salvajes eran esas personas? Darien al- Chiba había llegado allí exigiendo su confianza y ella finalmente se la había dado, convencida de que nunca lograría la custodia del hijo de Serena.

-No puede hacer eso...no puede llevárselo así como así- dijo Sere, pálida como la cera-. Ni siquiera tiene su pijama. Es algo que hay que organizar mejor.

Darien indicó en árabe a su escolta que llamase al médico del consulado. Luego se dirigió al elaborado mueble bar, sacó una copa de brandy y procedió a servirla casi hasta arriba. Se la dio a Sere y ella la tomó en ambas manos, que temblaban incontrolablemente. Lo miró a los ojos, maravillándose ante la belleza masculina.

Era en lo único en lo que pudo pensar en aquel momento, porque si se creía lo que él le había dicho, tendría que aceptarlo como real. Había habido una confusión, una estúpida confusión, se repitió obcecadamente mientras tomaba el brandy.

El alcohol le bajó como fuego por la garganta, haciéndola toser, pero luego descubrió que resultaba reconfortante sentir el calorcillo que se extendía por su aterido cuerpo, así que siguió bebiendo.

-Se lo compensaremos con lo que desee, cualquier cosa-murmuró Darien, tenso.

-Quiero a Endimion- dijo Sere, sin pensárselo dos veces-. Quiero a Endimion. Usted es el príncipe heredero. Ordene a ese avión que vuelva.

-Aunque quisiera, no puedo contradecir las órdenes de mi padre. Es el jefe de las Fuerzas Armadas-se lamentó Darien al-Chiba-. El personal del avión es militar y completará su misión. No tengo ningún poder para intervenir, aunque intenté hacerlo.

La mente de Sere empezó a entender lo que él le había dicho y, de repente, se dio cuenta de que Endimion se había ido, que ya no lo tenía más. Se lo habían llevado sin ningún tipo de acuerdo, ni siquiera con las autoridades. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida de permitir que Endimion se separase de ella siquiera un instante? Habían cometido un delito ¿Qué hacía que no llamaba a la policía?

La copa cayó con estrépito cuando la soltó para dirigirse al teléfono.

-¿Qué hace?

Y en aquel momento, cuando Darien al-Chiba se interpuso entre el teléfono y ella, Sere estalló finalmente, manifestando toda su aflicción con vehemencia.

-¡Quítese de en medio! -exclamó, lanzándose contra él y empujándolo a un lado-. ¡Llamaré a la policía! Usted ha infringido la ley. ¡No puede raptar a un ciudadano británico, y no necesito a un abogado para saberlo! ¡No pienso quedarme callada ante este sucio asunto y su país de pacotilla lamentará haber causado semejante revuelo! ¿Quién me garantiza que usted no vaya a matar a Endimion?

Como por arte de magia, los guardaespaldas lo rodearon como si un terrorista lo amenazase, aunque no se los veía demasiado cómodos en su papel.

-¡Cobarde! -le espetó Sere con desprecio-. ¡Ojalá le hubiese dado un puñetazo en la boca!

Dando una orden exasperada en su propio idioma, Darien se liberó de la barrera humana, haciendo que sus hombres saliesen de la sala y cerrasen la puerta.

-No soy un cobarde, pero hasta que usted no esté en condiciones de escucharme, no permitiré que haga esa llamada. Lamento sobremanera tener que negarle algo que usted tiene motivos sobrados para exigir, pero, por el momento, este desagradable asunto debe ser mantenido en secreto.

Como volvía a impedirle llegar al teléfono, Sere le propinó un puntapié en la espinilla, pensando en darle verdaderos motivos para lamentarlo, y se abalanzó al teléfono.

-Aunque me ataque, no le haré daño, pero tiene que calmarse -le dijo Darien, agarrándola de las manos para controlarla.

-¿Calmarme? -gritó Sere, debatiéndose para librarse de lo que parecían garfios de acero-. ¡No puede hacerme esto... no puede evitar que llame a la policía y que lo haga arrestar por rapto!

Su iridiscente mirada azul obscura se encontró con la de ella.

-La línea telefónica ha sido desconectada.

Sere lo miró con horror. ¿No podía usar el teléfono Y tenía cuatro hombres enormes en su apartamento? ¡Para todos los efectos, estaba prisionera! Blanca como un papel al darse cuenta de ello, se tambaleó y él le soltó las manos para tomarla delicadamente de los hombros y hacerla sentarse en el sofá más próximo.

-No tengo ninguna intención de hacerle daño y Endimion tampoco corre peligro -le aseguró, poniéndose de cuclillas junto a ella para no parecer amenazante y tener los ojos al mismo nivel. Se hallaba realmente conmovido por lo que había sucedido Y la forma de reaccionar de ella intentando proteger a su niño-. Le juro que yo no tuve nada que ver con este desafortunado asunto. Le ruego que piense antes de actuar y me permita describirle las consecuencias de informar a las autoridades. Consecuencias que no solo le harán daño a Endimion, sino también a mucha otra gente.

**que poca del rei Zafiro practicamente se robo al niño pobre Sere... ¿Que hara?...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Mas que pasion**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 4**

LA llamada telefónica de mi padre fue breve -informó Darien con gesto adusto mientras se sentaba frente a ella en otro sofá-. Necesitó atención médica durante la llamada.

La enfermedad bien podía ser una excusa, pensó Sere sin hacer comentarios. Intentaba recobrar la calma. Endimion se hallaba lejos, pero no se podía permitir pensar en ello por temor a volver a perder el control.

Comenzó a darse cuenta de que habían cambiado las cosas. Darien al-Chiba tenía temor de lo que ella pudiese hacer. El hecho de que desconectase la línea telefónica lo probaba.

Estaba desesperado por que el asunto no saliera a la luz y aprovechándose de ello, encontraría una forma de recobrar a Endimion.

Había perdido toda su confianza en él. Ya no creía que Endimion pudiese encontrar un hogar lleno de amor en Quamar. La gente decente y civilizada no se dedicaba a arrebatar niños inocentes utilizando la fuerza, el poder y el dinero para apoderarse de lo que deseaban sin pensar en el perjuicio que ello causaba.

Y pensar que ella se había avergonzado de sus pretensiones! Al comparar su pecado con el de ellos, todos sus escrúpulos se evaporaron y supo que haría lo que fuese para recobrar a Endimion.

-Sere... por favor, escúcheme.

Los oscuros ojos zafiros se clavaron en ella y sintió toda la energía que él ponía en resolver el problema. Era muy inteligente, acostumbrado a negociar, y si no tenía cuidado, la avasallaría.

-Después de lo que mi padre ha hecho, no pretendo que le tenga compasión -prosiguió él, aparentemente imperturbable ante su silencio-, pero la muerte de Seiya ha sido un golpe tremendo para él. Y desde que supo de la existencia de su hijo, no ha cejado en su empeño por lograr conocer al niño antes de morir.

Parecía tan preocupado, daba la impresión de ser tan sincero, que Sere deseó volverlo a golpear. Sentado allí, el rostro bronceado reflejaba una perfecta expresión de comprensión y la profunda voz se modulaba para expresar el ruego razonable. Sintió deseos de ponerse de pie y gritar, volverlo a atacar, destruir esa fachada. ¿Cómo sabía si él decía la verdad? ¿Cómo podía estar segura de que él no lo había planeado todo de antemano?

-Me temo que la noticia de que conseguir la custodia de Endimion llevaría más tiempo del que mi padre había pensado fue el motivo por el que se lo llevaron sin su permiso -se lamentó Darien.

-No se moleste en darme explicaciones -dijo Sere, altanera-. Quiero que me devuelvan a Endimion, y si no lo hacen, se habrán metido en un buen lío. Estoy segura de que las leyes de su país no están por encima de las británicas y Endimion, es un ciudadano británico

-Si esto sale a la luz, la familia de Seiya se verá terriblemente afectada. La prensa desvelará la vida privada de mi difunto hermano y la familia al-Chiba se verá envuelta en un escándalo que tardará años en olvidarse.

-Pues alguien tendría que haberle dicho a su hermano que viviese de otra forma, ese no es mi problema -respondió Sere sin titubear-. Su familia y su país me traen totalmente al fresco. Lo único que me importa es Endimion.

-Me dio la impresión de que usted estaba dispuesta a entregarlo de todas formas -replicó Darien-. Lo que ha Sucedido está muy mal, pero Endimion se halla ahora en Quamar y mi padre no lo devolverá.

-Entonces, lléveme con él _-_dijo ella, retorciendo sus pequeñas manos convulsivamente.

-Mi padre la deportaría -dijo él. Su rostro se en sombreció-. La consideraría una influencia perniciosa para el niño. El informe sobre su estilo de vida y la forma de comportarse con Endimion lo ha horrorizado.

-Entonces, si usted no puede hacer nada, ¿por qué sigue aquí? Será mejor que se vaya –preguntó Sere con voz temblorosa-. Tiene dos opciones: o me trae a Endimion, o me lleva hasta él.

-Con un poco de tiempo_, _convenceré a mi padre de que le permita cierto acceso a su hijo_, _pero eso no es algo que se pueda conseguir de la noche a la mañana -razonó Darien, haciendo un gesto con las delgadas manos morenas que la fascinó_._

Le habían enseñado a utilizar el lenguaje corporal, pensó con amargura. Los gestos que usaba indicaban honestidad y apertura. Pero no la engañaría tan fácilmente.

Tras esos ojos fascinantes había una mente calculadora intentando lograr que ella aceptase lo que momentáneamente no podía cambiarse.

-No creo ni una palabra de lo que dice. Quiero a Endimion. Iré a la policía y, si allí no me escuchan porque usted es de sangre real y tiene poder y dinero, iré a los periódicos, ¡no dude que ellos me escucharán! -le advirtió trémula, porque se moría por dentro.

-¿Cree que su hijo le agradecerá la revelación de que un día se _metió _en la cama con su padre como medio para enriquecerse? ¿Está dispuesta a decide al mundo que concibió a un niño para sacar provecho y luego abandonarlo?

Sere apretó los párpados intentando no pensar en cómo habría sido el día de Endimion, cómo su alegría al despedirse de ella se habría ido esfumando a lo largo del día cuando le faltaron los rostros y objetos familiares que le otorgaban seguridad. Al ver que ella no aparecía, seguro que habría llorado, se habría asustado... ¿habría sabido consolarlo Momo, que no le inspiraba ninguna confianza?

Lágrimas silenciosas le corrieron por las mejillas. Darien cerró también momentáneamente los ojos. Al ver que Sere se arrojaba sobre los cojines del sofá como si tuviese que esconder su dolor, no pudo soportar más el distanciamiento entre los dos.

-Le juro por mi honor que se hará algo, sea lo que sea -susurró, sentándose junto a ella en el sofá para retirarle el cabello del rostro torpemente.

-¡Váyase, bastardo! -exclamó Sere echándose a llorar. El dique que contenía su tristeza finalmente había cedido.

-Sere...

-Su padre enfermo ha tenido el capricho de apoderarse de un niñito de dos años. ¿Qué cree que sucederá cuando se muera o pierda el interés en él? ¿Quién cuidará a Endimion después del escándalo y de que toda su odiosa familia haya sufrido por su culpa? -logró articular antes de un nuevo acceso de amargos sollozos.

Darien se encontró con una óptica que él no había considerado antes porque se hallaba totalmente concentrado en lograr que ella no hablase. Profirió un improperio y en aquel momento entró el médico del consulado discretamente e hizo una reverencia.

Sere no podía parar de llorar. En lo único en lo que pensaba era en la aflicción de Endimion y en su imposibilidad de ayudarlo. Por más que patalease, no lograría que él volviera. Los reyes no se rebajaban ante la opinión pública, y menos un viejo tirano capaz de raptar a su nieto. Tuvo la sospecha de que el rey Zafiro era obstinado como una mula y ni muerto admitiría que había hecho las cosas mal.

¿Por qué habría pensado ella que tenía poder si sus amenazas solo dañarían a Endimion y a su vida futura en Quamar? ¿Cómo podría ir a Quamar y estar allí con Endimion sin que la deportasen?, pensó Sere desesperada. Si fuese alguien importante, alguien de posición, alguien a quien no se pudiese negar acceso a su precioso país...

Y, de repente, tuvo una idea. Sintió el ligero pinchazo de la inyección en el brazo, pero estaba tan absorta en sus desesperados pensamientos que no prestó demasiada atención. Era una locura, pero Darien le había ofrecido lo que ella quisiese.

Pues bien, ya lo había encontrado. Necesitaba protegerse a sí misma también, así que el precio de su silencio sería una alianza de matrimonio.

Podía casarse con ella secretamente, ponerle un velo o algo similar y meterla en Quamar. Seguro que tenía suficiente poder para ello. Así ella podría cuidar a Endimion en algún pueblecito perdido hasta que el viejo monarca falleciese o se hartase del niño. Entonces, Darien podría divorciarse y ella se volvería a Inglaterra con el niño. Nadie tenía por qué enterarse de nada.

-Podría casarse conmigo... -dijo Sere mareada.

Abrió los ojos de dilatadas pupilas y, aunque no recordaba haberse movido, se dio cuenta de que se hallaba acostada boca arriba. Unos maravillosos ojos zafiros enmarcados en negras pestañas la miraron, estupefactos.

-En secreto... -añadió Sere satisfecha consigo misma y un poco eufórica-. Escóndame. Yo me quedaré calladita y cuidaré de Endimion. Y luego, cuando llegue el momento, puede divorciarse de mí.

Darien la miró cerrar los grandes ojos azul cielo y esbozar una sonrisa enigmática. Le habían dado un sedante muy suave, sin embargo desvariaba. Al médico no le había gustado que le hubiese dado brandy, pero él había supuesto que una mujer como ella, acostumbrada a la bebida, necesitaría un brandy bien grande para que le causase algún efecto calmante.

¿Casarse con ella en secreto y esconderla? Aquella mujer tenía una imaginación increíble. En el asiento de la limusina le sujetó el cuerpo exangüe. No le había gustado su sonrisa en absoluto. No podía exigirle semejante locura y sacrificio. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se rebeló ante la sola mención de casarse con una mujer de su reputación. Una aventurera borracha y promiscua... Sin embargo, a pesar de todos aquellos hombres, ella todavía besaba con los labios cerrados como una adolescente sin ninguna experiencia.

Sere se despertó lentamente, estirándose con placer antes de abrir los ojos.

Pero solo tuvo que abrirlos para darse cuenta de que no sabía dónde se hallaba. Se sentó de golpe, desconcertada. La tenue luz de la aurora se filtraba por una pequeña rendija en las cortinas. Miró la gran habitación, confusa. También la sorprendió el camisón azul que llevaba, una escotada prenda de finísimo satén y encaje. Un ligero ruido la sobresaltó y se asustó aún más al ver una figura que se incorporaba de una silla en las sombras de un rincón. Emitió un ahogado grito de miedo.

-Soy yo, Darien al-Chiba -dijo la voz conocida.

-¿Dónde me encuentro? -exigió Sere, enfadada ahora que se sentía más segura.

Darien le dio a un interruptor y dos altas lámparas a ambos lados de la cama se encendieron, iluminando con su luz suave sus bronceadas facciones y el brillo de su penetrante mirada. También mostraron las líneas de cansancio alrededor de su boca y su incipiente barba.

-Se encuentra en el consulado de Quamar. Tuve que venir anoche para poder utilizar una línea telefónica segura y no podía dejarla sola en el estado en que se hallaba.

-Pero entonces llevo horas durmiendo. Recuerdo que alguien me puso una inyección -dijo, incómoda todavía al despertarse en un sitio desconocido.

-El médico le administró un sedante muy suave-explicó Darien, con la misma irritante calma-: Por favor, no me acuse de haberla raptado a usted también. No podía abandonarla como estaba, pero tampoco me podía quedar allí.

De repente, Sere recordó el día anterior y el dolor fue como un mazazo en el pecho.

-Endimion... ¿tiene alguna noticia de él?

-Que el avión aterrizó sin novedad y que lo metieron en la cama en cuanto llegaron al palacio. Se encuentra bien.

Sere estaba a punto de cuestionar su última frase cuando, de repente, se dio cuenta de la forma en que él la miraba. Se hizo un silencio cargado de electricidad mientras la boca se le secaba y el corazón aceleraba sus latidos. Bajo el satén, sus pechos reaccionaron y sintió bochorno no solo por sus pezones duros, sino también por la ligereza de su ropa. Con las mejillas como un tomate, se cubrió con la sábana.

-¿Quién me acostó?

-Las sirvientas.

-¿y qué hace usted aquí?

-Sabía que sentiría temor al despertarse en un sitio desconocido. ¿Recuerda lo que me propuso anoche? -le preguntó Darien suavemente al pie de la cama con sus brillantes ojos zafiros clavados en ella.

Sere palideció al recordar que no había sido un sueño, que le había pedido que se casasen para poder así entrar a Quamar y reunirse con Endimion. Comprendió que él esperaba verla cohibida, pero levantó la barbilla, sintiendo un extraño poder.

-Perfectamente dijo.

-Pero estaba borracha. ¿Exigir que me casase con usted? ¿Puede imaginar algo más ridículo? - preguntó Darien suavemente.

-¡Pues claro que puedo! dijo ella, aferrándose al borde de la sábana-: ¿Qué tal un odioso y tiránico rey que rapta a su nieto utilizando su ejército? ¿O su ejército actuando como un puñado de terroristas en otro país? ¿O prefiere el gusto de su hermano por el sexo sórdido en alta mar? Bueno, quizás no sea ridículo, pero, seamos sinceros, puede que sean de la realeza, pero... la verdad es que en lo que concierne a su familia, no hay nada de lo que sentirse orgulloso. ¡Y desde luego que no tiene ningún motivo para pensar que es , mejor que yo!

Sere se quedó muda, azorada por lo que le había dicho, asombrada de haber sido capaz de decirle cosas tan duras, ella que siempre era tan prudente al hablar, pero la gota había colmado el vaso.

Darien palideció ante los insultos que ella profería sobre su familia como si ella lo hubiese abofeteado. Nunca había sentido tanta rabia. Jamás en la vida había tenido que soportar semejante ataque y lo que había de verdad en ello hizo que se enfadase aún más.

Hacía unas horas, había discutido violentamente por ella con su padre, Con la persona que le habían enseñado a respetar como monarca y padre. Pero allí estaba, sin miedo y desafiante, como una sirena en una roca, envuelta en una maraña de rizos rubio, inquebrantable como el acero bajo aquella frágil apariencia femenina.

-¿Quiere decir que su proposición de matrimonio iba en serio? -exigió, sin intentar esconder su furiosa incredulidad.

Sere reflexionó nuevamente. Aunque seguía pensando que la idea era una locura, no estaba necesariamente equivocada si era su única esperanza de hacer cambiar las cosas y sacar a Endimion de Quamar, aquel horrible sitio sin ley. En aquel momento, tenía todas las cartas en la mano. Por más que él no quisiera que la policía o la prensa se enterasen de lo que había sucedido, no podía impedir que ella lo hiciese público.

-A menos que se le ocurra algo mejor que lo que me ofreció anoche -dijo entre dientes-. Sí, lo dije en serio. Quiero que Endimion vuelva a casa, pero si no se puede, quiero estar con él.

-Me niego a casarme con usted -rugió Darien-. Me está chantajeando.

Sere analizó aquel punto de vista y asintió con una expresión de disculpa en los ansiosos ojos azul cielo.

-Sí, Supongo que sí, pero lo único que me interesa es la felicidad de Endimion y no puedo confiar en sus promesas...

-¿Y a pesar de ello está dispuesta a casarse conmigo? -preguntó él, lanzándole una furiosa mirada incrédula.

-No creo que su padre pudiese echarme de su país si fuese su esposa -señaló Sere. Después de todo, si lo hiciese, yo tendría una historia todavía más jugosa que contar al volver, así que la necesidad de mantenerme callada y razonablemente contenta sería una necesidad constante.

-yo podría hacer eso... yo podría hacer eso fácilmente -murmuró Darien con voz ronca, haciendo que un fuego abrasador se le encendiese en el centro de la pelvis.

Mientras el silencio latía como la quietud antes de una erupción volcánica, Sere no pudo retirar su mirada de los brillantes ojos zafiros. Aturdida, se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua. Notó que la mirada de él descendía hasta su boca, que le hormigueó en respuesta mientras hacía un esfuerzo por concentrarse.

-Una boda me protegería...

-¿De veras? -dijo Darien suavemente, dócil como un felino paseándose por la jungla.

-Nadie tiene por qué enterarse y usted podría seguir con su vida como si yo no existiese. Seria solo un rasgo de buena voluntad por su parte... solamente eso.

-¿Buena voluntad? -repitió Darien-. ¿Eso es lo que realmente quiere de mí? ¡Es chantaje! ¿No le da vergüenza?

-Si se refiere a Endimion, ninguna en absoluto -dijo Sere, desviando la mirada, porque se negaba a retractarse de lo que veía como su única esperanza de ver a Endimion nuevamente.

Sin dejarse convencer por las razones de ella, Darien apretó los puños para controlarse.

-De acuerdo. Ya que el honor no es algo que entre en esta ecuación, ¿cuánto dinero quiere por su silencio?

Sere levantó la cabeza y lo _miró _con horror.

-Endimion no está a la venta. ¿Cómo se le ocurre insinuar que yo aceptaría su dinero?

-Lo aceptó de Seiya -puntualizó Darien separándose de los pies de la cama.

-Eso era distinto -dijo Sere y se le subieron los colores.

-Pero conmigo... es boda o nada, ¿verdad? –dijo Darien con enfado, rodeando la cama.

-Solo deseo tener acceso a Endimion. No se olvide de eso -se apresuró Sere a recordarle, porque él insistía en lo de la boda como si el único objetivo de ella fuese casarse con él, lo cual estaba resultando ya un tanto embarazoso.

Darien se sentó en la cama hipnotizándola con su lentitud.

-¿y yo que saco de todo esto? -le preguntó.

Sere se lo quedó mirando con sus enormes ojos azul cielo, paralizada como un animal que teme que el predador se abalance al mínimo movimiento.

-Crees que te deseo -murmuró Darien con voz ronca.

-Por supuesto que no -murmuró Sere, sin poder sustraerse a la energía de su virilidad. Aunque la cautela más básica le indicaba que retrocediese, no movió ni un músculo.

-Sabes que te deseo.

El corazón le dio a Sere un vuelco. ¿Que él la deseaba? Contempló fascinada, excitada por sus palabras. Estaba sobrio. ¿Le parecía atractiva? ¿A un hombre que era como un sueño hecho realidad?

-¿De veras? -preguntó sin aliento, inclinándose hacia delante, deseosa de volverlo a oír. Darien alargó la mano y enredó los dedos en la cascada de cabello rubio para hacerla reclinarse nuevamente en la almohada. Sin poder apartar sus ojos de los de él, Sere se hallaba totalmente hipnotizada, deliciosamente consciente de cada fibra de su cuerpo. El estómago se le contrajo, haciéndola temblar. Darien selló su boca con sus labios, y ella sintió que volaba.

Como movidas por su propia voluntad, las manos femeninas se hundieron en el sedoso cabello negro, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Se sintió totalmente subyugada por él, por su fuerza, por su cuerpo atlético, y una excitación corrió por sus venas como una cometa. La lengua masculina se hundió en el tierno interior de su boca y ella se quedó sin aliento, arqueando la espalda cuando una mano le tomó el seno, masajeándole el rosado pezón con dedos expertos. Respondió con sensaciones que la recorrieron como una oleada gigantesca y un gemido surgió de lo profundo de su garganta.

Pero Darien la soltó de repente y los ojos azul cielo se abrieron de golpe al darse cuenta de que él se ponía de pie para atender el teléfono. Sere nunca se había sentido más mortificada en su vida y agradeció que él dedicase toda su atención a la llamada. Miró consternada hacia abajo y al verse el pecho descubierto coronado por el rosado pezón, se cubrió apresuradamente con la sábana hasta la barbilla y cerró los ojos intentando recobrar el aliento.

Mientras Darien hablaba en su idioma, la asaltó una terrible timidez y se dio la vuelta en la cama, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada. No había excusa para hacer aquello. Apenas lo conocía. Ella no solía acostarse con cualquiera ni permitir aquellas libertades. No tenía ni idea de cómo se había disparado la pasión en medio de una disputa, pero se sentía totalmente avergonzada de su comportamiento.

-Nos casaremos mañana por la mañana.

Sere levantó la cabeza, parpadeando desconcertada ante el anuncio proferido con la mayor frialdad.

-¿Mañana?

-Aquí, dentro del consulado, rigen las leyes de mi país. La ceremonia ha de tener lugar lo antes posible porque quiero estar en Quamar mañana por la noche.

La brillante mirada de Darien le heló la sangre.

-¿De. .. de veras que... estás dispuesto a seguir adelante y casarte conmigo?

Irónicamente, su victoria le resultó demoledora.

-Como bien sabes, hay pocas opciones. Tengo que pagar el precio de tu silencio.

Y luego sería ella quien pagaría por su chantaje y la codicia que la habían llevado a aquella increíble exigencia, reflexionó Darien con amarga satisfacción. Al casarse con él, se convertiría en una ciudadana de Quamar y, como miembro de la familia real, sería mucho menos afortunada que el resto de la población en lo que se refería a independencia personal. Aislada en el medio del desierto, encontraría poco con lo que divertirse, pero en realidad, en lo que pensaba él era en su propia diversión.

Con un poco de suerte, su niño Endimion y su presencia hasta que estableciese otras relaciones de afecto. Una vez que el niño lograra aquello, Darien planeaba prescindir de los servicios femeninos. Para aquel momento, probablemente también se habría cansado de ella.

Al contemplarla, una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios. Era deliciosa como un melocotón y lo fascinaba aquella aura de total inocencia que ella había logrado adoptar. De no saber lo que sabía sobre su naturaleza superficial Y codiciosa, quizás lo habría engañado, al igual que la noche anterior podría haberlo afligido su aparente angustia al verse separada de su hijo_. _Pero le daría una lección.

Lanzándole una mirada a hurtaillas, Sere se preguntó qué lo haría esbozar aquella sonrisa. «El precio de tu silencio». Estaba dispuesto a cumplir con sus exigencias para evitarle a su preciosa familia la deshonra pública. Sus palabras frías e implacables la avergonzaron. Sin embargo, lo único que le importaba era Endimion y él ya se daría cuenta de ello.

-Lo único que me importa es Endimion -dijo, casi rogando.

-Te pediré el desayuno. Sugiero que vayas al piso y hagas las maletas. Enviaré un coche a buscarte mañana a las ocho -le informó Darien.

-No puedes casarte con él -dijo Luna Moon con incredulidad aquella noche.

Sere inclinó su rubia cabeza sobre la maleta que hacía, reprimiendo un gemido. Luna había acudido inmediatamente a su llamada. Aunque horrorizada por la forma en que los al-Chiba se habían apropiado de Endimion, la preocupaba más todavía la solución de Sere a la crisis.

-Es la única forma en que puedo volver a ver a Endimion y tener alguna influencia sobre lo que le suceda allá -se defendió Sere.

-Virgen Santísima... ¿haciendo que el heredero de la corona se case contigo?

-Solo será un trámite. Quiero decir que será en secreto, nadie tiene por qué enterarse. Pero si no hubiese jugado ese as, no habría tenido ni la más remota posibilidad de entrar en Quamar -protestó Sere con vehemencia-. El tema de la boda es solo para asegurarme de que Darien me ayude . Él no pensaba hacerlo, solo me hacía promesas... te lo digo en serio, el matrimonio durará poco.

-¿Por qué?

Sere tomó aliento.

-El abuelo de Endimion pronto perderá interés en él y por supuesto, para entonces, yo ya habré aclarado quién soy realmente, así que podré traerme a Endimion a casa, o... o quizás habrá alguna pareja, como sugirió Darien, que quiera adoptarlo. Si eso sucede, te juro que aceptaré la situación y me retiraré contenta.

-No lo has meditado bien -dijo Luna con creciente frustración-. En lo único en lo que has pensado es en Endimion. .

-Sí -afirmó Sere-, y es mi obligación, ya que no hay nadie más que lo pueda hacer. Al menos podré estar allí hasta que no me necesite más.

-Nunca te había visto así. Ojalá Serena hubiera dejado un testamento -suspiró Luna, contemplando al rostro de la joven, que mostraba una inusitada obcecación-. Me sorprende que no lo haya hecho, porque dijo que haría redactar uno.

-También dijo que primero tenía que encontrar un notario guapo -dijo Sere, embozando una triste sonrisa al recordarlo-. Pero un testamento no cambiaría la situación.

-Quizás sí. Puede que Serena no fuese una buena madre, pero sabía perfectamente que tú sí lo eras.

Sin prestarle demasiada atención, Sere cerró la maleta y la arrastró hasta la entrada, donde ya se hallaba la que había hecho para Endimion.

-Sere -dijo Luna-, un hombre que te desprecia no hará nada por ayudarte, incluso puede que quiera castigarte por haberlo puesto en esa situación. Déjame que vaya a verlo y le diga quién eres en realidad...

De camino al consulado de Quamar a la mañana siguiente, Sere pensaba en esa conversación con tristeza, ya que siempre antes había seguido los consejos de su amiga. Pero revelar su verdadera identidad era demasiado peligroso y no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar ninguna posibilidad de volver a ver a Endimion. El niño la necesitaba y haría cualquier cosa por estar con él.

Se sentía incómoda con el ajustado traje de diseño que le había regalado Serena y que apenas había usado antes. Con la autoestima por los suelos desde que era adolescente, siempre se había refugiado en la ropa amplia, decidida a no intentar competir con la figura sensual de Serena.

Cuando Sere tenía quince años, Serena había convencido a un amigo de que la invitase a salir. Sin saber que su prima había sido la causante, Sere se llenó de ilusión. La felicidad le duró poco. .

-¡Por supuesto que no me gusta! -oyó que el chico decía a un amigo al volver de los aseos después de la película-. Serena me dio veinte pavos para que la sacase a pasear.

Sere lloró desconsoladamente aquella noche, pero nunca le dijo a Serena que se había enterado de la verdad. Y cuando cuatro años más tarde Serena le birló su primer novio formal, Sere no se lo tomó a mal.

Después de todo, Steven era muy guapo y desde el momento en que demostró interés en ella, a Sere le había parecido un sueño que no se merecía.

Un par de años después de aquella experiencia, Sere ya se había resignado a basar su vida social en relaciones con amigas. La vida así era mucho más simple y sencilla. Se acostumbró a bromear diciendo que cuando un hombre se acercaba a ella era porque estaba borracho o para llorar en su hombro. Además, con Serena siempre de fiesta y su resistencia a contratar a una niñera, los últimos años se había quedado en casa muchas veces.

Ojalá no hubiese besado a Darien, pensó incómoda. ¡No una, sino dos veces! ¡Qué ridículo había hecho! Pero él no lo sabía, creía que ella era una descocada que actuaba según su reputación, lo cual era un consuelo.

La intimidad añadía una dimensión personal, haciendo más difícil mantener una distancia digna. Pues bien, las tonterías como esa no se repetirían, se dijo.

En el consulado, la condujeron hasta una sala en la que había dos hombres serios, que se presentaron como abogados. Se sintió totalmente intimidada por la forma en que se estaban desarrollando los acontecimientos. Al rato era un manojo de nervios mientras se preguntaba cuánto sabrían ellos sobre la situación entre Darien y ella. Le pusieron delante un documento que describieron como contrato de matrimonio y confidencialidad.

Lo tomó en sus manos trémulas y simuló leer las cuarenta y tres páginas llenas de cláusulas redactadas en una incomprensible jerga legal. En ninguna parte se mencionaba a Endimion. Tranquilizada, suspiró.

La dejaron sola un rato y luego llegó Darien, acompañado por los abogados y un sacerdote de barba blanca y largas vestiduras que imponía un poco. Al cruzar su mirada con la seria de Darien, Sere palideció. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que casarse de aquel modo iba en contra de todo lo que había aprendido a respetar en su vida. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y desvió la mirada. Sin embargo, en la mente se le quedó grabada su imagen: la adusta gravedad de sus atractivos rasgos, su apostura con ese traje gris claro, su autoridad en una situación tan extraña.

La ceremonia, para sorpresa de Sere, fue cristiana, lo cual la hizo sentirse peor, si cabe. Nadie dijo nada al finalizarla. Los demás salieron, dejándola a solas con Darien.

-¿Contenta? -susurró él con indolencia.

Sere asintió, dirigiéndole una mirada inquieta.

-Esto no habría sucedido si me hubieses dado otra opción -murmuró.

Darien la contempló con sus ojos brillantes color zafiro puro. Sin advertírselo en absoluto, alargó el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, agarrándola de la cadera de una forma turbadora mente intima. Sere se ruborizó e intentó separarse, pero él la sujetó con fuerza.

-¿Qué haces?

-Probando el producto que acabo de adquirir -murmuró Darien.

-¿Co... cómo?

-No me gusta que lleves el cabello recogido –dijo y sus largos dedos le quitaron el pasador, dejándolo caer al suelo. Una masa de cabellos rubios se desparramó sobre sus hombros. -¿Te crees de verdad que yo no planeo sacar provecho de este acuerdo también? -preguntó Darien, contemplando con cruel placer el hermoso rostro desconcertado. La soltó cuando menos lo esperaba, dejándola trémula y aturdida.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó ella y se inclinó a recoger el pasador, intentando mostrarse desafiante a la vez. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, se enroscó el cabello y se lo volvió a sujetar en un moño.

-Ya lo verás. Por cierto, has conseguido la alianza, pero no tienes título. Solo mi padre te puede hacer princesa y yo en tu lugar no me haría ilusiones.

-¿Y para qué iba yo a querer ser princesa? -preguntó ella, porque ni se le había ocurrido.

-Puede que, cuando nuestros caminos se separen, creas que te has ganado el privilegio -dijo Darien, suave como la seda.

Intentaba asustarla para que no fuese con él a Quamar, decidió Sere, elevando la barbilla. Pronto se enteraría de que ella no abandonaba tan fácilmente. En lo que a ella concernía, la boda la acercaba más a Endimion. Y aquello era lo único que le importaba.

**jajaja esa Serena y su puntada de podrias casarte conmigo estuvo genial que ocurrira ahora en ese matrimonio...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Mas que pasion**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 5**

SEGURA de que pronto se reuniría con Endimion, Sere supuso que pronto se tranquilizaría. Sin embargo, ver a toda la tripulación hincarse de rodillas para saludar a Darien cuando subieron al jet privado no contribuyó a que lo hiciera.

Hasta aquel momento no había asumido realmente que él fuese un príncipe, pero aquel solemne respeto intimidaba. El lujoso interior de la cabina, grande como el salón del piso de su prima, la dejó boquiabierta. Apoltronada en un sillón de piel, rodeada de revistas, refrescos, y una variedad de películas que la tripulación le había ofrecido, se sintió como si se hubiese ganado en un concurso las vacaciones de su vida.

Según pasaba el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que Darien atraía su mirada como un imán. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba cerca de él, más la fascinaba. Observó la extraordinaria longitud de sus espesas pestañas, la suave línea de sus altos pómulos, la perfección de su fina nariz y la sensual curva de sus labios. Cuando hablaba por su teléfono móvil, primero en francés y luego en español con total fluidez, sus ojos zafiros brillaban de inteligencia y energía.

De repente, él dirigió una mirada hacia ella y la pilló con los ojos clavados en él. Le resultó imposible controlar su respuesta instintiva: una oleada de calor la asaltó, ruborizándola como una amapola. Se apresuró a desviar la mirada mientras se le aceleraban los latidos del corazón.

Apretó los dientes, furiosa consigo misma. ¿Qué le pasaba, por qué actuaba como una colegiala? ¿Por qué se comportaba como si estuviese ávida de sexo? Al asaltarla semejante sospecha, se puso aún más colorada. No creía en el sexo sin amor, y cuando había defendido una y otra vez su punto de vista, más de uno se había burlado de ella.

Darien se estiró en su asiento y contempló a su arrebolada novia con cínico placer. Si hubiese sido de público conocimiento que ella era su esposa, la habría llevado a la gran cama del camarote principal para calmar su excitación. Nunca había recibido una invitación más explícita. Sin embargo, era necesario que fuese discreto, debía primar la sensatez. Pronto correría la voz de que tenía una mujer en su casa del desierto, ya que el chismorreo era habitual en Quamar, pero ello sería aceptable mientras él no hiciera ostentación de ello y aparentase seguir soltero.

Además, el rumor mantendría a Rei a raya, reflexionó Darien, con una expresión implacable en los ojos. Rei, con quien había deseado casarse una vez. Rei, a quien había adorado con romántica pasión hasta que Seiya se fijo en ella. La ambición triunfó y, aunque su hermano le doblaba la edad, Rei había rechazado al hermano menor para convertirse en la tercera mujer del heredero al trono. Pero desde la muerte de Seiya, Rei se estaba comportando con peligrosa falta de propiedad.

¿Estaría condenado a pagar eternamente por los pecados de su hermano?, se preguntó Darien con amargura. Allí se hallaba, con otra de las mujeres de Seiya, forzado a unir su noble apellido con el de una cualquiera que no merecía respirar el mismo aire que las mujeres de su familia, una ambiciosa despreciable que ni había pestañeado al enterarse de la muerte del padre de su hijo. Con el rostro tenso, la observó. Sin embargo, ella tenía carácter. Le gustaban las mujeres decididas. La haría llevar esa maravillosa melena suelta para su propio placer aunque tuviese que ordenar a los sirvientes que destruyesen todos los pasadores de pelo de Anhara. La idea de echarla sobre su cama y enloquecerla de deseo lo llenó de un impaciente anhelo que llevaba tiempo sin sentir. Seiya había comprado sus favores, pero sería él quien la poseyera realmente.

Mientras el jet se movía por la pista hasta detenerse y bajaban luego las escalerillas, Sere no se movió de su asiento, mirando el moderno aeropuerto. Nunca antes había estado con un hombre que le hubiese presta do tan poca atención. Estaba ocupado, de acuerdo, pero un poco de conversación no lo habría matado,¿no? Se sintió imbécil cuando él se dirigió a desembarcar sin siquiera mirarla. Se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

-¿Tienes un velo o algo con lo que cubrirme?-le susurró con urgencia.

-Perdona -dijo Darien, lanzándole una mirada de burla-, pero un velo sorprendería más que tu rostro. Las mujeres no se cubren en Quamar porque no somos musulmanes. Somos un país cristiano.

A Sere se le subieron los colores y deseó haber tenido la oportunidad de saber algo más sobre el país que sería su hogar durante al menos las siguientes semanas.

Hacía calor y la tensión nerviosa la hizo acalorarse todavía más. Tampoco resultó una sorpresa agradable ver que Darien se dirigía a una helicóptero en vez de al edificio del aeropuerto.

-¿Seguimos viaje?

-Sí.

Mientras el piloto hacía una exagerada reverencia, Darien la tomó de la cintura y la subió al vehículo. Sere se ajustó el cinturón con manos ansiosas.

-¿Cuándo veré...?

-Espero poder traerlo a casa esta noche, ten paciencia -informó Darien-. Primero tengo que hablar con mi padre.

-¿y si dice que no? -preguntó Sere con temor. Darien le lanzó una mirada de exasperación. ¿Era tonta o qué? Desde luego que su padre se negaría, pero primero le anunciaría que se había casado con la madre de Endimion, porque a su padre no le podía mentir. No podía tener un secreto de ese calibre y, a menos que estuviese equivocado, el rey Zafiro intentaría invalidar el matrimonio, basándose en su celebración sin su consentimiento. Un divorcio no sería necesario. Tampoco sería necesario decirle a su novia que en el espacio de unas semanas la separarían del niño otra vez.

El helicóptero se elevó en el aire y se inclinó para hacer un giro, mostrándole a Sere una vista panorámica de los rascacielos más allá del aeropuerto. Cuando se dirigieron al desierto, la asustó el increíble vacío. Casi inmediatamente le llamaron la atención las extrañas formaciones rocosas y los verdes valles poblados con casas de tejados planos. Dunas de tonos ocre y canela se extendían durante kilómetros y kilómetros. Fue un alivio poner los pies nuevamente en la tierra.

-Está en Anhara, mi residencia particular -murmuró Darien.

De pie al borde del helipuerto, Sere contempló maravillada los frondosos jardines poblados de árboles y arbustos en flor hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. No se divisaba construcción alguna.

-Que lugar tan maravilloso.

-Hace tiempo fue una fortaleza árabe. Hice restaurar los jardines hace unos años -dijo Darien, apretando las mandíbulas cuando recordó el motivo por el que lo había hecho.

Una vereda casi secreta llevaba bajo los árboles a un soberbio arco de antigua piedra esculpida que hacía las veces de entrada a la mansión. Con la sensación de penetrar en un mundo de ensueño, Sere siguió a Darien y, subyugada por el fabuloso interior que pregonaba la antigüedad del edificio, apenas notó a los sirvientes de rodillas. Darien subió las amplias escaleras. ¿Viviría en aquella maravilla de edificio? ¡Virgen Santa, debería pagarle por ese privilegio!

-Sere -dijo Darien extendiendo una mano impaciente para indicarle que se diese prisa.

Una súbita sonrisa le iluminó el rostro al verla acariciar el pasamanos de la escalera. Su admiración lo emocionó. Una lección de buen gusto no le vendría mal a ella, pensó, recordando con un escalofrío la vulgar decoración del piso de Londres, lleno de dorados.

Sere lo miró y su sonrisa la cegó, como si él hubiese de repente encendido un foco en la oscuridad. Trémula y aturdida, sintió el calor de su mano cerrarse sobre la suya y se le cortó la respiración mientras la boca se le secaba. Los ojos masculinos le recorrieron el cuerpo con tal intensidad que la hicieron encenderse como una mecha.

Darien le quitó el pasador del cabello con delicadeza por segunda vez en dos días, dejándolo caer con gesto arrogante.

-Ahora te llevaré a mi cama y te daré placer.

Los ojos azul cielo se abrieron sobresaltados. Una cosa era mirarlo, otra imaginarse cosas, pero convertir sus fantasías en arriesgada realidad era algo totalmente distinto.

-¿Có...Cómo?

-Sí, ya verás -prometió Darien con voz ronca, inclinándose para levantarla en sus brazos antes de que ella pudiese anticipar el movimiento.

-¡Bájame inmediatamente! -farfulló Sere.

-Deja ya tu papel de ingenua -dijo Darien con divertida superioridad dando largas zancadas hacia unas puertas dobles del otro lado del amplio descansillo superior-, antes de que me harte.

-¿Que te harte? -susurró Sere estremecida.

-Prefiero que mis mujeres demuestren una sincera pasión -reveló Darien con el tono de alguien que intenta educar-. Estás caliente como una brasa por mí y yo por ti...

-¡No, no lo estoy! -gritó Sere mientras él empujaba una de las puertas con el hombro con toda tranquilidad-. ¡Te equivocas!

-Espero que no -murmuró Darien en un tono ardiente que la hizo estremecerse. .

Pero al cruzar la antesala y dirigirse al espacioso dormitorio, Sere fue incapaz de responder, muda de asombro. Una hermosísima morena totalmente desnuda se reclinaba en la enorme cama como la seductora hurí de un cuadro. Había adoptado la postura más atractiva posible y cerca de un metro de sedosa cabellera le cubría un hombro para caer en elaborada trenza sobre las blancas sábanas.

Azorada, Sere se ruborizó. Darien se quedó de piedra, lanzó un ahogado exabrupto y dejó caer a Sere en un diván que había junto a la puerta. Intentando recobrar el aliento, Sere contempló a la furibunda morena incorporarse sobre sus rodillas y lanzar un alarido como para despertar a los muertos. La boca ya no era sensual y los ojos rasgados lanzaban llamaradas de furia incrédula cuando la mujer se bajó de la cama como una tigresa dispuesta atacar.

Darien, pálido como las sábanas donde antes lo esperaban, masculló algo en árabe al darle la colcha para que se tapase.

-Perdona...le dijo a Sere con pasmosa calma, marchándose de la habitación.

-¿Quién eres tú? -le gritó la morena, envolviéndose en la colcha-. Darien te habló en inglés, zorra extranjera!

Sere no pudo articular palabra, desviando la vista mientras pensaba que la mujer era la menos indicada para acusarla a ella con aquel adjetivo. ¿Quién sería? ¿Su amante despechada? Dios santo, Darien no había tenido ningún empacho en rechazarla.

Un trío de sirvientas entró deprisa y convenció a la mujer de que se marchase. Antes de que se alejase del todo, Sere la oyó llorar amargamente. Finalmente, reinó el silencio. Tomó aliento, intentando tranquilizarse. La puerta que daba al descansillo volvió a abrirse y se oyeron pasos sobre las baldosas de la antesala.

-¿Dónde estábamos? -preguntó Darien con toda tranquilidad.

Sere lo miró asombrada, incapaz de creer en la desmedida confianza en sí mismo.

-No estábamos en ningún sitio -murmuró-, ni lo estaremos.

-Es nuestra noche de bodas -dijo él, cohibiéndola al volverla a recorrer con la mirada-. Eres mi esposa y tengo intención de disfrutar de ti.

Los ojos azul cielo se abrieron como platos. Sere se quedó muda cuando vio que él lo decía en serio. «¿Disfrutar de ti?» Uno disfrutaba de una buena comida, del deporte, una experiencia, pero no de una mujer, como si su cuerpo fuese un servicio que ofrecer. Pero claro, no se encontraban en Inglaterra. Se dio cuenta de que él había elegido la palabra deliberadamente.

-¿Te sorprende? -preguntó Darien, levantando una ceja con cierto desprecio reflejado en los ojos-. No me lo creo. Forzarme a casarme contigo no fue fruto de una mujer con sensibilidad. Aunque sabías que lo único que me preocupaba era el bienestar de tu hijo y que no había sido partícipe de la maniobra para sacarlo de Londres, insististe en que llevásemos a cabo esa bufonada de ceremonia. ¿Te parece eso justo?

Una pregunta sencilla, pero devastadora. Sere solo había pensado en Endimion, en su necesidad de ayudarlo y ni se le había pasado por la cabeza la injusticia que cometía con Darien al-Chiba. Tampoco se había detenido a pensar en cómo se lo tomaría él. Ahora, al toparse con la mirada ardiente de los ojos zafiros se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo había humillado.

-Eres un hombre inteligente. No me digas que quieres acostarte conmigo para vengarte –murmuró Sere, estrujándose las manos-. Quiero decir... que sería una tontería y nada razonable.

-Razonable... -repitió Darien y echando la arrogante cabeza hacia atrás, lanzó una carcajada, haciéndola estremecerse. Con un elegante movimiento, se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó caer sobre el arcón con incrustaciones al pie de la cama. Se desabrochó el cuello de la camisa y se quitó la corbata. -No me siento... razonable -reveló Darien, repitiendo la palabra con sarcasmo.

Sere intentó tragar inútilmente. Petrificada donde se hallaba, lo miró fijamente. Aquella frase de ser inteligente y razonable le había valido antes para frenar a los hombres, pero él la había descartado tranquilamente.

De pie frente a ella, con los largos dedos morenos desabrochándose la camisa, la desafiaba con su mirada de oro puro, un monumento a la masculinidad y la confianza. No, no era razonable, pensó distraída, hipnotizada por la fuerza animal que emanaba. Era un tipo de hombre que ella desconocía totalmente.

-Apenas me conoces... -intentó razonar Sere débilmente.

-Te conozco demasiado -dijo él, acercándose, ligero como un felino, y haciéndola ponerse de pie.

Le quitó la chaqueta de los menudos hombros y la dejó caer al suelo, deleitándose con la curva de sus generosos senos bajo el apretado tejido de su topo Sere retrocedió, tropezándose casi con el diván, un pulso latiéndole en la base del cuello. Su respiración entrecortada y sus palpitaciones le indicaron que estaba a punto de quebrarse. Bastaba una mirada de él para que lo desease con una anhelo profundo que la aterrorizaba. La hacía querer lo que nunca había querido, sentir lo que nunca había sentido. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió femenina, deseada de verdad, una sensación seductora.

-¿De qué tienes miedo? -le preguntó él con indolencia.

Ella se puso aún más tensa, temerosa de que él se diese cuenta de que lo que verdaderamente temía era a sí misma, al poder que él ejercía sobre ella, a la necesidad que tenía de satisfacer sus deseos más primitivos, dejando de lado lo que siempre había creído. Sere siempre había pensado que era una mujer muy sensata, pero por algún motivo había cambiado totalmente en cuanto Darien apareció en su vida. En los últimos días había cometido locuras, cosas que nunca había soñado hacer y en aquel momento había una parte de ella que quería vivir al máximo la fantasía de que la desease un hombre como aquel.

-Nada -dijo y el silencio pareció extenderse como círculos en el agua de un estanque.

Darien se sacó la camisa de los pantalones, descubriendo una franja de bronceado pecho cubierto de vello.

-Solo es sexo... -dijo con magnífica despreocupación.

-Solo sexo... -repitió ella y la voz le tembló un poco. Tenía la boca seca, la garganta agarrotada y todo el cuerpo preparado ante la presencia masculina, con los pezones duros como rocas y trémulos de deseo. ¿Solo sexo? Sintió que los separaba una distancia más ancha que el Golfo Pérsico. Pero él no lo sabía, le susurró una vocecilla en el oído. ¿Y si aprovechaba para disfrutar de la experiencia? Después de todo, estaban casados, pensó de repente, aferrándose a un tecnicismo del que minutos antes se habría reído.

Darien alargó la mano con una expresión expectante en la imperiosa mirada, acelerándole el pulso hasta la locura. Su resistencia se desmoronó y sin saber cómo, se acercó a él para recibir un beso devastador que la envolvió en un fuego erótico de anticipación.

-Me gusta la cremallera -observó Darien, separándola para pasarle un dedo por el cierre que le apretaba los senos-. Muy sugerente. Si te hubieses quitado la chaqueta cuando estábamos en el avión, creo que hubiese sucumbido a la invitación.

Sere recordó con ansiedad que no llevaba nada bajo el top, ya que con el sujetador no había podido subirse la cremallera.

-Demasiadas pizzas -murmuró, justificándose-. O quizás fueron las trufas de chocolate.

-¿Trufas de chocolate? -preguntó Darien, mirándola con sus hipnóticos ojos zafiros.

Se sintió ridícula, confesando sus pecados, pero no podía hilar los pensamientos tan cerca de él, Con la boca todavía hinchada por sus besos y las rodillas cediéndole bajo el peso del cuerpo. Él era como las trufas, no pudo evitar pensar, cálido, sabroso y sexy.

-Trufas de chocolate... -volvió a repetir Darien y, riendo ahogadamente, la hizo retroceder hasta la cama.

Cuando ella llegó hasta el borde, la apretó contra su cuerpo duro y musculoso, y le bajó la cremallera de la falda. Sere metió la tripa apresuradamente y rogó que la falda se deslizase al suelo y no se le quedase enganchada a las caderas. Deseó poder taparse con la sábana, para que él no la viese. La falda cayó, obediente, y al pensar en el tamaño de su trasero, se metió en la cama de prisa, quitándose los zapatos.

-Eres tan tímida... -dijo Darien, Sorprendido.

Más segura bajo la protección de las sábanas, Sere se recostó sobre las almohadas, haciendo un esfuerzo por parecer una mujer de mundo que se divertía con un poco de sexo. Solo era sexo, se repitió. Tenía veinticuatro años y cierta curiosidad científica era tan natural como sus nervios. Pero... ¿qué hacía compartiendo la cama con un hombre cuyas sábanas todavía conservaban el calor de su reciente predecesora?

-¿Quién era esa mujer?

Se hizo un silencio.

-Nadie que te deba preocupar -dijo Darien finalmente, pero se ruborizó y la boca se le endureció-. No es mi amante y nunca lo ha sido.

Profundamente aliviada por su declaración, Sere no pudo evitar pensar en lo que habría sucedido si él hubiese entrado en el dormitorio solo, tal como la morena suponía que sucedería.

Darien se quitó la camisa con un suave movimiento, hipnotizando a Sere con su torso musculoso y su vientre plano. Hasta verlo a él, no se había imaginado que un hombre pudiese ser tan hermoso y no podía apartar la mirada de él.

-¿Siempre te metes en la cama con la ropa puesta? -bromeó Darien.

Despertándose bruscamente de su ensoñación, Sere se ruborizó hasta la raíz del pelo. -Hace un poquito de frío.

-Apagaré el aire acondicionado.

Intentó quitarse las medias bajo las sábanas y le dio vergüenza su propio descaro. ¿Cómo podía entregarse así a la lujuria? Porque eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, igual que la hurí que lo había recibido desnuda sobre su cama. A hurtaillas lo miró, poniéndose más nerviosa todavía al ver cómo los calzoncillos revelaban lo que decididamente era una potente erección.

-Se te han ruborizado las orejas -comentó Darien.

Sere se las tapó con los dorados rizos, más avergonzada todavía al recordar cómo le tomaban el pelo cuando era niña porque siempre se ponía colorada. .

-¿En serio?

Darien se quitó los calzoncillos y retiró la sábana a la vez que le tomaba la nuca con una mano y acercaba su cálida boca a la de ella con un hambre devoradora.

-Estoy muy caliente por ti, ma belle susurró roncamente y su aliento le acarició la mejilla. La llamaba hermosa en francés. Como en trance, Sere se hundió en su ensoñación nuevamente, le hundió las manos en el espeso cabello negro y lo miró con los ojos fulgurantes

-Bésame otra vez.

La besó hasta quitarle el aliento. Ella se sumergió en su aroma, exultante bajo el peso de él contra su muslo. Darien le bajó la cremallera del top centímetro a centímetro hasta sumirla en una agonía de anticipación. Le deslizó una mano por la abertura y antes de que hiciese contacto con su piel ella había tocado el cielo, de modo que cuando él finalmente le abarcó con la mano un pecho firme y henchido de deseo, su aliento contenido salió de los labios entreabiertos en un largo gemido.

Cuando él la acarició, masajeándole el pezón rosado, arqueó la espalda con una exclamación de sorpresa, entonces él se lo tomó entre los dientes, mordisqueándolo y pasándole la lengua hasta enloquecerla.

-Tienes unos pechos deliciosos -murmuró Darien con glotonería.

Si aquello era un sueño, no se quería despertar, pensó Sere febrilmente. Cohibida y acalorada mientras él recorría con la mirada sus curvas con aparente placer masculino, ella se incorporó en las almohadas para que él le quitase el topo Y todo el tiempo era ella quien disfrutaba de él, de la curva de sus negras pestañas, del ángulo de sus pómulos, de la sedosa suavidad de su cabello bajo sus dedos, de la tersura de la piel de sus anchos hombros. Cuando él la miró, se hundió en las ardientes profundidades de su aprobación.

-y tú eras guapísimo -se oyó susurrar en respuesta.

Darien esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y el corazón le dio a ella un vuelco. Una emoción extraña la llenó hasta rebosar. Probablemente él le decía aquel tipo de cosas a todas sus amantes, pero hablaba con tanta sinceridad, que ella deseó abrazarlo fuertemente y no soltarlo más. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía hermosa y sexy, algo que nunca antes había experimentado, y era maravilloso.

Darien volvió a concentrarse en la pálida curva de sus pechos, dejando que la punta de su lengua le recorriese el valle entre los dos mientras le masajeaba los pezones con dedos expertos. Cuando ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás entregándose a un tormento que antes no tenía ni idea de que existiese, la respiración se le cortó, convirtiéndose en un jadeo.

-Eres exquisita -saboreó Darien, reclamando un apasionado y provocador beso, que la hizo arquearse nuevamente hacia él-. El chantaje paga dividendos inesperados, _ma belle_

-Darien -gimió ella, atrayéndolo hacia sí nuevamente

Él rió ante sus hambrientos labios, hundiendo la lengua en ellos y moviéndola con erótica maestría, haciendo que su ansia febril creciese más y más. Separándose, le levantó las rodillas, deslizándole una mano por debajo de las caderas para quitarle las braguitas. Ella se puso rígida un instante, súbitamente consciente de dónde estaba, de su desnudez y de su incipiente pánico.

-Tu pasión es tan fuerte como la mía -dijo Darien, inclinándose sobre ella-. Lo sabía -añadió con placer.

Ella se derritió como la miel, de modo que cuando él le deslizó los dedos por el vientre hasta el montículo de rubios rizos de su pubis, sus muslos se abrieron por un instinto ancestral. Ella era consciente del suplicio del fuego líquido en su interior, el latir del pulso de un deseo casi insoportable. Y cuando él encontró el tierno capullo de su sitio secreto, una oleada de sensaciones la volvió a invadir, una excitación tan poderosa que perdió el control. Se retorció bajo su exploración, que la sumió en una entrega sensual, consciente solo de él y del placer que le causaba.

-Por favor -gimió, arqueándose como una gata hacia él, incapaz de quedarse quieta, deseando, necesitando, pero sin poder articular palabra.

Con ansia reflejada en los ojos, Darien se deslizó sobre ella y la acomodó para recibirlo. Ella se puso rígida al sentir su tieso y caliente sexo asomarse a la entrada de su cálida humedad, pero un deseo ardiente la dominaba, haciéndola superar ese instante de temor a lo desconocido. La penetró con fuerza y la punzada de dolor que ella sintió cuando le rasgó el tierno velo le hizo soltar un alarido.

Darien se detuvo, mirándola sorprendido.

-¿Te hago daño?

-No -dijo Sere sin aliento, con los _ojos _cerrados para no tener que enfrentarse a él, violenta por haber manifestado ese dolor inesperado.

-Eres muy estrecha -murmuró con un gemido sensual que combinaba placer y preocupación-, pero estoy que ardo por ti, _ma belle._

-Sigue, no pares -dijo ella estremecida, porque la excitación la seguía recorriendo en increíbles oleadas de deseo.

No se detuvo. Se deslizó dentro de ella con un suave y controlado empellón de sus delgadas caderas, quitándole el aliento con aquella nueva sensación, despertándole un desvergonzado anhelo de más. Se movió luego con un ritmo fluido que hizo que el corazón le latiera aceleradamente, envuelta en una pasión incontrolable. Se arqueó hacia él, entregada, rogándole más, llena de un deseo que aumentaba y aumentaba.

Y luego, cuando ella, ya no pudo soportado, la hizo volar hasta un clímax de extasiada liberación. Una sensación gloriosa se derramó como una cascada por su cuerpo palpitante. Se estremeció sobre ella con un ronco grito de gozo masculino y ella lo envolvió como un capullo presa de una alegría desconocida. Darien levantó la cabeza y la observó con sus _ojos _zafiros.

-Siento haber sido tan brusco. Nunca le había hecho antes daño a una mujer.

-No... no -susurró Sere, silenciándolo con un dedo sobre los labios-. No fue nada.

Los dedos masculinos le apartaron un mechón de la frente con un gesto que le oprimió el sensible corazón.

-Pero...

-Calla -dijo Sere. Apartando la mirada para que él no se diese cuenta de su profunda mortificación, le besó su recia mandíbula.

Durante un segundo, él se quedó rígido por el gesto de afecto y luego lanzó una risa ahogada al echarse boca arriba sobre las almohadas y arrastrarla con él.

-Ahora puedo enfrentarme a una audiencia con mi padre. El sexo es fantástico para liberar la tensión, _ma belle _-le informó Darien, jugueteando con un largo rizo rubio-. Nos lo pasaremos bien juntos mientras estás aquí.

A Sere le costó contener el impulso de darle una bofetada. ¿Una forma de liberar la tensión? ¿Cómo era capaz de degradar tanto lo que habían compartido, como si se hubiese tratado de un extenuante partido de squash? La sensación maravillosa de intimidad y calidez se disipó ante el poco valor que él le concedía. Y luego comenzó a volver a la realidad, dándose cuenta en toda su magnitud de lo que acababa de hacer. Recordó entonces el comentario masculino de que el chantaje pagaba inesperados dividendos y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, pesado como el plomo.

Totalmente ajeno a sus sentimientos, Darien la movió hacia un lado y retiró la sábana de su lado para salir de la cama de un salto. Desapareció por una puerta y al rato se oyó el agua de la ducha. Sere se puso boca abajo. Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, se dijo tristemente, sintiéndose inmersa en un remolino de emociones. Las lágrimas le afloraron peligrosamente al darse cuenta de que sentía cosas por él que hasta aquel momento se había negado a aceptar y que no se atrevía a analizar. Oyó los cajones que se abrían y cerraban en otra habitación, indicando que él se vestía.

-¿Sere?

Mordiéndose el labio, ella se dio la vuelta y se sentó, intentando comportarse con normalidad, pero sin saber en absoluto lo que era normal en una situación como aquella. Con el húmedo cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, recién afeitado y vistiendo un ligero traje gris a rayas, Darien estaba guapísimo, era nuevamente el príncipe heredero. Se le ocurrió que lo prefería desnudo.

-Veré a Endimion, o al menos conseguiré un informe de cómo ha estado -informó Darien, con los graves ojos posados en ella como dándole fuerzas-. Intentaré traerlo. No te puedo prometer nada más.

Los labios femeninos temblaron y ella los apretó, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Darien comenzó a darse la vuelta, pero algo atrajo su mirada a las sábanas. Con una sorda imprecación, las apartó bruscamente.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Sere desconcertada, apretando las rodillas contra el pecho.

Darien elevó los turbados ojos de la mancha de sangre en el sitio donde habían hecho el amor. Demasiado tarde, Sere la vio también, cohibida. Intentó volverla a cubrir, pero Darien arrancó las sábanas de debajo de ella.

-No lo puedo creer, pero no puedo ignorar esta prueba -observó Darien conmocionado-. Si eras virgen, es imposible que seas la madre de mi sobrino.

**jajaja no inventes en tu noche de bodas y hay otra mujer desnuda y en tu cama eso no tuvo precio y luego Darien que ya descubrio que no es la madre de su sobrino y de que forma jajaja**

**chicas ayer el fan fic no me dejo ingresar por eso no actulize lo siento espero este capitulo sea de su agrado...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Mas que pasion**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 6**

SIN siquiera una sábana con la que cubrirse, Sere se quedó helada y pálida en el colchón. Qué tonta no habérsele ocurrido que el dolor que sintió al principio dejaría prueba de su virginidad. Pero no lo pensó. ¿Acaso no había leído una vez que los hombres no' se daban cuenta y que la práctica de algunos deportes rompía el himen?

-¿Quién eres? -exigió Darien, con tanta rudeza que ella se estremeció en el silencio expectante.

-¿Me puedo vestir antes? -preguntó, indefensa en su desnudez.

-No.

Los ojos le escocieron mientras miraba fijamente la sábana.

-Habla, antes de que pierda la paciencia -le recomendó Darien.

-Serena... la madre de Endimion, murió esquiando hace cosa de dos meses -susurró vacilante, retorciendo los dedos a la altura de las rodillas-. Era prima mía. Nos llamábamos igual

-¿Igual? ¿De qué tonterías hablas? -la interrumpió Darien con irritación.

-Nuestros padres eran hermanos, Tsukino de apellido. Y los dos nos pusieron Serenity. Es un nombre de familia. Cuando yo tenía ocho años, Serena vino a vivir con nosotros...

-¿Intentas decirme que erais dos? -le espetó Darien con incredulidad-. Mírame antes de que te arranque de esa cama y te obligue a decirme la verdad!

Sere se sobresaltó y lo miró, topándose con la llameante mirada azul obscura, que la golpeó como un látigo.

-Vivía con Serena. El apartamento y todo lo demás era de ella... he cuidado a Endimion desde que nació – se apresuró a decirle con voz temblorosa-. Soy la niñera de Endimion.

-¿Tú eres la niñera? -exclamó Darien con incredulidad-. ¿Eras la sirvienta de tu prima?

A Sere se le encendió el rostro e inclinó la cabeza sobre las rodillas, haciéndose un ovillo más y más pequeño. ¿La consideraba eso, una sirvienta?

-y sin embargo, has hecho que me case contigo -explotó Darien, acercándose al pie de la cama para agarrar la sábana y arrojársela encima con desprecio-. No pretendas que te tenga pena. No me impresionas, ya que no tuviste escrúpulos ante la mentira, el engaño o el chantaje. Si te echara desnuda como estás de mi casa, ¿quién me culparía?

Sere levantó la cabeza de golpe, con pánico reflejado en el rostro desencajado.

-Si lo que dices es verdad, y tienes el mismo nombre que tu prima, eres mi esposa. Sin embargo, eres una impostora y me has engañado, ya que no eres la madre de Endimion y no tienes ningún derecho sobre él -exclamó furioso-. Pero ya me ocuparé de ti más tarde. No puedo hacer esperar a mi padre.

Darien salió a grandes zancadas, luchando con un deseo enorme de volver y exigirle una confesión más detallada. Al menos no había pertenecido a Seiya primero, probablemente ni siquiera lo había conocido.

Eso era lo de menos, pensó Darien, furioso de que el único punto a favor de ella se le hubiese colado en la mente.

La verdadera Serena Tsukino podía haber sido muchas cosas, pero nunca había intentado engañar a nadie. Confiando en el informe de la investigación, se había dejado atrapar por una intrigante mentirosa y oportunista. La «fiel» niñera. Rei y luego aquello el mismo día. Una hora más tarde, Sere se hallaba en un salón de la planta baja, fresco debido al aire acondicionado, mirando una maravillosa puesta de sol. Se había duchado y puesto un ligero vestido de algodón sin ninguna pretensión de ir a la moda y pensaba que ella era la culpable de encontrarse en aquella situación.

Darien ya ni siquiera intentaría reunirla con Endimion. Era la niñera de Endimion, no su madre, y lo que era peor, Darien, estaba furioso con ella. Se lo había demostrado con la frialdad que inundó sus ojos al mirarla.

Sere comprendió que ella no podría pretender nada. Por el bien de Endimion, le había hecho a él una jugarreta. Bastante había sido ya forzarlo a que se casase con ella. Pero descubrir que ni siquiera era la mujer que creía y que no tenía ningún derecho a reclamar nada, tuvo que ser la gota que colmó el vaso.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que, .cuando se enterase de la verdad, la única persona que podía ayudarla en Quamar se convertiría en su enemigo? ¿Por qué se habría ido a la cama con él? El sordo dolor en el centro de su cuerpo le recordaba el imperdonable error que había cometido. Hacer el amor con él cuando todavía fingía ser la madre de Endimion solo podía empeorar la ofensa que le había causado, sería un clavo más en su ataúd.

La mañana siguiente a las ocho, Darien se bajó del helicóptero con su sobrino pegado a él como una lapa.

-¿Sereee? -preguntó Endimion ansiosamente por enésima vez desde que se había despertado-. Endimion quiere a Seere

-Sere -lo corrigió Darien también por enésima vez-. Aquí está.

Desde su llegada a Quamar, el niño había llamado repetidamente a «Sereee» y las niñeras reales habían creído que se trataba de algún juguete favorito. Jamás reclamó a su madre.

-Sereee... -repetía Endimion con el labio inferior tembloroso y los ojos velados con lágrimas de desilusión, sin creer ya que ella apareciese.

Darien recordó la inocente confianza del niño hacía apenas cuarenta y ocho horas en Londres y al reparar en el daño que se le había infringido al arrancarlo de su entorno, lo abrazó con más fuerza. Aquel mismo día en Londres, en cuanto el niño le sonrió, tuvo la inmediata certeza de que era un al-Chiba. Su sonrisa era idéntica a la de Seiya.

Sere no oyó al helicóptero debido al grosor de las paredes de Anhara. Al alba se había quedado dormida sobre un sofá, esperando noticias de Endimion. Lo único que había tomado de la bandeja del desayuno fue una taza de té. Mientras se paseaba por el hermoso suelo de mosaico, se preguntaba con temor por qué Darien habría pasado la noche fuera. ¿Volvería alguna vez?

Pálida y descompuesta, miró a la puerta al oír el eco de los pasos en el enorme vestíbulo de entrada. Y luego Darien apareció en el umbral. La dura mirada en el rostro tenso fue como una bofetada. Al separar los ojos de los magnéticos de él, se dio cuenta de que llevaba al niño y lo depositaba en el suelo.

-¿Sereee? -gimió Endimion con un sollozo.

Sere corrió hacia él y llegó en segundos a su lado para arrodillarse y alzarlo en sus brazos, apretándolo con fuerza. Le susurró frases tiernas intentando calmarlo. El niño se aferró a ella, tembloroso. Ella lo besó y lo volvió a abrazar, separándolo un instante para mirarlo y tranquilizarlo con una húmeda sonrisa. Lo volvió a abrazar y miró a Darien por encima de la rizada cabecita con lágrimas de alivio corriéndole por las mejillas.

-Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente... te lo agradezco tanto... sé que no me lo merezco, pero te lo agradezco por su bien desde el fondo de mi corazón -le dijo con voz trémula.

-No deseo tu gratitud -dijo Darien y su dura mirada le causó a Sere un furioso arrebol-. Mi sobrino está aquí porque te necesita

-Lo comprendo-dijo, inclinando la rubia cabeza.

-No te hagas la mártir -dijo Darien con desdén-. Nunca tuviste la menor intención de entregarlo.

Los ojos azul cielo se encendieron.

-¡Claro que... !

-No te creo -la interrumpió con rudeza-. Antepusiste tus prioridades a las necesidades de él.

-No fue así -dijo Sere, sintiendo que le clavaba un puñal en el corazón.

-Eras su niñera, no su tutora. En comparación con la familia de su padre, ¿qué le podías ofrecer? Eras una mujer soltera y joven sin la independencia económica para mantenerlo siquiera -señaló Darien.

-Sí, pero... -intentó explicarle lo mucho que quería a Endimion, pero un sollozo le agarrotó la garganta, impidiéndoselo.

-Solo tiene dos años pero pertenece a una dinastía con seis siglos de orgullosa herencia para compartir con él -informó Darien-. Necesita y merece mucho más de lo que tú jamás le habrías podido dar. Su derecho de nacimiento está aquí, en Quamar. Nunca volverá a vivir en Inglaterra.

-Yo lo he hecho por amor a él -murmuró Sere ahogadamente, intentando controlar su voz al ver que Endimion la miraba, aturdida al enterarse de que el hijo de Serena nunca volvería a Inglaterra.

-Sin embargo, cuando tuviste oportunidad de decir que eras su niñera, elegiste mentir...

-En realidad yo nunca...

-Una mentira de omisión sigue siendo una mentira -la interrumpió Darien-. Si hubieses revelado tu identidad, te habría traído a Quamar para que lo ayudases a adaptarse.

-Creo que estabas demasiado enfadado para siquiera pensar en ello.

-Utilizaste a mi sobrino del mismo modo que lo hizo su madre. Al ver una oportunidad de mejorar, la aprovechaste.

-¡Eso no es verdad! -se ofendió Sere.

Darien enarcó una ceja, con la mirada desafiante dura como el granito.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me chantajeaste para que me casase contigo? ¿Y por qué deseabas tanto la consumación del matrimonio?

Con Endimion en los brazos, Sere enrojeció para ponerse luego pálida como un papel.

-No dirás que te has metido en mi cama por amor a Endimion también -dijo Darien con ironía-. El sacrificio máximo. No, creo que había motivos más ambiciosos por los que entregarme ese cuerpo fantástico que tienes. Y ninguno de ellos era por el bienestar de mi sobrino.- Solo saber que si se defendía provocaría una discusión hizo que Sere se quedase callada. Estaba tergiversando las cosas, pensó, enfadada.

¿Quién la había llevado en brazos al dormitorio? ¿Quién había utilizado todas sus armas de seducción? ¿Quién le había recordado que era su esposa, menguando así su resistencia en el peor momento posible? Él, él y solo él.

-No quiero tener un altercado contigo delante de Endimion -dijo, conteniéndose.

-Yo no discuto con mujeres -declaró él con la mandíbula tensa.

Sere no dudó de que, si la oportunidad surgía, sería un alumno rápido. Sin mediar otra palabra, Darien se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Lentamente, Sere comenzó a respirar más tranquila.

Tenía un montón de preguntas que hacerle, pues no sabía si Endimion se quedaría con ella o si se lo había llevado para que se despidiese de él. Al pensar eso último, el miedo le quitó las ganas de discutir.

Tenía suerte de ver a Endimion, reconoció muy a su pesar. Darien le había dicho que le llevaba al niño porque este la necesitaba, lo cual significaba que Endimion lo había pasado mal. Experimentó una opresión en el pecho al pensar en ello.

Pasó el resto de la mañana haciendo que Endimion, que estaba muy mimoso y callado, retomara sus hábitos normales. Alteró a toda la casa cuando se metió a hacerle la comida en la enorme cocina, que parecía de la época medieval, aunque estaba escrupulosamente limpia.

Después de que Endimion comiese, se sentó con él hasta que se durmió en la habitación donde habían dejado el equipaje de los dos.

Mientras tanto, reflexionó inquieta sobre la acusación de Darien. ¿Podía realmente culparlo por creer que ella era una interesada? Después de que le ocultase su verdadera identidad para luego exigirle que se casase con ella, no iba a considerarla encantadora y con una moral intachable, ¿no?

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, dejó a una de las criadas al cuidando de Endimion y fue en busca de Darien. Se vio reflejada en un alto espejo al pasar y se detuvo a mirarse. Tenía el pelo suelto en una cascada de rizos, no llevaba nada de maquillaje y su vestido era holgado. Deseó poder ir a arreglarse un poco, pero luego pensó con impaciencia que a él le daba igual su aspecto y a ella no tenía por qué importarle. ¿Desde cuándo se había preocupado por su aspecto? Solo desde que le habían murmurado _ma belle _con acento extranjero, reconoció, avergonzada ante su propia debilidad.

Finalmente, recurrió al sirviente que parecía estar a cargo de la casa y que hablaba perfecto inglés, y este la acompañó hasta una puerta y la dejó allí. Llamó, esperó, y al no recibir respuesta, entró. Darien, que se hallaba mirando por la ventana, se dio la vuelta con una expresión interrogante en los ojos enfadados. Era obvio que no había respondido a la puerta adrede.

-Disculpa... pensaba que podía entrar -dijo ella, titubeante.

Vestido con una camisa blanca informal y unos elegantes pantalones beige, Darien estaba tan guapo que la asaltaron los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, quitándole el don del habla. Una tras otra, evocó aquellas imágenes: su cuerpo fuerte y delgado contra el suyo, el contacto de su boca y sus manos, la locura de su propio placer. Se ruborizó, y su cuerpo respondió acelerando los latidos del corazón y cubriendo de una película de transpiración su labio superior.

-He venido a hablar, contigo -dijo con voz ahogada-, pero ahora no sé cómo empezar.

-¿Qué más hay que hablar? -murmuró Darien, causándole con su tono de voz una reacción en cadena que le recorrió la espina dorsal-. ¿Endimion? Se queda con nosotros. Más adelante visitará a mi padre varias veces por semana, pero no hasta que no haya recobrado su rutina.

-Me parece estupendo, pero... ¿cómo será posible llevarlo a cabo? -titubeó Sere, preguntándose en qué términos habría negociado aquellas condiciones con el déspota de su padre.

-Por el bien de Endimion, tiene que ser posible. No es feliz en casa de mi padre y tú no puedes estar allí porque eres mi esposa.

-Podrías permitirme decir que soy la niñera -señaló Sere, vacilante-. Entonces... quizás pudiera volver allí con él.

-Ya es demasiado tarde. Mi padre sabe que estamos casados y también que la madre de Endimion ha muerto. Naturalmente, le molesta que te hayas convertido en mi esposa, pero si hubieses sido tu prima, no lo habría tolerado.

-¿Se lo has dicho todo? -preguntó Sere, horrorizada.

-Lo que le he dicho a mi padre no es de tu incumbencia -respondió Darien con una seca sonrisa.

Sere enrojeció. ..Nunca pensé que se complicarían tanto las cosas.

-No eres tan ingenua. Lo que sucede es que te daba igual -dijo Darien con ruda franqueza-. No me avergüenza reconocer que no consideraba necesario responsabilizarme personalmente del hijo de mi hermano, sin embargo tú me has forzado a ello. Si no hubiese insistido en que, tu presencia es necesaria para Endimion y que yo me ocuparía de criarlo, no lo podría haber traído aquí hoy.

Cuando acabó, Sere se encontraba pálida y muda.

No supo qué decir, ya que ni había pensado en semejantes consecuencias. Lo cierto era que solo había tenido en cuenta su anhelo de estrechar a Endimion en sus brazos.

-Endimion estuvo muy triste sin ti y, aunque finalmente te habría olvidado, yo no podía ser testigo de su sufrimiento. Es hijo de Seiya y yo adoraba a mi hermano. Seiya se habría ocupado de un hijo mío sin pensárselo dos veces, tenía un gran corazón. Me temo que en eso no nos parecemos demasiado.

Una terrible sensación de culpabilidad la invadió, porque comprendía sus sentimientos y respetaba su sinceridad. Después de todo, Darien era un hombre joven y soltero, bueno, pronto volvería a serlo.

-No fue mi intención forzarte a que te ocupases de Endimion personalmente.

-No dirás que ha sido por obra de un milagro el que nos encontremos ahora en esta situación.

-En Londres, me sentía indefensa... y después de que Endimion desapareciese, ¿cómo podía confiar en que tú o tu familia estuvierais movidos por el amor y la decencia? La gente no se comporta como lo hicisteis. Cuando tu padre se apoderó del niño, pensé que era un monstruo.

-Él cree que estaba rescatando a su nieto del abandono. Si tú hubieses dicho que la madre de Endimion había muerto, no lo habrían traído a Quamar.

-Lo siento -dijo afligida al darse cuenta de que él no comprendía sus razones en absoluto-. Lo que no entiendo es lo que sucede ahora confesó honestamente-. ¿Cuándo nos divorciaremos?

-No lo haremos... al menos no en un futuro cercano -reveló Darien con amargura-. Tienes que seguir siendo mi esposa

-No te comprendo.

-Mi padre podría haber desestimado nuestro matrimonio porque carecía de su consentimiento, pero si lo hiciese, tendrías que volver a Inglaterra. Endimion se quedaría sin ti otra vez, lo cual le rompería el corazón. No tuve otra elección que lograr que nuestro matrimonio fuese válido.

-Ah -fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Sere decir, incapaz de ofrecer ninguna palabra, de consuelo al darse cuenta finalmente en la situación en que lo había metido. Y sin embargo, a pesar de ello, Darien había puesto la felicidad del niño por encima de todo, lo cual hizo que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Se sintió terriblemente mal, porque todo era culpa suya.

-Mi padre habla de anunciarlo públicamente -observó Darien con voz inexpresiva.

-¿Quie... quieres decir que tu padre está dis... dispuesto a aceptarme? –tartamudeó Sere, incrédula.

-Hace tiempo que quiere que me case y tenga un heredero -dijo él, comprimiendo la boca en una dura línea-. Le dije que eras pura. Eso fue lo único que necesitaba saber...

-¿Le dijiste que yo era virgen? -lo interrumpió, azorada.

-No tienes nada más a tu favor -le informó Darien secamente, aunque supongo que llegarás a ser muy fotogénica.

-Pues no te molestes en acceder a ningún comunicado público -dijo Sere con rabia, explotando finalmente-. ¡Y deja de culparme por todo lo que ha salido mal! Si no hubiesen raptado a Endimion, nada de esto habría sucedido! .

-Pero ya que ha sucedido, no tiene sentido recriminar nada, La única opción que tengo es permanecer casado contigo. Me propongo aprovechar esa circunstancia.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Sere, cruzándose de brazos y levantando la barbilla, desafiante.

-Me darás un hijo.

-¿Có... cómo? -repitió Sere, pensando que no había comprendido bien.

-y te lo advierto -murmuró, modulando cada palabra lentamente-, las mujeres de mi hermano tuvieron hijas, así que puede que nos lleve varios intentos dar en el blanco.

Sere se ruborizó, abrió la boca y la cerró nuevamente.

-De acuerdo -dijo cuando logró recuperar el aliento-, muy gracioso el chiste, ja, ja, ja. No me siento con deseos de reír en este momento.

-Me alegro, porque no estoy bromeando. Querías ser mi esposa y ahora lo eres. Dar un heredero al trono es una de tus prerrogativas -dijo Darien y se acercó a ella para susurrarle-: Puedes estar segura de que esta semana dormiré en casa todas las noches.

-No le veo la gracia, Darien -dijo Sere, retrocediendo un paso.

-Yo tampoco. Mi sentido del humor murió anoche mientras mi padre decidía si debíamos o no celebrar una ceremonia en la iglesia para sellar nuestra unión-reconoció Darien secamente.

-Dios santo. Pe... pero habrá alguna forma de salir de este embrollo -murmuró Sere.

-Mientras tengamos en cuenta a Endimion, no.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que sea un matrimonio real.

Darien la siguió hasta la pared hacia la cual ella había retrocedido.

-No me conformaré con menos, _ma belle._

-¡Pero si tú has estado actuando como si me odiases! -exclamó desesperada cuando sus omóplatos hicieron contacto con la pared.

-¿Acaso eso-me impidió llevarte a la cama anoche?-le preguntó Darien.

-No, pero... -dijo ella, con las mejillas ardiendo.

-¿Te lo pasaste bien? -susurró Darien con voz de terciopelo.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver -respondió ella, apartando la yista.

-Por supuesto que tiene que ver. Después de haberte tomado tanto trabajo para cazarme, te estás comportando de una manera un tanto extraña...

-¡No te intentaba cazar! ¡Lo hice por Endimion! -masculló Sere con frustración-. ¡Fue por Endimion!

Darien le rodeó la cintura con las manos, separándola de la pared y a Sere se le cortó la respiración, sin poder sustraerse al calor que se le comenzaba a encender en la pelvis. A pesar de ello, se defendió.

-¡No te atreverás! -le advirtió.

-Siempre me atrevo -dijo Darien, con los ojos zafiros como un león fijos en sus labios hasta que ella los sintió hormiguear-, especialmente cuando me desafían a ello...

-No te he desafiado -se desdijo ella al darse cuenta de que era mejor la cautela.

-Dime que no me deseas...

-No te deseo.

-Eres una mentirosa -susurró Darien, deslizando las manos hasta tomarla de las caderas y apretarla contra su cuerpo duro y musculoso. Ella, temblando, sintió la boca seca y el palpitar de su corazón. Su perfume, una mezcla de suave loción y otro aroma que era suyo propio, la embriagó como una droga.

-Por favor, suéltame.

Darien levantó una mano y la enredó en la rubia cabellera, sin separar su mirada de la de ella. Inclinó la oscura cabeza para sellar con sus labios los de ella y, cerrando los ojos, Sere se dijo que se mantendría fría como una estatua de hielo.

Con una ahogada carcajada, Darien le rozó apenas la boca con la punta de la lengua y ella se estremeció, sintiendo endurecerse sus pezones. Un calor le surgió dentro, y cuando él profundizó el beso con su lengua, la embargó una excitación incontrolable, arrancándole un ahogado gemido de frustración.

-Te deseo -murmuró Darien roncamente y le levantó la falda para acariciar la curva de su cadera y el torneado muslo. Con la otra mano, le echó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle un ardiente beso que despertó en ella un anhelo incontenible.

No quiso que se detuviese. Trémula, apretándose contra él, su excitación la impedía detenerse. Poniéndole las manos bajo las caderas, Darien la levantó, estrechándola contra él, haciéndola sentir la inconfundible pujanza de su erección mientras la devoraba a besos.

-Quiero estar dentro de ti, _ma belle _-gimió, y ella sintió que la depositaba sobre algo liso y frío, pero fue incapaz de reaccionar.

Abriéndola suavemente de piernas, la volvió a poner en contacto con él. Ella emitía roncos gemidos. Cada vez que él la penetraba con la lengua, lo deseaba más. Tenía la piel tensa, caliente y los pechos ansiosos de su contacto. Y entonces, se oyó un sonido del mundo exterior, del cual se habían olvidado completamente: el insistente tintineo de un teléfono. Ella abrió los ojos de golpe, preguntándose de repente qué hacía y rápidamente se separó de él. Darien se retiró, con la respiración entrecortada.

-Por una vez, tienes razón. Este no es sitio para esto.

Consternada, lo miró, notando que él también parecía sorprendido. Con el corazón palpitándole como si hubiese estado corriendo una maratón, Sere inclinó la cabeza, con la garganta atenazada por las lágrimas. Se bajó de la mesa del despacho y se bajó la falda con manos trémulas. ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Cómo era posible que perdiese el control de aquella manera en cuanto él la tocaba? Era como si una extraña salvaje y desenfrenada tomara posesión de su cuerpo. La fuerza de su pasión la asustó.

Darien hablaba por teléfono. Ella se habría ido si él no hubiese estado apoyado contra la puerta. Al contemplarlo mientras esperaba, vio turbada que no se le había bajado la erección. Desvió la mirada, llevándose la mano a los labios. Darien colgó, con el rostro tenso.

-Parece que tengo una reunión de negocios en Nueva York. Mi delegado tiene apendicitis y tendré que marcharme inmediatamente. Estaré fuera varios días.

-Quizás puedas reflexionar sobre tus planes para nosotros mientras tanto.

Darien le lanzó una mirada penetrante y su rostro se endureció.

-¿Sería presunción por mi parte imaginarme que tu objetivo primordial era convertirte en mi esposa y compartir mi vida?

-Sí -respondió rápidamente Sere, aunque la sorprendió su pregunta.

-Desde luego, lo único que pretendías era ser una divorciada rica y duplicar los ingresos de tu prima sin siquiera tener la molestia de dar a luz a un hijo continuó Darien con ofensivo desdén..

-¡No es verdad! -dijo Sere, desconcertada por el nuevo sesgo que tomaba su acusación-. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si tenía que cuidar a Endimion?

-Supongo que habrías contratado a una niñera, igual que la madre de Endimion. ¡Habrías seguido la pauta de tu familia! -la acusó Darien-. ¡Tu madre os abandonó a tu padre y a ti por un hombre más rico y tu prima era igual de mercenaria en su elección de amantes!

Sere se lo quedó mirando, azorada ante esa ofensiva acusación sobre su madre.

-¡Cómo te atreves a insultar la memoria de mi madre de esa manera! -exclamó con el rostro desencajado-. Mi madre no abandonó a mi padre. Murió de neumonía cuando yo tenía dos años.

Al reconocer que su aflicción era genuina, Darien se quedó de piedra y sus ojos se velaron.

-Lo siento. No debí caer tan bajo. Ahora que lo pienso, donde ponía eso era en el informe de tu prima.

-¡ Si quieres saber mi opinión, el imbécil que lo escribió se sentó en un despacho y se lo inventó todo en vez de hacer las averiguaciones pertinentes! –exclamó Sere, sin tranquilizarse en absoluto por su padres de Serena murieron en un accidente de tráfico y eran tan felices como los míos. Lo cierto es que se querían tanto, que no tenían tiempo para dedicarle a su hija.

-Seguro que fue así...

-Tengo muy pocos recuerdos de mi madre –dijo Sere, intentando contener las lágrimas-. Pero los atesoro. ¡No te atrevas a decir nada en contra de ella!

Con un movimiento impulsivo, Darien alargó la mano para tomarle la suya como si quisiese reconfortarla, pero Sere, enfadada, lo apartó.

-¿Sabes lo que te pasa? -le preguntó furiosa.

-Estoy seguro de que me lo vas a decir –respondió él.

-¡Tu vida ha sido demasiado fácil y eres un ser egoísta e insensible! -le espetó Sere, abriendo la puerta-. ¡Serás un rey odioso! ¡La gente comete errores, pero a veces es sin mala intención, como yo, y me alegro de quedarme aquí por Endimion, porque de ser por ti...! ¡Tienes el corazón duro como. .. como una piedra! ¡Prácticamente me lo has dicho tú mismo! y con esas incontestables palabras, Sere se marchó, haciendo que Darien tuviera deseos de romper algo.

**wow ahora quiere tener un hijo con Sere como que el unico punto a su favor es que era virgen por dios ese hombre es un nehanderthal...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Mas que pasion**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 7**

TRES días más tarde, Sere recibió su primera visita oficial como esposa de Darien.

Se hallaba organizando un guardarropa completo de niño que le habían enviado del palacio real aquella mañana cuando, al levantar la vista, sus ojos se toparon con Artemis, el mayordomo.

-¿Sí?

Desde que su matrimonio con Darien fue público, el personal del palacio la trataba con sumo respeto.

-La princesa Hotaru ha venido, señora. Enseguida les llevaré la merienda -dijo Artemis, con una profunda reverencia.

Sere se preguntó quién sería mientras se miraba con ojos críticos la falda y la blusa azules y se arreglaba el cabello. Decidió bajar como estaba y no hacer esperar a una visita importante. Supuso que era alguien de la familia de Darien.

Al bajar por la magnífica escalera de piedra, pasó junto a un gigantesco ramo de rosas amarillas en el rellano de la planta baja. El hermoso buqué le había llegado el día anterior. No tenía ni idea de por qué le había mandado Darien las flores, ni tampoco el motivo de sus cuatro llamadas telefónicas. Le preguntaba por Endimion, por sus actividades del día y luego repasaba con ella su agenda diaria para acabar asegurándole que deseaba volver a casa. Ojalá hubiese utilizado las llamadas telefónicas para darle un poco de información sobre su familia.

Familia. Un tema que la atormentaba desde que Darien le dijese que su madre había abandonado a su padre por otro hombre. Sere se sentía inquieta al reconocer lo poco que sabía sobre la mujer que la había traído al mundo. Leería el informe por sí misma para averiguar cómo se había cometido semejante error.

Más tranquila tras tomar esa decisión, se dirigió al encuentro de su visita. Una joven muy atractiva de elegante traje pantalón se levantó a saludarla con una simpática sonrisa.

-Soy la sobrina de tu esposo, Hotaru, y tú eres Sere, o Sereee, como te llama el pequeño Endimion.

-Todavía no puede pronunciar bien la erre -le confió Sere mientras se evaporaban sus nervios como por arte de magia. .

-¡Me moría de deseos de conocerte! –exclamó Hotaru, inspeccionando con sus brillantes ojos violetas a Sere-. Pero ahora que lo he hecho, no me sorprende que mi tío Darien se enamorase perdidamente de ti el día en que te conoció. Eres muy bonita.

Un poco desconcertada por sus palabras, Sere le agradeció el cumplido, pero recibió con alivio la distracción de la merienda: una aromática infusión de menta y una variedad increíble de minúsculas pastas.

¿De dónde habría sacado Hotaru aquella historia de que Darien estaba enamoradísimo de ella? A él le rechinarían los dientes si se enterase de los chismes que corrían entre sus parientes.

-Has dejado a Rei fuera de juego totalmente -sonrió Hotaru-. No podía creer que Darien se hubiese casado con otra ahora que ella está libre.

-¿Libre? -repitió Sere, decidiendo sonsacar a Hotaru, que parecía ser una mina de información.

-Libre para volver a casarse, ahora... que mi padre ha muerto -la tristeza ensombreció las alegres facciones-. Lo echo mucho de menos.

-Estoy segura de qué sí -dijo Sere, preguntándose si Hotaru sería una de las hijas de Seiya-. Me estabas hablando de... Rei -añadió apresuradamente, intentando evitar temas delicados.

-Me parece que sabes muy poco sobre nuestra familia -dijo Hotaru con una maliciosa sonrisa-. Rei es la viuda de mi padre. Tiene solo veintiséis años. Mi padre se casó con ella hace cinco años, cuando todos suponían que ella lo haría con Darien.

-Virgen santa -murmuró Sere, no tan segura de querer seguir haciendo averiguaciones. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago ante la idea de que Darien hubiese alimentado alguna vez el deseo de casarse con alguien, ya que con ella no había querido hacerlo,

-Ella no amaba a mi padre y, naturalmente, él no sabía que ella también le gustaba Darien -le informó Hotaru, enfadándose a medida que hablaba-. La odiamos. ¡Mi padre se acaba de morir y ella ya está persiguiendo a Darien!

Muy incómoda con la extraña sensación de dolor que había descubierto hacía un segundo, Sere intentó tranquilizarse. Ya sabía quién era la mujer que había esperado a Darien como Dios la trajo al mundo.

-Todos temíamos que Darien acabase casándose con ella -continuó Hotaru con una mueca-. Hasta mi abuelo, Después de todo, Darien estaba loco por ella y es una belleza.

Sere sintió como si alguien le hubiese aplastado los pulmones, porque le costaba trabajo respirar. Darien loco por Rei? Aunque... ¿por qué la preocupaba aquello? ¿Se olvidaba acaso las circunstancias de su boda con Darien? ¿Por qué reaccionaba ante las confidencias de Hotaru como lo haría una esposa normal que se siente amenazada?

-Es maravilloso que aparecieses tú y fuese amor a primera vista -acabó Hotaru con una expresión soñadora-. Algún día me gustaría enamorarme así. ¿Cómo es?

-Una maravilla -murmuró Sere sin demasiada firmeza.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -se inclinó Hotaru hacia ella-. ¿Es cierto que cuando Darien te trajo a casa el día de tu boda, Rei se encontraba esperándolo en su cama?

-¿De dónde has sacado eso? -preguntó Sere y su voz le sonó lejana, como al final de un túnel, porque le acababan de confirmar sus peores temores.

Hotaru suspiró con evidente desilusión.

-Entonces, ¿no es verdad?

-No es verdad -dijo Sere, prefiriendo ser sensata y no chismorrear sobre un tema tan escabroso.

-Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, eso de que Darien le diese calabazas de esa manera -se lamentó Hotaru sin moríamos por enteramos.

-¿Por qué hablas en plural? -preguntó Sere, intentando que dejase por fin el tema de Rei.

-Pues mira, está Michiru, mi hermana mayor, hija de la, primera mujer de mi padre -explicó Hotaru Después del divorcio, él se casó con mi madre, que es inglesa como tú. Yo tengo dos hermanas: Ciprine y Petirol... Rei era la tercera mujer.

Sere se sorprendió de que el hermano mayor de Darien hubiese estado casado tres veces, pero comprendió él qué se debían el don de gentes de su compañera y su inglés tan fluido, particularmente cuando Hotaru le confió que sus hermanas y ella estudiaban en un internado inglés. Una hora más tarde, la marcha de Hotaru dejó a Sere pensativa. Estaba claro que la familia de Darien pensaba que él había sucumbido a un flechazo. Comenzó a entender cosas que antes no había comprendido demasiado. Darien estaba enamorado de Rei antes de que ella se casase con su hermano, y lo más probable era que ella también hubiese sentido algo por él.

Quizás lo de Hotaru fuesen prejuicios en contra de su madrastra. Quizás Rei no hubiera tenido más remedio que casarse con Seiya, no sería fácil rechazar una proposición de matrimonio del heredero al trono.

Pero Darien se habría encontrado en una situación horrible, forzado a ver cómo el mujeriego de su hermano se casaba con la mujer que él amaba. Seiya había incluso engendrado a Endimion mientras estaba casado con Rei. ¿Era ello una excusa para que Rei persiguiese a Darien? ¿Habría Darien tenido una aventura secreta con la mujer de su hermano?

Sere lo dudaba. Había algo intrínsecamente recto e íntegro en Darien. Además, él se había escandalizado al verla sobre su cama y luego le había hecho el amor a ella, lo cual no indicaba que él se sintiese demasiado torturado por la hermosa viuda.

Probablemente, la amenaza de Rei fuera uno de los motivos por los que el rey Zafiro hubiera aceptado la repentina boda de su hijo con una mujer a la que nunca había visto. Quizás no fuese un buen partido para el príncipe heredero al trono de Quamar, pero, según Hotaru le había confiado, su abuelo temía que su hijo se

casase con la viuda de su hermano, y una don nadie como una niñera inglesa era obviamente considerada un mal menor.

Dos _días _más tarde, Darien volvió, antes de lo esperado.

Aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, Sere llevaba horas preparándose para ello. A las siete de la tarde se había pintado las uñas de color rosa pálido y arreglado los rebeldes rizos, pero no se había maquillado porque llevaba horas probándose todos los trajes que Serena le había regalado. El helicóptero comenzó a aterrizar cuando ella se hallaba luchando por subirse la cremallera de un vestido corto de color lila con un volante en el bajo.

-¡Ay, Dios! -se preocupó, porque se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado elegante. Le gustaba más el primer vestido que se había probado. Sin embargo, se puso unas sandalias de tacón y alzando en brazos a Endimion, que ya estaba en pijama, se dirigió a las escaleras.

Vio a Darien primero mientras él cruzaba el vestíbulo con expresión seria en el moreno rostro. Estaba guapísimo y se le aceleró el corazón mientras la boca se le secaba. Cuando él levantó la cabeza y se detuvo al verlos, se puso roja como un tomate.

Darien le recorrió el cuerpo con sus zafiros ojos y subió las escaleras para saludarlos.

-Déjame que alce a Endimion -le dijo.

El niño fue a sus brazos sin dudarlo y comenzó a parlotear excitado en su incomprensible media lengua. Darien le sonrió y aquella cálida sonrisa carismática le quitó a Sere el aliento.

-Ya ha vuelto a la normalidad. Igual que como lo recuerdo en Londres, lleno de vida y confianza - comentó él con satisfacción.

-Sí...

-Has hecho milagros.

-Lo único que hago es jugar con él y darle mucho cariño... creo que eso es todo -murmuró Sere, con la cabeza hueca como el cráter de un volcán, justo cuando hubiese deseado decir algo, si no brillante, al menos medianamente inteligente.

Darien volvió a bajar las escaleras y cuando ella llegó a su lado, se dio la vuelta a mirarla.

-Estás preciosa con ese vestido -murmuró con ronca aprobación.

-Serena me lo dio, pero no me lo había puesto nunca... ni iba a sitios donde la gente se viste así –dijo Sere sin aliento, con las palmas de las manos húmedas, como si fuese su primera cita.

-Te llevaré de compras. Ya no es necesario que uses la ropa que te pasaba tu prima.

-No me lo pasó. Me lo compró. Siempre me compraba lo mismo que se compraba ella. Sé que piensas que era odiosa, pero yo la quería -dijo Sere con énfasis sin poder contenerse. Deseó haberse mordido la lengua, porque se hizo un silencio mortal.

-Tienes razón -dijo Darien por fin, tomándola por sorpresa-. Si tú no hablas mal de Seiya, haré un esfuerzo por ser igual de generoso con respecto a Serena. Algún día tendremos que hablarle a Endimion de sus padres biológicos y tenemos que tener una perspectiva menos emotiva de su pasado.

Sere asintió con la cabeza y se borró la expresión ansiosa de sus ojos azul cielo. Hablaba como si fuesen a estar juntos mucho tiempo, pensó un poco aturdida. Pero era lo lógico, ¿no? Si Darien hablaba de tener hijos, ello supondría que ella no se marcharía en el futuro. Comprendió que Darien se había adelantado a ella y aceptado lo inevitable. Las hermosas flores y las llamadas telefónicas eran parte de ello. Intentaba comportarse como un marido normal. Solo que un recién casado normal habría abrazado a su esposa antes que al niño.

Desgraciadamente, Darien se había casado con una mujer a quien nunca habría ni siquiera invitado a salir en caso de tener la oportunidad. Seguro que la noche de bodas se había acostado con ella de pura rabia, decidió Sere.

Artemis sirvió café con gran ceremonia en el gran salón. Darien le había comprado a Endimion un tren eléctrico en Nueva York con una locomotora lo bastante grande como para que el niño se sentase en ella. Sere miró cómo Darien lo montaba con la ayuda de Artemis, cuya actitud indicaba claramente que el mayordomo consideraba la tarea poco digna de su amo. Pero Sere comprobó por sí misma lo mucho que se divertía Darien y la emocionó ver cómo el niño intentaba copiar cada movimiento de su tío. Cuando el pequeño creciese, sería igual a él, con el mismo tipo de nariz y los ojos de idéntico color.

Se le cerró la garganta. Tal vez el destino los hubiera puesto en lados opuestos cuando se conocieron, pero ahora veía mucho que admirar en Darien. Su inteligencia, su fuerza, su sinceridad y lealtad a su familia, por no mencionar su poderoso sentido de la responsabilidad que le hacía anteponer las necesidades de un niño a quien apenas conocía a las suyas. No perdía la cabeza tampoco en una crisis, pero estaba segura de que, si hubiese sabido el precio final que tendría que pagar, nunca habría accedido a casarse con ella.

¿Cómo no iba a remorderle a ella la conciencia? Le había quitado a Darien el derecho a elegir su propia mujer, para tener que conformarse con ella para siempre. Justo ahora, que se estaba enamorando de Darien al-Chiba, reconocía la trampa que se había puesto a sí misma. Nunca podría pensar que la había elegido por sus virtudes o porque él hubiese querido estar con ella. Los estrechos límites del matrimonio sin amor que ella le había impuesto tontamente siempre estarían presentes.

Endimion se durmió encima del tren. Darien lo levantó y, siguiendo a Sere, lo llevó arriba. Una vez que arropó al niño, ella se dio la vuelta y se lo encontró mirándola con expresión adusta.

-Veo que has estado durmiendo aquí también -dijo, lanzando una mirada a la poco seductora camiseta larga con una inscripción en inglés que había sobre la otra cama de la habitación.

-Sí -dijo Sere tensa, antes de que saliesen al pasillo.

-¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije antes de irme a Nueva York? -exigió Darien con impaciencia-. No puedes compartir la habitación de Endimion como una criada. Ya le he dado instrucciones a Artemis para que contrate una niñera...

-Pero eso no es necesario...

-Sí que lo es. Endimion tiene que aprender árabe además de inglés y habrá muchas ocasiones en las que no podrás cuidarlo tú -respondió Darien con calma-. ¿Cómo te tengo que explicar que una mujer ha de compartir la cama con su esposo?

Una vez fuera, Darien chasqueó imperiosamente los dedos, dándole una escueta orden a un sirviente que pasaba.

-Compartí la habitación de Endimion porque pensé que lo ayudaría a adaptarse más rápidamente –replicó Sere.

-Demasiados mimos -dijo Darien, convencido-, ¿Compartías su dormitorio en Londres?

-A veces -dijo Sere, ruborizándose.

-Una criada puede dormir en la habitación con el niño hasta que se contrate a una niñera. Iré a darme una ducha antes de cenar -concluyó Darien con frialdad dirigiéndose al dormitorio.

-¡Por todos los santos, después de que te fueras, no sabía dónde se suponía que tenía que dormir! - exclamó Sere, siguiéndolo furiosa.

-Pues ahora ya lo sabes -dijo Darien, mirándola sin ninguna expresión de disculpa en los zafiros ojos.

-Todavía no me he hecho a la idea de que estamos casados -dijo Sere.

-Qué extraño. A mí, la sensación de estar casado me cayó en la cabeza como un rayo el mismo día de nuestra boda.

-No tienes ninguna necesidad de ser tan sarcástico-le espetó.

-¿Te parece que no? -dijo él, atravesando la puerta del dormitorio.

Cuando Sere entró tras él, Darien se dio la vuelta, cerró con un portazo y, antes de que se percatase de sus intenciones, la había apretado contra el panel. Los labios masculinos sellaron los de ella con un ardiente beso y los fuertes brazos la cercaron para apretar su delicado cuerpo contra sus poderosos músculos.

Fue como si le encendiesen fuegos de artificio dentro. La rigidez del enfado desapareció como por encanto y el ansia que él desató la hizo arder en una hoguera de pasión. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y entreabrió los labios al sentir la erótica penetración de la lengua masculina mientras se escapaba de ellos un trémulo gemido. Alzándola en sus brazos, Darien la llevó hasta el lecho, y la miró apreciativamente antes de volverse a enderezar.

-No te preocupes -susurró en tono divertido-, ni una ducha fría ni una comida de cuatro platos me bajarían la temperatura, _ma belle._

Mortificada por la forma en que él la había excitado sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo, Sere se lo quedó mirando mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-No puedes pretender que yo...

-Lo único que pretendo de ti es un poco de sentido común. Mientras el servicio pensaba que eras mi amante, competían para ver quién era el más discreto, pero ahora que tú eres mi esposa reconocida, todo lo que hagas es motivo de comentario.

-¿De veras? -dijo Sere, palideciendo.

-¿Qué pretendías al casarte con un hombre en mi situación? -preguntó Darien, exasperado-. Y si se comienza a extender el rumor de que nuestro matrimonio ya está tan mal que ocupamos habitaciones separadas, no tendremos ninguna esperanza de convencer a nadie de que ha sido un flechazo, y mucho menos a mi padre.

-¿Un flechazo? -repitió Sere, titubeante.

-¿De qué otra forma crees que lo convencí de que aceptase nuestro matrimonio? ¿Con la verdad?

Blanca como un papel, Sere apartó la mirada culpable de la de él. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le había molestado a él tener que mentir.

-Fue el único argumento que pude utilizar -reconoció Darien, suspirando. Se le había pasado la dio vergüenza su sincera alegría por mí.

A Sere también le dio vergüenza.

-No sé qué decir para arreglar esto -murmuró.

-Pero yo también cometí errores -dijo Darien-. No quería meterme en los oscuros secretos de Seiya y me molestó verme obligado a hacerlo. Es cierto que pensé en Endimion como en un paquete que se puede tirar dentro de un avión. Pero ahora eso ya es agua pasada.

-¿Agua pasada?

-Así tiene que ser -respondió Darien con una seguridad que la desconcertó-. Tenemos que vivir juntos y lograr que nuestro matrimonio sea un éxito y... ¿porqué no?

Desconcertada, Sere levantó la cabeza. Una media docena de razones en contra se le agolparon en la boca, pero se quedó callada, deseosa de que la convenciese de lo contrario.

-Pareces sorprendida -dijo Darien, quitándose la chaqueta y aflojándose la corbata-. Lo discutiremos durante la cena.

Cenaron en el esplendor formal de un comedor tan grande que podría haber servido para un banquete de estado. Y aunque a Sere le pareció incómodo, Darien parecía en su ambiente. Claro que desde su nacimiento estaría acostumbrado a todo aquel espacio a su alrededor, observó Sere, y decidió que ella sería quien tendría que adaptarse a un medio nuevo.

Cuando les sirvieron el café, Darien se apoyó contra el respaldo de su silla tallada, totalmente relajado.

-Mientras estaba en Nueva York, analicé nuestra situación desde el punto de vista de la empresa.

-¿La empresa? - repitió Sere como un loro.

-A veces es una buena idea examinar un problema desde otra perspectiva -le informó Darien-. Llegué a la conclusión de que el matrimonio tiene mucho en común con un trato de negocios.,

-¿Por qué lo dices? -preguntó Sere, recobrándose apenas del hecho de ser considerada un problema.

-En circunstancias normales, un hombre y una mujer se enamoran y se casan, llevando cada uno al matrimonio un montón de expectativas. Luego, se conforman con lo que pueden, o acaban rompiendo – explicó Darien, los zafiros ojos brillantes de cinismo-. Pero nosotros no estamos enamorados y yo ya conozco tu lado peor. Eso tiene sus ventajas.

Cuando acabó de hablar, Sere había perdido el color.

-¿De veras?

-Desde luego. Somos un matrimonio de conveniencia, tenemos un acuerdo práctico, sin emociones, que puede satisfacemos a ambos de diferentes formas. -Tú tendrás a Endimion y el estilo de vida que deseabas, a cambio de lo cual...

-Tú consigues... esperas conseguir... un hijo y heredero -acabó Sere la frase, esforzándose por ocultar su pena. Después de todo, si él se podía sentar allí hablando de su relación con sangre fría, ella no sería quien demostrase ningún sentimiento o sensiblería.

-y además una esposa hermosa y sexy –añadió Darien con voz ronca, con una apreciativa expresión en sus fascinantes ojos mientras la miraba-. No veo por qué no podemos establecer una relación que sea beneficiosa para ambos y sacarle el mayor provecho posible al presente.

Bajo la mesa, los tensos dedos de Sere retorcían la fina servilleta de lino.

-Yo necesitaría algo más que eso para ser feliz...

-Tendrías que haber pensado en ello antes de casarte conmigo -replicó Darien con frialdad.

-No sabía que acabaría viviendo contigo, ¿no? -explotó Sere, dando rienda suelta a las emociones que intentaba contener mientras lo escuchaba-. ¿Y sabes lo que veo? Otro hombre llorica a quien le hicieron daño una vez en su vida...

-Perdona, ¿qué quieres decir? -dijo Darien, lanzándole una mirada incrédula.

-¡... y que tuvo tanta pena de sí mismo y de su orgullo herido que se ha estado resarciendo con cada mujer con quien ha estado desde entonces, actuando como un absoluto miserable! -condenó Sere furiosa, retirando la silla para ponerse de pie-,-. ¡Pues conmigo, no! O sea que si estás dispuesto a ofrecerme algo más que un contrato de negocios, dímelo. Mientras tanto, ni te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima.

-Claro que no pienso hacerlo -replicó Darien, poniéndose de pie, con tal expresión de furia en el rostro que ella se asustó-. ¿De dónde has sacado esa tontería del orgullo herido?

-No es ninguna tontería -dijo Sere, con la voz trémula de emoción-. Ojalá lo fuese, pero creo sinceramente que odias a las mujeres. Creía que era solo a mí, pero ahora...

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Con quién has estado hablando?

Sere palideció. Al dejarse llevar por sus emociones, se había ido de la lengua. Y no quería delatar a uno de sus parientes.

-Siento haberte ofendido -dijo en voz baja-. No me parece que debamos...

-Te referías a Rei -dijo Darien, mirándole el ruborizado rostro con airado desdén.

-Lo que intentaba decir., torpemente -reconoció Sere, profundamente molesta- es que no podría tener un hijo con alguien que habla de tener una relación sin emociones. Tengo sentimientos...

-Entonces, respeta los míos -dijo Darien, furioso

Cuando él salió del comedor de cuatro zancadas, Sere intentó recuperar el aliento, pensando en lo tonta que había sido atacándolo con un tema que no debería haber tocado nunca. Estaba claro que, después de cinco años, Darien no se había recuperado del daño que le había hecho Rei.

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando perdió la esperanza de que Darien volviese, subió a la planta de arriba y, sobre la cama del dormitorio que intentaría considerar como de los dos, encontró una gran pila de regalos exquisitamente envueltos con una tarjeta en la que Darien había escrito su nombre. Un peso le oprimió el corazón.

El primero era un pequeño paquete que contenía su perfume favorito, el que siempre llevaba. Lanzó una ahogada exclamación de sorpresa. El segundo era un lujoso estuche de joyas que contenía un delicado reloj de oro engastado en diamantes. Hizo un esfuerzo por tragar, tocando su reloj de acero, cuya pulsera se le desabrochaba a cada rato. El tercero y más grande de los paquetes contenía un hermosísimo neceser antiguo de palo de rosa lleno de recipientes con tapones de plata y una serie de utensilios fascinantes. Se lo quedó mirando, incrédula. El cuarto paquete era un bolso de piel, similar al que ella usaba siempre, pero de mucha mejor calidad. Y el quinto era un cofre dorado lleno hasta rebosar de... trufas chocolate.

Con las piernas temblorosas, se dio cuenta de que estaba casada con un hombre que sabía perfectamente cómo halagar a alguien. Se sentó en la espesa alfombra junto a la cama y comenzó a comerse las trufas de chocolate. Si hubiese sido paranoica, habría pensado que él le había comprado todas. Aquellas cosas para hacerla sentir la mujer más odiosa del mundo. Pero no era paranoica.

Aquellos regalos le decían tanto de él, pensó, mientras se comía las trufas, todavía deslumbrada por su extravagancia. Era increíblemente observador y detallista. Seguro que se había dado cuenta de cómo ella tenía que abrocharse una y otra vez el cierre del reloj, se había fijado en el nombre de su perfume, incluso recordaba el color y la forma de su bolso, aunque le parecía que se lo había visto una sola vez.

Sin embargo, no sabía dónde se había enterado de que le fascinaba coleccionar antigüedades victorianas. Había sido tan generoso, tan delicado al elegir regalos que le gustarían a ella, que se sintió conmovida, pero también terriblemente avergonzada.

Un hombre que odiaba a las mujeres no demostraría tanta consideración. No, se trataba de un hombre que simplemente no confiaba en ellas, y tenía motivos para no hacerlo. Un hombre que había aprendido a esconder su verdadera naturaleza bajo una fría fachada. Un hombre que, sin embargo, le había mandado rosas, llamado por teléfono diariamente y hecho un montón de compras para ella. Sonrió a través de las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas.

¿Un matrimonio de conveniencia? Pues, si tenía en cuenta que lo había chantajeado para que se casase con ella y luego lo había convencido de que permaneciesen casados por el bien de Endimion, no tenía derecho a pedir más. Si él tenía que conformarse con menos de lo que quería, ella también podría hacerlo. Se preguntó cuánto tardaría él en volver a llamarla _ma belle, _y si alguna vez volvería a hacerlo...

**WOW CREO QUE DARIEN YA SE ESTA HACIENDO A LA IDEA DE ESE MATRIMONIO...**

**CHICAS LES DEJO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA "ANGEL DE OBSCURIDAD" ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO SALUDOS MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS PWEO SOBRE TODO POR LEER MIS HISTORIAS...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Mas que pasion**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 8**

DARIEN cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se quedó petrificado por la sorpresa. Iluminada por la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, Sere dormía sobre la alfombra. La rodeaba un círculo de envoltorios de trufas y se vería que tenía la nariz enrojecida y las pestañas todavía húmedas. Un inesperado ramalazo de ternura lo recorrió al verla tan pequeña y triste. La levantó y la puso sobre la cama para bajarle luego la cremallera y quitarle el arrugado vestido.

Tenía tan poco tacto, carecía totalmente de todas las artes femeninas de la persuasión, y ello lo fascinaba. A él le habían enseñado desde pequeño a no hablar nunca sin pensar antes, a no bajar nunca la guardia y a no perder el control jamás.

Pero hasta que Sere, envuelta en una toalla rosada, irrumpió en su plácida existencia, su autodisciplina nunca había sido puesta a prueba. Después de todo, quienes lo rodeaban no lo criticaban ni le llevaban la contraria, y las mujeres siempre estaban dispuestas a complacerlo.

Solo Sere se había atrevido a imponer exigencias. La recordó de pie ante la mesa del comedor, despachándose a gusto contra él, sin percatarse de Artemis que, azorado, intentaba retroceder apresurado con una pesada bandeja que llevaba de la cocina. Tenía mucho que aprender. Aunque su padre había pedido en reiteradas ocasiones conocer a su nueva nuera, Darien sentía que no podía arriesgarse a una confrontación.

El concepto de la mujer contemporánea que tenía su padre llevaba al menos medio siglo de retraso. Sere se despertó con un suspiro adormilado y enfocó su mirada en Darien. La luna iluminaba su negro pelo, se reflejaba en el espejo de sus ojos zafiros, resaltaba los ángulos de sus mejillas...

-¿Dónde has estado? -le preguntó, sentándose de golpe.

-Trabajando en mi despacho...

-Ni se me ocurrió buscarte allí. Pensé que habrías salido...

-No hay dónde ir cerca de Anhara.

Darien encendió las lámparas junto a la cama. Sere parpadeó y se ruborizó al encontrarse sin vestido, solo con la ropa interior de encaje. Le miró el apuesto rostro moreno Y la leve sonrisa de sus labios le aceleró el corazón. La tranquilizó ver que no seguía enfadado, que sus palabras irreflexivas no lo habían herido de forma permanente.

-Perdóname por lo que te he dicho antes. No sé lo que me pasa cuando estoy cerca de ti. Yo no suelo decir cosas desagradables -murmuró a la defensiva.

-Olvídalo -dijo él, mirándola-. A veces a mí también me gusta provocar.

Al ver el ávido deseo en sus ojos, que él no intentaba esconder, se le cortó el aliento.

-Tengo un temperamento muy fuerte.

-Al menos esta vez no me diste un puntapié –dijo Darien roncamente, alargando los brazos para desabrocharle el sujetador.

Cuando él comenzó a deslizarle los tirantes por los brazos, una ardiente excitación se apoderó de ella.

Sus henchidos pechos de rosadas cúspides quedaron liberados del sostén para que él los contemplase. En el tenso silencio, Sere se quedó sin respiración.

-Eres magnífica, _ma belle _-dijo Darien roncamente.

El cuerpo le hormigueaba a Sere de la cabeza a los pies, deseando su roce. Por primera vez, fue consciente del poder que tenía y de su propia feminidad.

Siguiendo un impulso, se arqueó hacia atrás para que sus curvas fueran más prominentes.

Un gemido escapó de los labios de Darien, que sucumbió a la tentación del sensual movimiento, agarrándole con una mano el cabello para acostarla sobre las almohadas y cerrar su boca con urgencia primero sobre un duro pezón y luego el otro. Todo el aire de los pulmones femeninos brotó en un largo gemido sobrecogedor.

-Estoy perdidamente enamorado de tu maravilloso cuerpo -confió Darien con fervor entrecortado.

Sere no pudo responder, todo su cuerpo estaba entregado a la provocación de los dedos masculinos acariciándole los rotundos senos y jugueteando con sus tiernas y palpitantes cumbres. Hundió las manos en el espeso cabello masculino, las caderas moviéndose sobre el colchón mientras una ola de fuego se extendía por ella con una estremecedora intensidad. Darien acarició con su lengua las duras cúspides hasta hacerla perder el aliento.

-Tienes un efecto volcánico en mi libido -dijo, y con un ágil movimiento, se puso de pie para quitarse la ropa.

-¿De veras?

Nunca había soñado tener ese efecto en un hombre.

Nunca había sospechado que saberlo le permitiría estar semidesnuda sin avergonzarse, aceptando la ardiente admiración de los ojos masculinos.

-Eres una mujer muy sensual -le dijo Darien con ronca admiración.

-No sé lo que soy -confesó ella-, lo estoy descubriendo.

-Deja que te enseñe -dijo Darien, deslizándole las manos por debajo para quitarle la última prenda que la ocultaba de él-. He pensado en este instante todos los días que he estado separado de ti, _ma belle._

Totalmente desnuda, Sere se ruborizó, cohibida como no lo había estado segundos antes, pero él se tendió a su lado, reclamando sus labios con un beso que encendió cada una de las células de su piel con una respuesta apasionada. Se apretó contra él, disfrutando con el áspero roce del vello de su pecho contra sus duros pezones, Y gozando con la sensación de que él no le escondía nada.

La volvió a acomodar sobre las sábanas y trazó un sendero provocativo y atormentado sobre su cuerpo trémulo. Ella cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás al entregarse, ebria de sensaciones que se incrementaban en su verdadero núcleo, ardiente de indefenso anhelo. Y luego él le separó los muslos y encontró su punto más caliente con su experta boca, produciéndole incontrolables estremecimientos que le recorrieron el cuerpo entero, haciendo que sus ojos se abriesen de golpe.

-No, no puedes...

-Sí que puedo -replicó Darien roncamente-. Quiero enloquecerte de placer.

Sus inhibiciones se debatieron con el deseo –hasta que él tomó la decisión por ella. Nunca había soñado que pudiese alcanzar tales niveles de placer y, una vez que él lo descubrió para ella, no tuvo control sobre la fuerza de su propia respuesta. Se convirtió en líquido ardiente, el corazón palpitando tanto que jadeaba intentando respirar.

Justo cuando se encontraba desesperada por satisfacer ese deseo que la hacía retorcerse como un alambre al rojo vivo, Darien la puso debajo de sí y la penetró con un empellón que le arrancó un gemido de placer. Y luego solo quedó el ardiente gozo de su ritmo pagano, el urgente florecer de su masculinidad dentro de ella en una unión de sediento anhelo. Para ser solamente sexo no estaba nada mal, reconoció Sere, mientras los temblores de dulce éxtasis remitían lentamente de su cuerpo trémulo. Pero estaba dispuesta a matarlo si él utilizaba aquella frase otra vez, seguro que sí. Sin embargo, cuando él se estremeció sobre ella y emitió un desinhibido gemido de satisfacción, sonrió y lo envolvió como un capullo de amorosa intimidad. Tenía que agradecer todo lo que le daba. Le había comprado trufas de chocolate y era estupendo con Endimion. Amaba a su cuerpo, realmente lo amaba. Estaba hecho para ella, pero todavía no lo sabía.

Abrazándola, Darien se puso boca arriba, de modo que ella quedó encima de él. Retirándole los rizos rubios del rostro con inesperada dulzura, sonrió al ver el enfebrecido rubor que resaltaba el azul cielo de sus ojos y le rozó suavemente el labio inferior con el dedo.

-La próxima vez vendrás conmigo a Nueva York, _ma belle._

-¿Para ayudarte a hacer compras? -bromeó ella.

Reclinándose sobre las almohadas, Darien se encogió de hombros.

-Cuando estoy en la ciudad, me gusta tomar un poco de aire fresco entre las reuniones.

-Oh, no me quejo -dijo Sere, fascinada porque él se pusiese un poco a la defensiva, como avergonzado por haberle comprado tantas cosas-. Todos esos regalos hermosos y ni siquiera te he dado las gracias.

-Ya he recibido todas las gracias que necesitaba -dijo Darien, sonriendo con picardía-. Me alegra que te hayan gustado las trufas.

-Me he comido la caja entera... ¡no me lo recuerdes! -rogó Sere.

Darien rió y la volvió a dejar sobre -el colchón a su lado para poder mirarle el rostro arrebolado. Sus fascinantes ojos zafiros se entrecerraron e hizo presa de sus labios con una lenta sensualidad que la hizo perder el sentido.

Mucho rato después, la llevó a la ducha con él. Sere no tenía ni idea de qué hora era, pero el agua que le refrescó la piel la despertó de su saciado ensueño y recordó la curiosidad que la había atormentado mientras él se hallaba de viaje.

-El informe... el informe del detective privado que hicieron sobre Serena -le dijo-, quiero verlo. Darien se puso tenso en el círculo de sus brazos.

-¿Por qué?

-No hay nada en él que me vaya a escandalizar-dijo Sere con tristeza-, no olvides que yo vivía con ella. Lo que me interesa es la parte que se refiere a su madre o a la mía.

-Pero tú dijiste que tu madre murió cuando eras pequeña. No puedes tener dudas al respecto.

-No lo dudo -dijo. Evitando mencionar lo poco que su padre le había hablado de su madre, intentó explicar sus sentimientos-. Pero naturalmente tengo curiosidad cuando surge algo tan extraño que atañe a mi familia.

Darien la envolvió en una mullida toalla. -Deberías olvidarte de ello. Me arrepiento muchísimo de haber mencionado el tema. De todos modos, he destruido el informe.

-Pero, ¿por qué? -preguntó Sere sorprendida.

-Pensando en Endimion. Me pareció que no sería prudente guardar un documento que hablase mal de su madre.

-Me habría gustado verlo -suspiró Sere, aunque se dio cuenta de que Darien tenía razón.

-Pero ese informe estaba lleno de errores -dijo Darien, secándose el cuerpo bronceado por el sol. La miró perplejo-. Podría encargar una nueva investigación a otra agencia, pero realmente no veo...

-Sí, eso es lo que me gustaría -se apresuró a asegurarle Sere, sin ocultar su decisión de proseguir con el tema-. Mi teoría es que mi tío, el padre de Serena, quizás estuviese casado antes de conocer a su madre, y que el primer matrimonio fracasó.

-Después de tanto tiempo, ¿importa realmente?

-A mí sí.

-Entonces, se hará, _ma belle _-aseguró Darien.

Sere esbozó una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Cómo supiste que me gustaría el neceser?

Darien hizo una mueca y luego lanzó una carcajada.

-El informe. Habían mezclado tu vida con la de tu prima como si hubieseis sido solo una, pero una vez que supe la verdad, resultó fácil desenredarlas.

Su mirada de zafiro se detuvo en los chispeantes ojos de azul cielo y la pícara sonrisa.

-¿Sabías que la primera vez que te vi envuelta en una toalla me recordaste a una sirena?

-¿A una sirena? -se sorprendió Sere.

-Hay un sitio en las montañas donde solía ir a nadar cuando era pequeño. Algún día te llevaré allí...

Cuando su tono se enronqueció de deseo, Sere sintió un estremecimiento de respuesta subiéndole por la columna y sus ojos se quedaron prendados de la ardiente mirada masculina. Soltando la toalla, se echó en sus brazos en el mismo momento en que él los extendía.

Un mes más tarde, Sere estaba tendida en una alfombra de seda en la verde orilla de un lago entre las montañas en el que Darien estaba nadando. Siempre estaba haciendo algo, pensó sonriendo. El cumplimiento de sus deberes de príncipe heredero lo obligaba a escuchar a veces las disputas de sus súbditos, que recurrían a él en vez de a los tribunales. Sin embargo, nunca daba señal de impaciencia o exasperación.

-Tengo que ser accesible -le explicó el día anterior al tener que cancelar la salida porque un litigio sobre límites de tierras de pastoreo se había extendido más de lo pensado-. Nuestra gente tiene un gran respeto a las tradiciones y nosotros también debemos tenerlo

Lánguida y perezosa por el calor, sintió sed y se incorporó en un codo para servirse agua de la nevera. Al sentarse, le dio un ligero mareo. Era la segunda vez en cuestión de días y recordó que el periodo se le había retrasado un poco. Pero también en el pasado se le había alterado el ciclo al viajar o por cuestiones emocionales, dos factores que decididamente no habían faltado en su vida el los últimos días. Se preguntó si sería demasiado pronto para hacerse el test del embarazo, pero también sintió que las probabilidades de haber concebido durante su primer mes de casada eran escasas.

Aunque Darien le hacía el amor casi todos los días, reconoció, contemplando sus evoluciones en el agua con una expresión posesiva y tierna a la vez. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y el mes juntos había sido una revelación, ya que nunca había sido tan feliz en su vida. Cada día que transcurría se sentía más segura de su felicidad. A pesar de todas las obligaciones que tenía, Darien siempre les dedicaba mucho tiempo a Endimion y a ella. Parecía que deseaba estar con ella de verdad y su afecto por Endimion era evidente. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de sentimientos más personales, Darien era mucho más reservado.

Oh, le decía que era hermosa tanto que casi comenzaba a creérselo, consideró divertida. Y se reía de sus bromas, bromeando él también, así que tenían una camaradería estupenda y relajada. Sin embargo, también tenían sus interludios eróticos, porque él era un hombre muy apasionado. Así que la encontraba deseable y se divertía con ella. Le tenía cariño, pero nunca la amaría, lo cual no le podía recriminar. El amor surgía o no, y si no lo había hecho ya, nunca lo haría.

Magnífico en su total desnudez, Darien se acercó a agarrar una toalla.

-Mira a la sirena -bromeó, con expresión divertida-, el monumento a la pereza.

-Un baño al día es suficiente para mí, y después de comer tanto, no me puedo mover -confesó Sere mientras el corazón palpitaba al verlo.

-¿Sigues cansada? Pero si dormiste la siesta...

-No, solo tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Me acerqué aquí y te hablé. Estabas profundamente dormida -dijo Darien, poniéndose los pantalones.

La mirada femenina se posó en su torso, moreno y musculoso. Era tan atractivo que, sin pensar lo que hacía, se puso de rodillas y le dio un beso en el vientre.

-No te detengas allí, _ma belle _-murmuró él con un ronco tono de intimidad.

Al volver a Anhara atravesando la llanura pedregosa que rodeaba las montañas antes de que las arenas del desierto se apoderasen de la tierra, Sere sentía una gran lasitud después de hacer el amor, pero fue aún más consciente de la intensa fuerza de sus sentimientos. Mientras Darien conducía, le apoyaba una mano en el poderoso muslo y ocasionalmente él cubría sus dedos con los suyos, como si se diese cuenta de la necesidad femenina de continuar aquella unión.

-Somos felices -dijo Sere con ternura.

-Sí, lo somos -reconoció él.

-¿Era así entre Rei y tú? -preguntó ella impulsivamente.

El distanciamiento de él fue tan palpable que se hubiese abofeteado por tonta.

-Desde luego que no -respondió finalmente Darien con estudiada indiferencia-. Solo nos veíamos en público.

Sere ya lo sabía, porque él le había dicho que no habían sido amantes. Pero no se refería al contacto sexual, sino a la sensación de proximidad y comprensión que ella sentía con él. La enfureció que él solo redujese su relación a lo más primitivo, a solo sexo. No valía la pena explicarle nada. ,

-Eres mi esposa -añadió Darien al rato de tenso silencio-. No tienes motivos para estar celosa de mi pasado.

-Cuando tu pasado se acomoda desnuda sobre tu cama, ¡desde luego que tengo motivos! –explotó Sere, perdiendo la paciencia con una violencia que la sorprendió.

-No es digno de ti mencionar aquel episodio. Espero que no chismorrearas con Hotaru sobre eso también -dijo Darien con frío reproche, revelando finalmente que había sabido desde el principio quién le había hablado de Rei.

-¡No chismorreé con Hotaru en absoluto! -replicó Sere, furiosa.

-Pero la escuchaste -dijo Darien.

-¡Para el coche, quiero bajarme! -exclamó, con deseos de golpearlo, ya que tenía razón.

-No seas boba. Estamos en el desierto –murmuró Darien con un irritante tono de superioridad.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que no mencionase aquel episodio? Si el suyo hubiese sido un matrimonio normal desde el principio, le habría exigido una explicación.

-Me gustaría saber por qué estás tan enfadada conmigo -dijo Darien, después de quince minutos de silencio.

-No querrás saberlo.

Sere no dijo ni una palabra más durante el resto del camino.

Endimion, que había pasado la mañana con su abuelo en el Palacio Real, los esperaba en el vestíbulo para saludarlos y enseñarles con entusiasmo su nuevo tambor. Nunca volvía sin algún regalo y, generalmente se hallaba agotado, excitado e inapetente debido a todos los dulces que había comido. El interés del rey Zafiro por su nieto no resultó ser solo un capricho, porque el anciano pasaba tiempo con Endimion todas las semanas; Sin embargo, el soberano no hacía ningún esfuerzo por conocer a la esposa de su hijo, reflexionó dolida.

Cuando Endimion corrió a Darien, este lo levantó en sus brazos y le preguntó en árabe si se lo había pasado bien. Su sobrino respondió en el mismo idioma con toda naturalidad. Sere no comprendió todo lo que hablaron porque ella estaba aprendiendo a la velocidad más lenta de un adulto, Artemis tenía el encargo de conseguirle alguien que le diese clases.

-Tengo una reunión, debo cambiarme –murmuró Darien.

Alzando a Endimion, Sere fue con Artemis a mirar el progreso en el diseño de las cocinas nuevas. Había aprendido mucho sobre edificios históricos el último mes y que, aunque Anhara era su hogar, no se le podían hacer alteraciones importantes sin consultar con el Departamento de Monumentos Nacionales.

Decidieron que la mejor solución sería hacer unas cocinas nuevas en una parte menos histórica del palacio. Miró los planos con el arquitecto e hizo uno o dos cambios siguiendo el discreto consejo de Artemis.

Para ese entonces, era la hora de la comida, pero Endimion río tenía hambre Y estaba listo para dormir la siesta, así es que Sere lo llevó a su niñera. Esta era una mujer encantadora con un chispeante sentido del humor y no tan dispuesta a consentirlo como las sirvientas. Al acostarlo, Endimion reclamó su osito de peluche, que no estaba en la cuna, y Sere supuso que se lo habría dejado en los jardines por la mañana cuando partió a visitar a su abuelo.

-Yo lo buscaré. Sé dónde está -le aseguró a la otra mujer.

Mientras caminaba bajo los hermosos árboles que la protegían del sol, pensó en la tonta pelea que había tenido con su marido. Después de todo, le agradaba la caballerosa actitud de Darien, que no quería que se mancillase el honor de la viuda de su hermano.

Sere volvía al palacio con el osito cuando vio a un hombre mayor de barba blanca de pie bajo un árbol. Llevaba la tradicional ropa azul oscuro de los pastores del desierto Y se apoyaba pesadamente en su bastón, respirando con dificultad el aire cálido. Parecía a punto de desmayarse Y al correr hacia él, vio que se hallaba pálido y sudoroso.

-Venga y siéntese -le dijo, indicándole un banco cercano con gestos y tomándolo del codo para acompañarlo, porque suponía que el hombre no hablaba inglés.

Sorprendido, el anciano protestó en árabe, lo cual le dificultó aún más la respiración.

-Por favor, no se moleste -rogó Sere-, solo intento ayudarlo. Usted no se encuentra bien y tiene que descansar. ¿Ha subido todas las escalinatas desde el portón de entrada? Esos escalones son muy empinados, apenas los puedo subir yo-lo condujo con decisión al asiento, añadiendo con ansiedad-: Respire lentamente.

Enseguida vuelvo. Iré a buscarle una bebida fresca. No se atreva ni a moverse, o me enfadaré muchísimo con usted.

El hombre le dirigió una mirada vacilante bajo las pobladas cejas y abrió la boca.

-No, no intente hablar. Descanse hasta que yo vuelva.

Sere corrió dentro y al encontrarse a Artemis en el vestíbulo, le dijo que llamase al doctor porque en el jardín había un anciano que no se encontraba bien. Luego llenó un vaso con agua de un termo helado que había para uso de la casa y volvió a salir.

Al llegar sin aliento, la alivió ver que el anciano seguía donde lo había dejado. Con su pelo y barba blancos y su venerable aire de calma, parecía salido de las páginas de la Biblia. El viejo aceptó el vaso de agua y bebió con placer.

-Gracias, eres muy amable -le dijo luego.

-Ya tiene mejor aspecto comentó Sere antes de darse cuenta de que él le había respondido en inglés. Sonrió aliviada-. Me alegra que hable inglés. Me temo que solo sé unas palabras de árabe y, cuando lo vi, se me olvidaron todas. ¿Se encuentra solo?

-Mis... compañeros me esperan frente a la entrada -titubeó.

-Creo que tendría que ver a un doctor -le dijo Sere, abanicándose con la mano. Hacía un calor terrible.

-Ya he visto a demasiados doctores -se quejó él, revelando frustración en sus inteligentes ojos oscuros-. Estoy harto de que me digan que descanse.

-Pero el descanso es necesario para curarse y usted tendría que obedecer. No debe descuidar su salud insistió Sere suavemente.

-¿Sueles darle órdenes a tus visitas?

-Solo a las obcecadas -dijo ella, perdiendo su habitual sonrisa, ya que comenzaba a darse cuenta de que ella tampoco se sentía demasiado bien-. Perdóneme comenzó a decir, pero la cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas y las piernas parecieron ceder bajo su peso. Un segundo después se había desmayado.

**wow quien sera ese viejito misterioso y ahora que le pasara a Sere acaso Sera bebe en puerta**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Mas que pasion**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 9**

CUANDO Sere recobró el conocimiento, todavía se sentía mareada. Estaba echada sobre la cama en el dormitorio con aire acondicionado y Darien la miraba fijamente, el rostro tenso de preocupación. Le tomó la mano.

-El médico personal de mi padre, el doctor Tomoe, espera fuera para verte.

-Pero no necesito ver a un doctor –murmuró Sere sofocada-. Fue una tontería correr dé acá para allá con tanto calor...

-Buscando un vaso de agua para un viejo testarudo-interrumpió Darien-. Mi padre desea tanto como yo que te sometas a un examen médico, no sea que hayas pillado alguna enfermedad.

Mientras Sere pensaba cuál podría ser la conexión que el rey Zafiro tendría con el vaso de agua del jardín, Darien abrió la puerta a un anciano de elegante perilla recortada. Sere le hizo gesto de que los dejase solos. La enternecía que él se preocupase tanto por ella, pero también la mortificaba haber armado semejante revuelo.

El doctor Tomoe era un hombre de exquisito tacto.

Sere vio cómo tomaba notas diligentemente después de someterse a una serie de preguntas y un breve examen físico.

-No me pasa nada, ¿verdad? -le preguntó.

-No, nada -dijo el venerable anciano con una tranquilizadora sonrisa-. Estás embarazada. Me honra hacer el diagnóstico y ser el primero en daros la noticia.

Una sonrisa maravillada se esbozó en los labios femeninos.

-Cuando os vea un ginecólogo, naturalmente os dará sus consejos -continuó el doctor Tomoe, carraspeando-, pero como por ahora sois mi paciente, os recomiendo que tengáis mucho cuidado. Evitad el ejercicio y cualquier cosa que os cause cansancio. Bebed solo agua embotellada, comed solo alimentos frescos y evitad las especias. No trasnochéis y descansad por la mañana y por la tarde...

Mientras el médico continuaba su retahíla de instrucciones, que incluía la sugerencia de cesar toda la actividad marital, la incredulidad de Sere fue en aumento. Ella era una chica sana, que rara vez pillaba un constipado y él le hablaba como si fuese una frágil florecilla.

-Todas las precauciones son pocas cuando se lleva un potencial heredero al trono -le dijo el doctor Tomoe gravemente-, pero como estoy seguro de que deseáis ser reservada sobre ello, contad con mi discreción.

La alegría de haber concebido se vio velada por las perspectivas de pasarse ocho meses yendo a la cama temprano sin nada de sexo. Pero no tenía que dudar de las recomendaciones del doctor. Después de todo, el embarazo de Serena había sido muy complicado.

Prefirió pensar en algo más agradable. Darien se alegraría cuando se lo dijese, pero decidió ir a ver a un ginecólogo antes de comunicarle que durante ocho meses sería un saco de patatas intocable. Cuanto más pensaba en las advertencias del doctor, más se preguntaba alarmada si durante su examen el anciano no habría notado algo que le _indicara _una posible pérdida del bebé.

No habría más baños desnudos en las montañas, ni excitantes encuentros en la cama ni en la ducha... Sí, ella deseaba a su bebé, pero temía que tantas limitaciones dañasen la relación con su esposo.

-¿Por qué lloras? -la sobresaltó Darien. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y la estrechó entre sus brazos-. El doctor _Tomoe dice _que estás _bien._

-Sí... -dijo Sere Con voz temblorosa. Hundió su húmedo rostro en el hombro masculino sintiendo su aroma tranquilizador y disfrutó de la sensación de estar rodeada por sus brazos-. ¿Qué edad tiene?

-Tendrá al menos ochenta, pero es una eminencia. Tiene un equipo de doctores más jóvenes, pero pensé que lo preferirías a él, _ma belle _-murmuró Darien tiernamente, alisándole los rizos que le caían por la espalda envarada-. ¿Me equivoqué?

-Fue muy amable -concedió ella.

-No te preocupes entonces. De hecho, tendrías que estar sonriendo. Con un simple vaso de agua te has ganado la aprobación de mi padre. Tendrías que oírlo citando la parábola del Buen Samaritano a todo el personal. Tengo entendido que lo regañaste y lo obligaste a que se sentase -dijo Darien con cierto retintín.

Sere se separó de él para mirarlo Con una expresión turbada en los ojos azul cielo.

-¿Quieres decir que el anciano del jardín era tu padre, el rey?

-Ajá. No le gustan los helicópteros y lo trajeron en coche. Cuando llegaron a la entrada, les dijo a sus asistentes que subiría las escalinatas de la entrada sin ayuda y, por supuesto, no se atrevieron a desobedecerlo. Me han dicho que no se encontraba demasiado bien cuando lo encontraste...

-Sí... -dijo Sere, horrorizada por la forma en que había tratado al monarca-. Darien, ¡yo no tenía ni idea! ¡Iba vestido como uno de los jefes de sus tribus, como un pastor!

-Él te diría que no se considera superior al más humilde de sus súbditos -le dijo Darien, con expresión divertida-. Está tan acostumbrado a que lo reconozcan, que no se le ocurrió que pudiese haber una confusión así.

-¡Dios santo, qué mala impresión le habré causado! -dijo afligida.

-Todo lo contrario. Estaba muy impresionado. En vez de llamar a los sirvientes, tú te ocupaste personalmente de él y te tomaste la molestia de atenderlo. Dijo que eras una joven caritativa sin pelos en la lengua y llena de sensatez. Es un elogio muy importante, proviniendo de él. También debe haberlo ayudado a superar la pérdida de su dignidad real el hecho de que parezcas un ángel.

Ruborizándose, Sere sacudió la cabeza, todavía desconcertada. .

-Me alegro de no haberlo ofendido, pero no me esperaba encontrar a un rey paseándose solo por los jardines y vestido así.

Darien se lanzó a reír.-¡Le diré que se ponga la corona la próxima vez que venga!

-¡Basta! -dijo Sere, roja de vergüenza.

-Mi padre le tiene gran cariño a esta residencia porque vivía aquí con mi madre. Como sabes, ella murió cuando yo tenía dieciocho años, pero él la extraña tanto ahora como lo hizo entonces. Supongo que hoy habrá despedido a sus ayudantes porque querría pasar unos momentos de reflexión en los jardines.

-Ha de haberla amado mucho.

-Ella era francesa por parte de madre y siempre hablaban en francés. Se llevaban muy bien. Tenía una personalidad muy", fuerte -Darien hizo una pausa y la miró con expresión preocupada-. Tendría que haberte llevado a que conocieses a mi padre hace semanas, pero ha tenido tantos cambios de humor últimamente que temía...

-Temías que yo lo ofendiese -dijo ella, con la garganta agarrotada.

-Os juzgué mal a ambos y te debo una disculpa. -¿Crees que podrás levantarte a comer con nosotros?

Sere asintió valientemente con la cabeza, intentando disimular que se hallaba al borde de las lágrimas. Aunque sabía que tenía las emociones a flor de piel, comprendió que lo que Darien quería decir era que ellos no se llevaban tan bien como lo habían hecho sus padres. Ni siquiera había querido que ella conociese a su padre... ella lo avergonzaba.

Al fin y al cabo, no era nada sorprendente. Darien tendría que haberse casado con una princesa o una aristócrata, que habría sabido instintivamente cómo comportarse en cualquier situación. Se dio cuenta de que si no hubiese sido capricho del rey Zafiro sentirse, impresionado en vez de insultado por su actitud, quizás lo habría ofendido para siempre y causado a Darien gran vergüenza e incomodidad.

-Me alegra que mi padre tuviese la oportunidad de conocerte tal como eres, al natural.

¿Al natural? ¿Una marimandona, que hacía cosas que nadie se hubiese atrevido a hacer? Era un desastre y lo mejor sería que, si el bebé era niño, se pareciese a su padre en vez de a ella.

-Estamos juntos para siempre, ¿verdad? ..., murmuró. Darien la acomodó con delicadeza sobre las almohadas y la miró con intensidad, pálido ante la idea.

-Juntos como la sal y la pimienta... Endimion y el sexo es lo único que nos une-dijo ella ahogadamente y hundió el rostro en la almohada.

-Yo no lo siento así -dijo Darien enfadado-. No digas eso. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te ha molestado el doctor Tomoe?

No recibió respuesta.

-Discúlpame por haber sido tan sarcástico antes-dijo Darien abruptamente, intentando ver en qué la había ofendido.

-¿Y por qué no ibas a serlo?

-Te hice daño, _ma belle. _Sin embargo, tú solo hiciste una pregunta -reconoció Darien-. Pero, si quieres, te hablo de Rei.

¿Y lograr que la autoestima se le fuera a los talones al escuchar la historia del amor de su vida? No estaba dispuesta a ello. Darien sí que era el amor de su vida y hurgar en un pasado que no podía cambiarse era poco sano e inmaduro.

-No quiero saber nada de ella... nada en absoluto -dijo Sere enfáticamente.

Se hizo un silencio mientras él intentaba comprender su súbito cambio de actitud.

-Pero...

-Me da totalmente igual -añadió Sere-. Una de las cosas más aburridas de estar soltera era tener que escuchar a los hombres jurando que nunca más se volverían a enamorar. No creo que tenga que alentarte a que hagas lo mismo.

-Sere -dijo Darien roncamente, poniéndole las manos en la cintura para darle la vuelta y mirada a los ojos.

-Mira, guárdate tus pensamientos y emociones, ¿quieres? -insistió Sere, convencida-. Es mucho mejor así. No quiero saber nada.

-De acuerdo, he recibido en mensaje -dijo él.

Era increíble, pensó Sere. Ahora que dejaba de presionarlo para que hablase, él se ofendía. Pero se alegró de darse cuenta a tiempo. Si Darien le hablaba de Rei, comenzaría a pensar en la hermosa morena y reviviría las emociones del pasado. Y desde luego que no quería remover aquellos recuerdos, menos aún de una mujer dispuesta a desnudarse para conquistarlo.

-Pero ello no es impedimento para que yo te pregunte a ti sobre todos los novios que has tenido –anunció Darien, suave como la seda, incorporándose.

-El primero me invitó a salir porque Serena lo sobornó para que lo hiciese y el segundo me dejó plantada por ella. Después, tuve más cuidado. Salí un par de veces, por ejemplo con un tipo que se echó a llorar durante la cena hablando de su ex-mujer-recordó, Sere, pérdida ya toda su vergüenza-. O el otro que me envió a su ex novia a que me explicase que la conversación que él había tenido conmigo sobre sus sentimientos lo había ayudado a volver con ella...

Darien la miraba fascinado.

-Me estás tomando el pelo, _ma belle._

-Las páginas casi en blanco de mi experiencia con los hombres no son broma, en serio. Todos, sin excepción, me dijeron que era ¡una persona encantadora, pero o eran aburridos o solo hablaban de la mujer de quien estaban enamorados sin esperanza.

-Pero eso no es lo que sucede con nosotros...

-No tuviste otra opción, Darien. Te chantajeé para que te casases conmigo.

-No me puedo quejar, he tenido mis compensaciones -dijo Darien, lanzándole una mirada pícara.

El corazón le dio un vuelco y se encendió la llamita que nunca se apagaba del todo, pero aunque se ruborizó, la mirada de Sere fue glacial.

-Será mejor que dejemos el tema -murmuró Darien secamente antes de irse y cerrar la puerta.

Los labios de Sere temblaron, pero se controló. Si hubiese mencionado al bebé, las cosas habrían sido bien distintas. No quería retenerlo por ello, sino por la atracción que sintiese por ella. Ya no sería solo por Endimion, sino también por el niño de ambos. Lo amaba como nunca pensó que podría amar a nadie, pero no podía soportar la idea de no ser la esposa adecuada para Darien, por mucho cariño que él le de mostrase.

Cenaron temprano con el rey Zafiro sentado a la cabecera de la impresionante mesa de comedor y todo su séquito de rodillas en la antesala, algo para poner nervioso a cualquiera. El monarca la sometió a una serie de preguntas sobre la Biblia y, cuando Darien intervino una o dos veces para protegerla, le dijo que no adquiriese el hábito de ser un esposo autoritario que no dejaba que su mujer expresase sus propias ideas.

Después le dio un sermón breve y conciso sobre lo que hacía que un matrimonio tuviese éxito y Sere se asombró de que Darien pudiese escucharlo sin que se le moviese ni un músculo de la cara.

Cuando la conversación abarcó temas del reino, Sere se pudo relajar más y observarlos. Se dio cuenta de que el rey era más joven de lo que ella pensaba, tendría menos de setenta años, tenía personalidad fuerte y era muy mal enfermo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su áspero exterior, parecía tener buen corazón. Al final de la comida, Darien le hizo una señal casi imperceptible de que los dejase solos y Sere se dirigió a la biblioteca, que tenía una extensa selección de libros en inglés.

Allí se hallaba unos cuarenta minutos más tarde cuando Darien entró, cautivándola con su trajeada figura elegante Y apuesta.

-Disculpa mi mal genio de antes -le dijo Sere sin rodeos-. ¿Ya se ha ido tu padre?

-Sí. Estaba cansado. Estoy orgulloso de ti -murmuró él-. No dejaste que te intimidase. No lo hace por maldad, pero a veces puede ser un poco...

-¿Brusco? -completó ella con una sonrisa.

-Sí -dijo Darien, poniéndose serio para añadir-Hace un mes me pediste que hiciese algunas averiguaciones y lo he hecho. Esta tarde recibí un informe sobre tu pasado que aclara la cuestión que te preocupaba.

-Oh, déjame verlo -dijo Sere, ilusionada.

-Me he tomado la libertad de leerlo y tengo que advertirte de que contiene información que te sentará mal -dijo Darien.

Sere lo miró, sorprendida. ¿Sentar mal? Darien dejó un documento sobre la mesita de café. Sere se lo quedó mirando y luego se inclinó para agarrarlo, abriéndolo con evidente impaciencia. Bastaron unos segundos de lectura para que levantase la vista, incrédula.

-No puede ser verdad...dice aquí que mi madre murió hace solo diez años- susurró.

-Esta vez no hay ninguna duda. Con el informe venía una copia del certificado de defunción de tu madre. Lo que no comprendo es cómo tu padre pudo mantener la mentira de que ella había muerto cuando eras pequeña.

-Odiaba hablar de ella, pero yo lo atribuía al dolor de su pérdida, así que me sentía culpable al hacerle preguntas -dijo Sere titubeante-. Qué espanto que me haya engañado así, pero en realidad, no le resultó tan difícil.

-¿Por qué? -inquirió Darien.

-Cambió de trabajo y nos mudamos al otro extremo del país al poco tiempo de la supuesta muerte de mi madre. Me dijo que ella no tenía parientes. Nunca conocí a nadie que la hubiese conocido. Cuando le pedí fotografías para ver cómo era, me dijo que la caja que las contenía se había perdido en la mudanza y yo creí que se había quedado tan destrozado con la muerte de mi madre que las había quemado en un arranque de pena.

-Era soltero y bastante mayor cuando conoció a tu madre. Ella era mucho más joven. Ese tipo de matrimonio suele fracasar.

Sere prosiguió leyendo, pero se imaginaba lo que vendría. Había sido su madre quien se había ido con otro. Le costó concentrarse. No podía dejar de pensar que su madre la había abandonado cuando era un bebé y además jamás había tratado de ponerse en contacto con ella.

-Nunca me habrá amado... seguro que era como Serena, desapegada... -dijo, pero se quedó muda del asombro mientras leía el siguiente párrafo. De repente, emitió un grito ahogado. ¡Su madre había tenido mellizas poco tiempo antes de dejar a su padre!

-Tengo hermanas... ¡no es posible! –exclamó Sere con vehemencia.

Darien le quitó el documento de las manos y se sentó junto a ella, pasándole un brazo protector por los hombros.

-Tu padre estaba convencido de que las niñas no eran suyas y, cuando tu madre se fue con su último amante, él se negó a acogerlas. Las pequeñas todavía se hallaban en el hospital en aquel momento y las autoridades se hicieron cargo de ellas.

-Mis... mis hermanas -murmuró Sere, tré hermanas y nunca lo he sabido. ¿Cómo pudo papá ocultármelo?

-La investigación prosigue, pero no será sencillo encontrar a tus hermanas si las adoptaron, cosa que seguramente sucedió porque eran muy pequeñas –dijo Darien, lanzando un suspiro.

-Mamá nos abandonó a todos. Mi padre se habrá sentido terriblemente humillado. No me extraña que pusiese cientos de millas de por medio. Odiaría que la gente supiese la verdad.

-El detective cree que quizás ella cambió de nombre o se volvió a casar en algún momento, pero cuando murió, vivía sola.

-Supongo que así se acaba cuando se vive abandonando a la gente -dijo Sere, con el rostro pálido y tenso. Dejó el informe sobre la mesa de café y se puso de pie-. Estoy cansada. Gracias por conseguirme la información.

-Sere, no seas dura con tu padre por mentirte. Probablemente creía que te estaba protegiendo-murmuró Darien.

-Quizás -dijo Sere, apretando los labios.

-No te castigues por esto, _ma belle _-dijo, estrechándola entre sus brazos-..¿Qué importa tu pasado a esta altura de tu vida?

Sere lo miró con irreprimible rabia. Darien, con sus seiscientos años de historia ancestral y el sólido árbol genealógico que todos los al-Chiba reverenciaban, nunca sentiría la humillación que ella intentaba ocultarle.

-Sé que piensas que a mí me resulta fácil decirlo -insistió Darien, ruborizándose levemente-. Pero tú eres tú y punto.

Con una madre que nunca la quiso, al igual que a sus hermanas. y un padre en quien confiaba, que prefirió mentirle durante años antes de tragarse su orgullo. Apartó la mirada, haciendo un esfuerzo por tragar.

-Encontraremos a tus hermanas. Quizás lleve su tiempo, pero lo conseguiremos -le prometió Darien.

-Sí... -asintió Sere con la cabeza para no echarse a llorar.

Una vez arriba, se encerró en el baño y llenó la bañera mientras lloraba a gusto. Aturdida por aquellas sorprendentes revelaciones, se sentía como si le hubiesen arrancado las entrañas. Siempre había idolatrado a su madre y, de repente, aquella admiración no existía más. Simuló que dormía cuando Darien subió a acostarse.

-Mañana me marcho por tres días, tengo que asistir a una reunión en Dubai representando a mi padre anunció Darien al desvestirse en la oscuridad, sin dejarse impresionar por su actuación-. Me gustaría que me acompañases, pero en este momento no tendrás humor para hablar de tonterías con gente que ni conoces.

- y dudas de que pueda hacerlo bien –añadió Sere.

-Si has podido vértelas con mi padre, estás preparada para cualquier cosa.

-Dime, ¿siempre eres tan encantador cuando hay problemas?

-Oye, sé que en este momento estás dolida, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Estuve a punto de destruir el informe y decirte que el detective no había encontrado nada. Luego me di cuenta de que tenías derecho a saber la verdad y no podía romper la promesa que te había hecho.

-Me casé con un santo.

El colchón cedió bajo su peso y casi inmediatamente la tomó entre sus brazos, dándole un beso que la dejó sin respiración.

-Deja de intentar pelearte conmigo.

Cuando él la besó, su cuerpo rebelde se despertó al amor. Ojalá no hubiese sido tan antipática con él. No tenía ni idea del motivo de su ataque cuando lo único que él hacía era mostrarle comprensión. Se avergonzó por ello. Se dio vuelta hacia él, adorando su olor y su contacto.

-Me molesta que seas tan perfecto todo el tiempo-murmuró.

-Disto mucho de ser perfecto, y tú lo sabes –rió Darien ahogadamente.

-Te, acercas más a la perfección que yo -le dijo mientras él le quitaba el camisón con experta delicadeza- Por ejemplo, ¿dónde has aprendido a hacer esto?

-Sin comentarios.. A veces haces las preguntas más disparatadas, _ma bell _-respondió él, acariciándole con suavidad la curva de los rotundos senos, deteniéndose a apretar una tensa cúspide y provocándole un hondo gemido.

Arqueó la espalda mientras un ansia sorda le latía entre los muslos e instantáneamente se preparó para recibido, sin poder controlarse. Todo el estrés desapareció con aquella oleada de deseo. Pero un segundo más tarde recordó las recomendaciones del doctor, que se le habían olvidado totalmente, y se separó de

Darien como si hubiese tocado un hierro candente.

-No... no podemos...

Darien lanzó una imprecación y Sere no necesitó traducción para saber que era un improperio.

-Darien...

-Ya he tenido bastante -dijo Darien con sepulcral frialdad, saliendo nuevamente de la cama.

-Lo siento, yo... -dijo Sere, sentándose en la cama, horrorizada al vedo irse.

-Olvídalo -dijo él, poniéndose un par de vaqueros.

-¿Adónde vas? ¿Puedo ir contigo?

-Entonces, no tendría sentido que me fuera, ¿no?

-Es que no quiero que te vayas -reconoció ella con voz ahogada.

-¡Por favor, Sere! ¿Primero me empujas como si te estuviese acosando y luego me ruegas que me quede? -Por favor...

Le respondió un silencio cargado de tensión.

-Lo siento... -dijo Darien por fin, abriendo la puerta-. Lo único que quiero es dormir de un tirón esta noche.

-No es que no te desease -se apresuró ella a explicar-, es que estoy... ¡estoy embarazada!

Pero el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse impidió que él oyese la última palabra. Sere estuvo una hora dando vueltas en la cama hasta que finalmente fue a buscarlo. Lo encontró en un dormitorio a dos puertas del suyo, dormido como un tronco.

Lo contempló desde los pies de la cama y las lágrimas le escocieron en los ojos. El corazón amenazó con rompérsele en el pecho al pensar en la posibilidad de perder lo que tenían. Decidió que no sería buena idea agobiarlo y, con una última mirada al perfil recortado sobre el lino blanco de la sábana, volvió de puntillas a su dormitorio.

Se levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente para desayunar con él antes de que se fuese y se encontró a Endimion, sonriente en pijama, haciéndole compañía. Darien ya estaba vestido con un traje negro de impecable corte.

-Si te sirve de consuelo -le contó él con una atractiva sonrisa-, no he podido pegar ojo.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco -reconoció ella, llena de júbilo al pensar que la pelea de la noche anterior quedaba atrás.

Cuando lo acompañó al porche, Darien la estrechó entre sus brazos, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Le dio un hondo beso que la conmovió.

-Continuará... -le dijo con ronca sensualidad.

Dos días más tarde, Sere salió sonriente de la consulta del ginecólogo. La habían tranquilizado ya que, como ella sospechaba, las recomendaciones del doctor Tomoe habían sido demasiado extremas.

Sus guardaespaldas la esperaban en la planta baja de un moderno hospital y, en cuanto se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, se acercaron aliviados a ella. Le dio la impresión de que tenían instrucciones de no separarse de ella ni un minuto, pero les había pedido que la esperasen allí para no llamar la atención con su presencia en los pasillos. En unas doce horas, Darien habría vuelto, pensó feliz. Apenas podía esperar a decirle lo del bebé.

La limusina atravesó las calles arboladas de la ciudad hacia el Palacio Real. Darien le había dicho que tenían un amplio apartamento en el complejo palaciego y le apetecía verlo. El palacio era una serie de edificios de piedra arenisca, el más antiguo de los cuales databa del siglo XIV. Como su visita había sido anunciada, la recibió en la puerta un hombrecillo que se presentó como Rubeus y le hizo una reverencia tan profunda que Sere creyó que se caería de cabeza.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que Rubeus tenía instrucciones de acompañarla en una visita oficial del palacio a la vez que la instruía sobre la historia de los al-Chiba. Era un hombre muy agradable, pero después de dos horas de subir y bajar escaleras, recorrer largísimos pasillos y cruzar innumerables patios, Sere comenzó a cansarse.

Al ver su pálido rostro en uno de los espejos, le sugirió a su acompañante que continuasen la visita otro día. Rubeus la dejó en el soleado patio exterior de lo que Darien había descrito como un apartamento y que resultó ser una casa de considerables proporciones.

Sonrió al ver el fabuloso arreglo de rosas amarillas en el espacioso vestíbulo, fresco por el aire acondicionado, pero se sorprendió cuando el mayordomo le anunció que una visita la esperaba.

-¿Una visita? -preguntó, un poco agobiada, ya que lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era sentarse, quitarse los zapatos y tomar una taza de té.

-La princesa Rei lleva un rato esperando -dijo el sirviente.

Sere se puso tensa, pero supuso que, tarde o temprano tenía que suceder. En las últimas semanas había recibido visitas de las demás mujeres de la familia. Todas habían sido encantadoras, particularmente la inglesa Setsuna, la madre de Hotaru.

Quizás tendría que haberle hecho una invitación a Rei, pensó, ya que había que olvidar de una vez por todas la escena en el dormitorio de Darien. Al fin y al cabo, Rei también era de la familia.

En el salón, amueblado con hermosas antigüedades, Rei se puso de pie para saludarla y, durante un momento, lo único que Sere pudo hacer fue quedarse mirándola, porque era una preciosidad. Tenía la exquisitez de una muñeca de porcelana y el traje a medida azul acentuaba su delgada y elegante figura.

-Lamento no haber estado aquí cuando llegaste -dijo Sere, incómoda, sintiéndose enorme a su lado.

-Es un consuelo que quieras hablar conmigo después del desdichado incidente cuando nos conocimos - dijo Rei con toda naturalidad, poniéndola aún más nerviosa. Estoy dispuesta a dejar de lado mi orgullo por Darien.

-¿Có... cómo?

Los exóticos ojos rasgados se posaron en ella.

-He venido a rogarte que dejes libre a Darien.

Sere palideció y se la quedó mirando fijamente;

-Es... es una petición un poco...

-Darien me ama y yo lo amo a él -dijo Rei con confianza-. Quizás eso no te importe, te de igual que él nunca llegue a ser feliz contigo, pero Darien no se merece perder la oportunidad de ser feliz solo porque Seiya haya tenido un hijo ilegítimo.

Sere se puso más tensa. De modo que Rei sabía de la existencia de Endimion.

-No es necesario que te sientas incómoda. No me importa lo del niño. Después de todo, yo no amaba a mi esposo -le dijo Rei sin titubeos-. He venido a hablar de Darien...

-Pero yo no quiero hablar de él -la interrumpió Sere.

-Lo único que pido es que escuches -dijo Rei, la dureza reflejada en sus ojos violetas oscuros.

-Quizás tampoco quiera escuchar -dijo Sere, poniéndose de pie. Se dirigió a la ventana y luego miró a Rei, sin saber si decide que se marchase. Por una parte, deseaba escuchar, pero por otra, temía lo que la otra pudiese decir.

-Darien y yo nos enamoramos hace casi seis años -declaró Rei-, pero fuimos discretos sobre nuestros sentimientos porque ninguno de los dos tenía prisa por casarse.

Entonces, Darien nunca se le había declarado, eso era lo que quería decir. Se sintió más fuerte al darse cuenta de ello.

-Perdona, pero eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo –le dijo.

Rei no se dio por aludida y Sere se ruborizó.

-Cuando Seiya decidió que estaba enamorado de mí, nos vimos obligados a separarnos -declaró Rei con dramatismo-. Mi familia ejerció una enorme presión para que yo aceptase a Seiya. Era un gran honor y algún día me convertiría en reina de Quamar.

Como la situación era tal como Sere la había imaginado, sintió consternación al imaginarse a Darien y Rei como un par de amantes separados por las circunstancias.

-Imagínate lo que sentí al descubrir más tarde que mi esposo era un mujeriego empedernido, ¡y además, nunca había estado destinado a ser el Rey! Durante nuestra luna de miel, Seiya reconoció que su padre le había informado, cuando Darien tenía apenas quince años, que Darien lo sucedería en el trono. '

-Pero Seiya era el príncipe heredero -murmuró Sere desconcertada.

-El título era solo una fachada para permitir que Darien creciera con mayor libertad. Seiya se conformó con ello -aseguró Rei con un encogimiento de hombros-. Reconocía que Dar tenía muchos valores de los que él carecía y no era un hombre ambicioso.

Seiya, con sus tres matrimonios y su gusto por las chicas, no sería una elección sensata como gobernante de un país conservador y su suegro no era tonto, pensó Sere.

-Lo que te intento explicar -prosiguió Rei, en tono confidencial- es que Darien nunca será egoísta, siempre antepondrá la lealtad a su familia a sus propios sentimientos.

Era verdad. Al darse cuenta de lo que Rei insinuaba, Sere se sintió desfallecer. Si lo que Rei decía era verdad, su matrimonio estaba destinado al fracaso. ¿Cómo podría consolidarse su relación con Rei siempre presente? Darien estaría siempre pensando el lo que podría haber sido y ello amargaría su unión.

-Darien me adora, pero como es tan responsable, no te pedirá nunca el divorcio. Sin embargo, si tú se lo pidieses a él, se sentiría libre para casarse conmigo sin recibir críticas de nadie.

-No me casaría contigo aunque fueses la única mujer que quedase libre en Quamar -aseguró Darien desde el umbral, sobresaltándolas a ambas, que se dieron la vuelta para mirarlo boquiabiertas.

Rei se puso tensa.

-Es lógico que lo digas en presencia de tu esposa, ya que no querrás herirla, pero...

-¿Sabes el tiempo que llevo escuchando la ridícula historia de Romeo y Julieta que te has inventado?

Sere se preguntó qué haría él allí, diez horas antes de lo que le había dicho, pero a la vez se sintió aliviada al oírlo rechazar a Rei. Lo que más la tranquilizaba era la frialdad con que Darien se dirigía a la morena. Hasta el más tonto se habría dado cuenta de que no se sentía atraído por ella en absoluto.

-Tu padre te rogó que no te casases con Seiya. Pensaba que la diferencia de edad era demasiada y, al ver que tú no cejabas en tu empeño de convertirte en princesa consorte, intentó hacerte ver que tu esposo te sería infiel. Pero tú permitiste que tu ambición superase todas sus advertencias. ¿Cómo te atreves a intentar destruir mi matrimonio, que es tan feliz como el tuyo lo fue de desgraciado? Siempre he agradecido que Seiya me salvase de cometer el mayor error de mi vida. Ahora, márchate -ordenó Darien-. Sugiero que te tomes unas largas vacaciones en la finca de tus padres.

-¡No quiero ir a casa de mis padres! -exclamó la morena, sin ocultar el horror que le causaba la idea.

-Es orden del Rey. ¿Prefieres esperar a que él te lo diga? -advirtió Darien con fingida dulzura.

Rei palideció y apartó la mirada, apresurándose a retirarse sin mayor comentario.

-Dudo que se detenga a hacer las maletas -murmuró Darien con satisfacción-. Circulan rumores de que hace unos días la mujer de un empresario la descubrió con su esposo. Naturalmente, querrá poner la mayor distancia posible entre mi padre y ella.

-¿Rei tenía una aventura? -exclamó Sere, totalmente desconcertada-. ¿A pesar de estar persiguiéndote a ti?

-Lo único que Rei quiere es una posición de poder. No entiendo cómo se creía que yo volvería a interesarme en ella -dijo Darien, moviendo la cabeza-. Tiene un concepto exagerado de su belleza.

-Es increíblemente hermosa y te quedaste de piedra el día en que la viste sobre tu cama...

-Pues claro, me sentía tan avergonzado como un adolescente. No me causó ningún placer ver a mi cuñada desnuda -dijo Darien con una mueca-. Para mí, siempre será la mujer de Seiya y me escandalizó que tuviese tan poca vergüenza.

-Pero no querías que yo chismorrease sobre ella. Te juro que nunca mencioné aquel episodio.

-Sere... no quería que nadie hablase de ello -respendió Darien con una súbita carcajada-. Si se hubiese extendido el rumor, Rei nunca lograría volver a casarse. Mi familia reza para que consiga un marido pronto, así nos libraremos de ella por fin, pero ¿qué esperanzas tendría de hacerlo si perdiese su reputación?

-No sientes nada por ella, ¿verdad? -dijo Sere, divertida-. Yo pensaba que era el amor de tu vida.

-Hirió mi orgullo. Hace cinco años yo era muy vanidoso -le confesó Darien con seriedad-. Seiya le doblaba la edad, pero ella se casó con él sin dudarlo.

-Pero la amabas...

-Pensaba que la amaba, pero ahora creo que era más deseo de poseerla que otra cosa. Entonces yo no conocía la diferencia. Me humilló descubrir que ella sacrificaría todo por ambición. Luego tuve la gran ventaja de ver su comportamiento como esposa de mi hermano -dijo, con la mandíbula tensa-. La vi despreciar a los miembros de la familia de rango inferior al de ella y alentar chismorreos maliciosos para divertirse, lo cual rápidamente eliminó toda la pena que me quedaba.

-¿Tú sabías que tu padre siempre había planeado que fueses su sucesor?

-No tenía ni idea hasta que él mismo me lo dijo la semana pasada. Me sorprende que Seiya no me odiase por ello -confesó Darien-. Comprendo perfectamente por qué mi hermano no cambió su estilo de vida. También creo que la desilusión de enterarse de que nunca sería reina convirtió a Rei en la mujer dura y amarga que es desde entonces.

Los últimos temores de Sere se desvanecieron y su alivio fue tan intenso que le dio un ligero mareo. Se sentó pesadamente en uno de los sofás.

Darien corrió a su lado y se inclinó junto a ella.

-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó, preocupado-. Esta mañana has estado en el hospital y, cuando los guardaespaldas te vieron, te encontrabas pálida y seria.

-¿Me has estado espiando? -preguntó Sere con incredulidad.

-Necesito saber qué te pasa. Cancelé mi última reunión en Dubai y volví a casa por lo preocupado que me tenías. Y cuando llego me encuentro a esa bruja contándote una sarta de mentiras! -se lamentó Darien.

-No estoy enferma, te lo aseguro -dijo Sere, intentando que la alegría no se le reflejase en la mirada, pero luego le dio pena verlo tan preocupado.

-Entonces, ¿por qué fuiste al hospital?

-Estoy embarazada.

-¿No estás enferma? -insistió Darien.

-Pues, si le hiciese caso al doctor Tomoe, tendría que considerarme una inválida confinada a una cama dijo Sere con alegría-, pero fui al ver al ginecólogo y me tranquilizó mucho. Dice que mi embarazo es normal.

-¿Estás esperando un bebé... ya? -preguntó Darien sorprendido-. Pero llevamos casados solo unas semanas. Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza que podría ser eso. Vas a tener un bebé.

-Sí. Creo que eso ha quedado claro -dijo Sere, ruborizándose al ver la expresión reverente de sus ojos cuando finalmente comenzó a asimilar lo que le decía.

Darien la levantó en sus brazos y se sentó con ella en el regazo, abrazándola.

-¿Lo sabes desde que el doctor Tomoe te vio en Anhara? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Quería una segunda opinión. Hasta me dijo que no teníamos que hacer el amor-se apresuró Sere a confesar-. Por eso te dije que no la otra noche...

-Tienes derecho a decir que no cuando te apetezca. Fui un idiota -dijo Darien, tomándola de la mano-. Estaba tratando de reconfortarte y, por supuesto, lo último que deseabas en aquel momento era hacer el amor. Desgraciadamente, no pude resistir expresarte mis sentimientos de una forma más física. Estoy seguro de que te pareció insensible por mi parte, pero no era mi intención.

Sere se quedó muda ante su confesión.

-He pasado un día espantoso, _ma belle _–reconoció Darien-. Primero me informan de tu misteriosa visita al hospital...

-No veo por qué te tiene que haber preocupado tanto...

-Al principio, no, pero luego empecé a tener miedo y no me podía concentrar por mucho que lo intentase. Comencé a imaginarme las mil y una cosas que te podrían estar pasando y tuve que venir. Tenía que estar junto a ti.

-Tonto -dijo Sere, jugueteando con su corbata de seda. Le encantó que él se preocupase tanto por ella.

-Así que perdóname si todavía no te he demostrado mi alegría por la concepción de nuestro hijo –rogó Darien-. Estaba tan preocupado que no podía pensar en otra cosa. ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

-Tengo una salud de hierro -le aseguró Sere dulcemente.

La estrechó entre sus brazos e, inclinando la cabeza sobre la de ella, la apretó contra sí.

-No podía pensar en otra cosa... Nuestro bebé... es una noticia maravillosa, pero saber que te encuentras bien es lo mejor de todo.

Ella le acarició la mejilla y él le tomó la mano para depositarle un beso en la palma.

-Tres meses antes de que mi madre muriese, fue al hospital para hacerse un chequeo y se enteró de que estaba muy grave. No nos dijo nada hasta que fue algo evidente, pero para entonces le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Siempre lamentamos que no confiase en que nosotros seríamos fuertes por ella -murmuró

Darien consternado-. Desde entonces, les tengo terror a los hospitales.

-Puedo tener al bebé en casa -le dijo para calmarlo, triste por él, pero feliz de que hubiese compartido sus temores con ella.

-Pero quizás eso no sea seguro y lo primero es tu seguridad, _ma belle _-le dijo Darien con inquietud-. ¿Sabes? Te quiero tanto...

La miró a los ojos y Sere sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

-Al principio, era un deseo primitivo:-confesó Darien, un poco avergonzado-. Luego se convirtió en una lujuriosa obsesión. Nunca deseé a una mujer tanto como te deseaba a ti, pero estaba tan furioso por que me obligaras a casarme, que no reconocí mis sentimientos.

-No necesitas disculparte por ello -dijo Sere mientras la alegría se le extendía por el cuerpo con un agradable calorcillo.

-Aunque no quería sentirme atraído por ti, lo estaba. Me intrigó tu valor para enfrentarte a mí y comencé a darme cuenta de que querías a Endimion de verdad. Pero no me di cuenta del alcance tu amor por mi sobrino -murmuró Darien-. Para entonces, quería que me quisieses por mí mismo, no porque fuese tu forma de conseguir estar con Endimion. Al principio eso me causó amargura. Me sentí utilizado.

-Nunca pensé que te sintieras así -dijo Sere afligida.

-Pero no podía dejar de pensar en ti todo el tiempo que estuve en Nueva York. Y luego me enteré de que habías estado durmiendo en el cuarto de los niños! -dijo, lanzando una carcajada-. Parecía que Endimion te atraía mucho más que yo, _ma belle._

-No, tú siempre me atrajiste mucho, de hecho... –le aseguró Sere, abrazándolo.

Llamaron a la puerta, sacándolos de su ensoñación.

-¿Qué pasa? -protestó Darien, depositándola en el sofá a su lado.

Rubeus entró, con muchas reverencias de disculpa. Habló en árabe y Darien se puso de pie inmediatamente.

-Tu amiga Luna ha llamado varias veces. Parece que tiene noticias urgentes -le explicó cuando Rubeus se volvió a ir-. Perdóname. Si no le hubiese dicho a la servidumbre que no nos molestasen, te habrían pasado la llamada directamente.

-No me imagino qué noticia urgente puede tener que darme Luna -dijo Sere perpleja.

-Será mejor que la llames inmediatamente.

Sere se puso de pie, ansiosa por saber qué problema había, ya que Luna no usaría la palabra «urgente» sin motivo. Le había escrito a su amiga dos veces, unas cartas un poco extrañas, porque todavía no se habia atrevido a decide que el matrimonio con Darien se había consumado. Llamó a su amiga.

-¿Sere? -le dijo Luna, excitada-. ¿Eres tú?

-Sí, soy yo.

-¡Tengo una noticia fantástica! Tienes derecho a venirte con Endimion a Inglaterra.

-¿Volver a Londres con Endimion? -repitió Sere asombrada.

-Registré el piso de tu prima de cabo a rabo y finalmente encontré su testamento...

-¿Serena había hecho testamento?

-¡Lo habría encontrado antes si no hubiese supuesto tontamente que tú habías revisado sus efectos personales a conciencia! -le reprochó Luna-. Si lo hubieses hecho, te habrías ahorrado un montón de molestias. ¡Serena te lo ha dejado todo!

-¿Serena me ha dejado... qué?

-Todas sus posesiones, además eres la tutora legal de Endimion. ¿No dices nada?

-Me he quedado de piedra -confesó Sere. Mirando a Darien, se apoyó el auricular en el hombro para decide-: Luna ha encontrado el testamento de Serena y mi prima me ha dejado todo, además sóy la tutora legal de Endimion.

Lágrimas emocionadas le corrieron por las mejillas. Serena no tendría instinto maternal, pero había confiado en ella lo suficiente como para encomendarle el futuro de su hijo.

-En tu lugar, yo me volvería a Inglaterra en cuanto pudiese -le sugirió Luna-. Legalmente, los al-Chiba no pueden hacer nada para quitártelo.

Sere vio como Darien salía del salón con el rostro tenso y pálido.

-Estoy embarazada, Luna.

-¿Qué... qué?

-Que me he enamorado perdidamente de Darien y estamos esperando un bebé explicó Sere en tono de disculpa-. Es absolutamente maravilloso. Lamento no haber sido más sincera en mis cartas... y ahora que te has tomado semejante molestia, me siento fatal.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

-¿Quiere eso decir que puedo contar con vacaciones frecuentes en un palacio real -preguntó Luna.

-¡Desde luego! Nos encantaría que vinieses.

-Te perdono -rió Luna, pero parecía destrozada.

Sere le prometió que la llamaría más tarde y cortó. ¿Por qué se habría ido Darien? Debía de haberse imaginado su palidez, porque seguro que él se habría dado ya cuenta de que ella estaba a punto de decide cuánto lo quería antes de la interrupción de Rubeus.

Darien no se había ido demasiado lejos. Se paseaba por el vestíbulo como un tigre enjaulado. En cuanto oyó sus pasos, se giró hacia ella, con dolor reflejado en los maravillosos ojos zafiros.

-En cuanto vi tus lágrimas de emoción, supe lo que vendría. Ahora que eres la tutora legal de Endimion y tienes recursos propios, quieres que te deje libre porqué no me necesitas más...

Sere comprendió entonces.

-No puedo hacer eso -juró Darien con vehemencia-. No puedo dejarte ir. No me imagino mi vida sin ti y Endimion. Las últimas semanas que hemos compartido han sido inolvidables para mí. ¿Qué debo hacer para convencerte de que, si me das suficiente tiempo, puedo haceros felices aquí en Quamar?

-Darien...

Pero Darien estaba demasiado herido para callarse.

-Sé que has intentado adaptarte por el bien de Endimion...

-Eso no es verdad...

-Estas últimas semanas, no me importaba... para mí era suficiente...

-Darien, ¿quieres calmarte y escucharme? -lo interrumpió Sere impaciente-. ¡Te quiero! No tengo la más remota intención de pedirte que me dejes ir. En cuanto a que yo me he conformado... pues, en cierto modo, es verdad. Eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida y me gustaste con locura desde el día en que te vi por primera vez...

-Sigue, no pares -la alentó Darien, fascinado por su declaración.

-Me sentía tan culpable por haberte chantajeado para que te casases conmigo que... no sé, demostrar demasiada felicidad me parecía perverso.

-Me alegra que me chantajeases...

-Pues bien que protestaste al principio –le recordó Sere desconcertada.

-Me adapté rápidamente -señaló Darien inclinándose para levantarla con delicadeza en sus brazos.- Pronto me di cuenta de que eras la mujer de mi vida.

-En la cama -añadió Sere.

-¿Estás diciendo que tú sabías que me amabas la primera vez que nos acostamos juntos?

-¡No, pero al menos yo no insistí con eso de que era sexo nada más!

-Sabía que algún día me echarías en cara esas palabras -dijo Darien, cerrando con el hombro la puerta de un amplio dormitorio. Le dirigió una pícara sonrisa y la dejó sobre la cama con dosel-. Pero como todavía. Creía que te habías acostado con mi hermano, no quería aceptarlo. Te habrías reído oyéndome unas horas más tarde cuando defendí nuestro matrimonio ante mi padre -le dijo con los ojos brillantes-. Cuando me dijo que, si me había casado contigo siguiendo un tonto impulso, me haría un favor deshaciendo ese matrimonio, sentí una repentina necesidad de estrecharte entre mis brazos. Y eso poco tenía que ver con Endimion...

-¿De veras?

-En serio -dijo Darien, abrazándola-. Ambos hemos utilizado a Endimion como excusa para estar juntos. Nos escudamos en él cuando todavía no estábamos listos para enfrentamos a nuestros sentimientos.

-Yo supe enseguida lo que sentía por ti –susurró Sere.

-Yo te adoro. ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta de lo mucho que te quería?

-Porque eres una persona muy especial -le dijo ella emocionada-. Pensé que estabas haciendo un esfuerzo para que nuestro matrimonio funcionase...

-Quería que tú me amases...

-Pero no cuando te dije que eras un llorica. Fue algo horrible -suspiró Sere.

-Era verdad que había decidido no volver a enamorarme -reconoció Darien, enrojeciendo levemente-. Tenías fundamentos para acusarme de utilizar a Rei como excusa para pensar que todas las mujeres eran indignas de confianza e intentaban cazarme...

-Claro que querían cazarte.

-Pero nunca me había comportado mal con una mujer -dijo Darien-, solo contigo.

-Si las últimas semanas son un ejemplo de lo mal que tratas a las mujeres, ¿cómo será cuando las tratas bien? Me muero por saberlo -dijo Sere, incapaz de mantenerse seria. Se sentía tan feliz, que no podía contenerse. El hombre de sus sueños, el padre de su bebé, su esposo, la miraba como si fuese la mujer más

hermosa del mundo. Por primera vez sintió que Darien era suyo para amarlo, y su conciencia se acalló.

-Tengo el resto de mi vida para demostrártelo, _ma belle _-replicó Darien, acariciándole el vientre todavía plano-. ¿Es cierto que vamos a tener un bebé?

-Sí.

-Eres fantástica...

-Tú también -dijo ella, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

Él le selló los labios entreabiertos con un hambriento beso.

-¿Estás segura de que podemos hacerlo? -le preguntó al rato, con pasión e inquietud mezcladas en la posesiva mirada, el cuerpo rígido en su esfuerzo por contenerse-. Te quiero tanto, que no podría soportar arriesgar tu salud. ¿Estás segura?

Sere se alegró de no haber dejado que el doctor Tomoe se acercase ni a medio metro de su esposo.

-Segurísima. Pero la próxima vez, ven al ginecólogo conmigo.

-Eso me haría sentirme mejor, _ma belle _-dijo Darien, esbozando una cálida sonrisa. Pero ahora, necesito estrecharte en mis brazos y demostrarte mi amor.

**asu que capitulo mas largo vaya asi que despues de todo Sere es la tutora legal del niño se aman un capitulo mas y se termina saludos**

**PD: QUE HISTORIA NUEVA LES GUSTARIA**

****LA NOVIA DEL MILLONARIO****

****VENGANZA ITALIANA*****


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Mas que pasion**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 10**

Un año más tarde, Sere paseaba por los jardines de Anhara con su hijo pequeño, Mamoru, en el cochecito y su hijo mayor, Endimion, montado en bicicleta. Ahora Endimion también se había convertido en un al-Chiba, porque Darien lo había adoptado legalmente. Mamoru, nombrado en honor al primer rey de Quamar, sería educado como Darien, dando prioridad primero a su patria, a su familia después, y finalmente a sus deseos. Era un cielo de bebé, pensó Sere, mirándolo con orgullo. Parecía que ya de tan pequeño sabía lo que era la disciplina.

Endimion detuvo la bicicleta para mirar dentro del cochecito.

-Otra vez está durmiendo -se lamentó-. ¿Cuándo jugará conmigo?

-Dentro de un par de meses se sentará y será un poco más divertido.

-¿Y hablará? -preguntó Endimion esperanzado.

-Haciendo ruiditos, pero no palabras.

-Yo lo ayudaré con las palabras -dijo Endimion con solemnidad-. Soy su hermano mayor.

Lentamente retornaron al palacio. Sere dejó a los niños con la niñera y se fue a cambiar para la cena. Mientras lo hacía pensó en todo lo que había sucedido durante aquel año. Al mes de haber descubierto que esperaba a Mamoru, celebraron por todo lo alto la boda en la iglesia y su suegro le había otorgado oficialmente el título de princesa. Afortunadamente cupo dentro de un hermoso vestido de novia para la ceremonia de la bendición del matrimonio.

Seis meses atrás Rei se había casado con un magnate libanés y se había marchado del país. Todos los parientes de Darien se sintieron aliviados.

Luna los había ido a visitar varias veces y Darien y ella se llevaban muy bien. Sere había agradecido su actitud relajada durante su embarazo, ya que su marido se alarmaba por cualquier minucia. Pero Darien pronto superó su aversión a los hospitales, ya que la única persona en quien confiaba para tranquilizarlo sobre el estado de salud de su esposa era su ginecólogo. Pero Mamoru había nacido en el Palacio Real; rodeado de un nutrido equipo médico y los últimos avances de la técnica. Darien había sufrido mucho más que ella durante el parto. .

-y pensar que he sido yo quien te ha causado esto -se lamentó después, tomándola de la mano, como si ella hubiese estado a punto de morirse-. Nunca, nunca más. No tenía ni idea de que sería así.

Era fabuloso ser querida y mimada de aquel modo. Pero ella también lo amaba de la misma manera, pensó tiernamente mientras se vestía. Eligió un modelo de color turquesa que le dejaba los hombros al descubierto. Buscó qué joyas ponerse.

Algunas tenían siglos de antigüedad y otras piezas más delicadas eran regalos de Darien. Su suegro, ya totalmente recuperado, era igualmente generoso con ella y se había encariñado con él. Le gustaba sentirse ya un miembro de la familia de Darien.

Su mirada azul cielo se ensombreció al darse cuenta de que seguía tan lejos de sus hermanas mellizas como hacía un año. El tiempo transcurría y con él aumentaba el anhelo de reunirse con la única familia que le quedaba. A veces soñaba con ellas y después se despertaba, sintiéndose tonta por haberse imaginado a alguien que no conocía. Lo único que sabían era que las habían adoptado. Sin embargo, la agencia de adopción era privada y ya no existía. Los archivos que quedaban de ella estaban incompletos.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti. Cierra los ojos -murmuró Darien desde la puerta.

Sere lo miró a través del espejo. Se apoyaba contra la puerta y estaba guapísimo.

-No hagas trampa.

-Llevo todo el día sin verte, pero si me traes más trufas, te mato -le respondió con ternura.

-¿Es acaso culpa mía que no puedas resistir la tentación, _ma belle?_

Sí era culpa suya que lo encontrase tan irresistible, aunque no estaba dispuesta a discutir por ello. Irse a la cama con un hombre irresistible todas las noches no era para quejarse. .

-Si sigues sonriendo así, llegaremos tarde a cenar-le advirtió él.

La sonrisa femenina se hizo más y más grande.

-Eres una descarada -susurró Darien con la voz entrecortada mientras le daba la vuelta para besarla ávidamente y luego separarla de sí con un gemido-. Pero esto es importante.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Sere.

-Han identificado a una de tus hermanas... pero no te hagas demasiadas ilusiones -la advirtió Darien con calma-. Es información antigua y puede que tengamos un nombre, pero no tenemos la dirección ni nada más.

Sin prestar atención a su advertencia, Sere lanzó un grito ahogado de alegría.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Melissa. Lleva el apellido de soltera de tu madre, Winston. Sabemos dónde vivía a los cinco años, pero nada más.

-Pero tenemos su nombre, ¡algo es algo!

-Desde luego-dijo Darien, abrazándola protectoramente al verla tan ilusionada.

-Te quiero tanto... -le dijo ella, con los ojos brillantes-. ¡Tengo la corazonada de que las encontraremos!

Darien le hundió los dedos en la rizada cabellera rubia.

-Yo también te quiero. Pasé a ver a los niños y darles las buenas noches cuando venía para acá. Mamoru ya está dormido.

-Eres tan organizado -dijo Sere, ruborizándose.

-y a ti te gusta tanto que te organicen, _ma belle_-bromeó Darien con una risa ahogada-. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo maravillosa que eres?

-Siempre me gusta que me lo vuelvas a decir –dijo Sere, trémula.

Darien la estrechó contra su cuerpo mientras sellaba sus labios con un beso apasionado. Aquella noche bajaron a cenar muy, pero que muy tarde.

**FIN**

**wow gran historia gracias por seguirme en este aventura**

******Les dejo la nueva historia "Venganza Italiana" espero sea de su agrado gracias por su reviews**


End file.
